My Mistake
by Mary02
Summary: Que feriez vous si à cause de vous, d'une seule erreur, votre vie s'en voit complètement chamboulée? Ville inconnue, garde rapprochée et rencontres plus qu'inattendues... BenxAng, EmxR, AxJ, EdxB /AH
1. Prologue

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle j'étais, baignait dans une quasi pénombre, seule une ampoule grésillante diffusait un carré de lumière contre le mur opposé.

Mes sens se mirent en alerte lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas résonner dans ce qui semblait être un long couloir. Le grincement d'une porte sur la gauche me fit tourner le visage vers la provenance du bruit mais je n'y vis rien et commençai à paniquer. Mes yeux cherchaient vainement le signe d'une présence dans la pénombre mais seul me parvint le froissement de vêtements en mouvement. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque je senti son haleine chaude et régulière glisser sur ma peau.

Peu importe ce qu'il risquait de m'arriver aujourd'hui, une seule chose était certaine: ma venue à Forks n'aura pas été vaine. J'ai rencontré des personnes formidables et malgré nos débuts chaotiques, ils sont devenus pour moi synonyme d'amis, de confidents, de frère et sœurs, d'amants ou de famille.  
Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Rose, Ben, Angela, Alice, Jasper et enfin Edward.

Un sourire mélancolique s'étira sur mes lèvres. Ils me manqueront, assurément.  
L'homme me poussa un peu plus dans la pénombre du coin. Ses mains glissèrent de mes poignets à mes épaules puis vinrent crocheter mon cou. Je bloquai ma respiration alors que son pouce traçait de lents arabesques sur ma peau.

- Ton heure n'est pas encore venue mon ange, mais bientôt ce sera ton tour je te le promet…

Sa voix grave et profonde me fit frissonner et à la maigre lumière diffusée dans la pièce ses iris noirs semblèrent me transpercer alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Les miennes s'entrouvrirent mais je ne pus prononcer un mot puisque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Au bruit qu'ils faisaient ils étaient plusieurs, peut-être trois ou quatre.

- Mets le contre le mur, exigea une voix dure.  
- Apprécies, me souffla l'homme avec un sourire dans la voix.

Ses doigts enserrèrent un peu plus mon cou, me forçant à ne pas quitter la scène des yeux.

Le corps d'un homme s'abattit lourdement sur le sol. L'un des autres hommes le bouscula du bout des pieds et lorsque je reconnu son visage et ce malgré les tuméfactions qu'il portait, sa maigreur et ses cheveux grisonnants, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Je ne voulais pas voir ça!

Je hochai la tête de gauche à droite, mes larmes s'écoulèrent, mes sanglots s'étouffèrent dans ma gorge et lorsque je vis une arme briller à la lumière, j'eus envie d'hurler. Un couinement s'échappa de ma gorge et ses doigts la serrèrent à nouveau.

- Restes calme, chuchota-t-il.  
Le silence de la pièce fût brisé par le retrait du cran de sécurité. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de cet homme qui s'apprêtait à donner vainement sa vie, sa peine était la mienne tout comme sa douleur… Et lorsqu'il sût que ces quelques secondes allaient être ces dernières, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses paupières se refermaient.

Mon souffle trop longtemps retenu se libéra lorsque le coup partit, mon cri se répercutant dans la pièce alors que son corps resta étendu au sol, inerte.  
Après une dizaine de minutes en pleurs et perdue à le contempler, ils l'attrapèrent par les bras et le tirèrent lentement vers la sortie ; au rythme de leurs poussées, je le vis disparaître. Seul vestige de son passage, le souvenir de cet acte à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et une traînée de sang rouge vive…


	2. Rencontres

**Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonsoir! **

**Après avoir lu plusieurs fan fictions j'ai décidé de me lancer! Les idées sont là mais je ne sais pas encore si le rendu vaut le coup d'être lu! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis. J'accepte toute sorte de critique tant qu'elle reste constructive et m'aide à m'améliorer.**

**Ce n'est qu'un début ou plutôt une mise en situation, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous laisser à la lecture du chapitre 1! **

**A bientôt!**

**Mary.**

POV BELLA

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère Bella. Du haut de mes 18 ans j'ai une vie plutôt mouvementée. Pourtant, j'aurai tout échangé pour pouvoir vivre normalement. Aujourd'hui samedi 24 novembre, je déménage à Forks par obligation.

J'ai quitté l'état chaud et sec de Floride pour celui froid et pluvieux de Washington. Pourquoi? Est l'unes des questions que je me pose constamment. Mais la seule réponse que j'obtiens n'est que celle que l'on m'a maintes et maintes fois répétée. _Il le faut_. On m'a annoncé que je devrai rester à Forks jusqu'à le fin de mes études soit presque une année complète coupée du monde que j'ai jusque là connu.

Je me garai devant une grande maison bordée par la forêt. Je m'étais attendu à pire de sa part mais pour une fois il n'avait pas vu aussi « grand » que d'habitude. Le crépit semblait défraîchi par les années, le toit donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'effondrer à tous moments et les gouttières étaient déjà pleines de feuilles mortes. Pourtant, cet air usé par les années contrastait harmonieusement avec les nombreuses baies vitrées que comportaient la façade et à coup sûr le reste de la maison.

J'approchai, le sac callé contre mon flanc, de la porte d'entrée. Des bancs en bois blanc se faisaient face sur la partie gauche du porche alors qu'un vieux Rocking chair trônait fièrement sur la partie droite. Je refusai clairement et ce malgré le côté enchanteur de ce lieu de l'appeler « maison ». J'en avais déjà une et je comptai y retourner au plus vite.

J'ouvris la porte avec lenteur. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis à quel point la maison -qui paraissait moyenne en extérieur- était spacieuse et lumineuse. Face à moi un grand escalier menant au premier étage; un couloir le longeait pour finalement disparaître à l'angle. Sur la gauche, une grande arche m'offrait la vue sur un salon-salle à manger dont l'espace était entièrement décoré de noir et blanc. Les canapés noirs contrastaient avec brio le blanc légèrement crémeux des murs. Les meubles étaient d'un bois foncé et le verre qui composait la table basse et la table à manger laissaient refléter la lumière qui se diffusait naturellement dans la pièce. De-ci delà des bougies étaient posées sur les meubles en guise de décoration.

La cuisine quant à elle était typiquement américaine. La lumière paraissait se refléter sur chacune des surfaces en inox. Face au plan de travail, un bar, dont les chaises étaient d'un gris presque identique au reste de la cuisine. Les murs étaient typiquement blancs. Je suivis le couloir. La première et la deuxième porte donnaient sur les WC et la salle de bain. Je tournai à l'angle et une forte odeur de chlore me parvint aux narines. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte mes craintes furent fondées: il avait installé une piscine intérieure.

Je rejoignis l'étage et découvrais plusieurs portes menant à diverses chambres. La tension commença à monter en moi lorsque j'ouvris la dernière porte. Là, en plein milieux de la pièce, éclairé par les faibles rayons du soleil passant au travers de lourds rideaux noirs se tenait mon piano. D'un blanc crémeux aux bordures or il était le seul lien qui me restait avec ma vie d'avant. Je n'y avais pas rejoué depuis un long moment mais j'aimais à l'avoir près de moi. En une caresse, je fis glisser mon doigt sur sa surface tout en continuant mon inspection. Tout un pan du mur était recouvert par mes livres et mes CDs, face à celui-ci un canapé trois places et quatre fauteuils individuels blancs. Complètement à l'opposé, un grand bureau d'angle du même bois que les meubles de la salle à manger.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, épuisée. J'avais roulé une bonne partie de la nuit, ne m'arrêtant qu'à de rares occasions. Certes cette maison était lumineuse, un condensé de modernité mais tout était trop froid, impersonnel.

POV EDWARD

- Tanya s'il te plait évites de m'écraser, marmonnai-je contre mon cousin.

- Eddy, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne lâches pas cette gourde de Jessica?

- Laisses moi un peu tranquille avec ça, on en a déjà parlé, soupirai-je.

Tanya était une grande blonde qui croyait que parce qu'elle était bien roulée et que ses parents étaient aisés financièrement tout lui appartenait en un claquement de doigt. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire au lycée même si elle jouait les petites filles modèles devant ses parents. Elle possédait tout ce qu'elle voulait et quant elle le voulait. Malheureusement pour elle, certes je l'utilisais lorsque j'en avais besoin mais je ne voulais certainement pas finir par devenir son _petit ami_. Rien que d'y penser je faillis en vider mon estomac. Elle n'était pas assez naturelle et disons le clairement intelligente. Je sentis son poids sur le lit se déplacer, je la devinai assise.

- Je ne te comprends pas, tu restes avec elle mais tu la trompes. Tout le lycée est au courant sauf elle.

- Putain Tanya, tu sais comment je suis, tu sais qu'entre nous ce n'est pas sérieux, pas plus que ça ne l'est avec elle et que ça ne le sera avec une autre. Entre toi et moi ce n'est que du sexe et il n'y aura rien d'autre, du moins ne t'y attends pas.

- Tu te rendras compte un jour ou l'autre que je suis celle qu'il te faut. Mais puisque tu dis que ce n'est pas sérieux avec Jess, pourquoi ne la largues-tu pas? Me sourit-elle avec espièglerie.

J'attrapai mon portable posé sur le chevet avant d'envoyer un simple « c'est fini » à Jessica. Tanya assista à toute l'opération un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me relevai trébuchant un peu dans mes premiers pas avant de rejoindre ma salle de bain et de me préparer. Lorsque j'en sortis habiller d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt sombre, Tanya se trouvait assise sur ses jambes en plein milieux du lit.

- Que dirais-tu d'un autre round? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix supposée sensuelle.

Je lui lançais un dernier regard avant de quitter ma chambre.

- Habilles-toi et pars.

Le bruit d'un objet frappant durement la porte se fit entendre mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. L'habitude sûrement.

Dix minutes plus tard alors que je petit déjeunai tranquillement des cris se firent entendre au premier. J'attendais au pied des escaliers lorsqu'une Tanya échevelée déboula dans les escaliers. Elle me percuta durement et je la rattrapai juste à temps pour lui éviter de se faire vraiment mal.

- EDWARD! Cria ma mère.

Tanya partit sans demander son reste alors que ma mère se postait devant moi, les poings sur les hanches.

- Écoutes moi jeune homme, j'en ai plus qu'assez de voir toutes ces filles chez moi! Je ne te comprends pas Edward, ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça! Qu'avons-nous pu faire pour que tu te comportes ainsi?

Elle repartit presque aussitôt à l'étage me laissant hanté par cette déception que je vis dans son regard brillant de larmes. Mon père n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi mais même si nous n'étions plus aussi proches qu'avant, je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Au même titre que ma mère, même si en ce moment elle supportait de moins en moins mes frasques.

Emmett, mon grand frère, ne me jugeait pas outre mesure, il s'en amusait. Celle qui le prenait le plus mal était sans aucun doute Alice. Sans compter Rosalie sa meilleure amie et petite amie d'Emmett depuis maintenant 3 ans et demie, la plupart de ses amies l'approchaient pour pouvoir avoir une chance avec moi. J'aimais vraiment Alice et je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça.

Nous n'étions pas originaires de Forks ma famille et moi. Nous vivions encore à Anchorage en Alaska, il a 4 ans de cela, avant que mon père ne décide de passer la frontière pour s'occuper de son père. N'ayant plus aucune famille là bas nous nous sommes définitivement installés ici.

Deux années après notre installation, notre popularité n'avait cessé de croître et moi, plus que mon frère et ma sœur, en jouai. L'arrivée de mon désormais meilleur ami, Jasper, fût comme un déclencheur. Originaire de Phoenix, il était grand, blond aux yeux bleus et menait le même train de vie que moi aujourd'hui. Il s'est assagit depuis qu'il a prit connaissance de ses sentiments pour ma sœur. Depuis maintenant 3 mois, il a cessé de jouer à l'imbécile et démontre jours après jours à Alice qu'il a changé.

FLASHBACK

_Jasper et moi étions tous deux « en chasse » à Port Angeles. Du moins c__'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne un air sérieux que je ne lui avais que rarement vu. _

_- Edward? M'appela-t-il. _

_Je quittai ma cible des yeux et m'assis à ses côtés. _

_- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer et… je… humpf…_

_Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira fortement. J'attendais patiemment. _

_- Ok, reprit-il avec force. Je crois que je suis amoureux de ta sœur. _

_Je me retournai vivement vers lui. Que devrais-je penser de ça? Jasper était mon meilleur ami mais rêverais-je qu'un gars comme lui, _comme moi, _sorte avec ma sœur? Il était bien plus sage que moi dans ses aventures, gardant la même fille pendant une semaine ou deux là où j'en changeais presque 3 fois par semaines. _

_J'avais un jour entendu ma sœur se confier à ma mère à propos des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour Jasper. Je voulais qu'elle redevienne pleinement heureuse et si pour ça elle devait être avec Jasper, qui étais-je pour l'en empêcher? Personne. _

_- Fais comme tu veux mon vieux tant que je ne la vois pas souffrir par ta faute. _

_- Merci vieux! _

_Il m'adressa un sourire avant de me serrer fortement dans ses bras. Il sautillait devant moi un peu comme Alice. Il commençait ses phrases sans les finir et poussait des cris de joie. Il commença à s'éloigner en courant quand je le rattrapais. _

_- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser seul!_

_- Désolé mais à partir de maintenant tout ça c'est fini pour moi!_

_Il repartit en courant, me laissant seul, proche de la fontaine du centre ville de Port Angeles. Cette nuit là, je n'étais d'ailleurs pas rentré chez moi de la soirée. Becky avait réussit à me faire oublier que je serais désormais seul à ce petit jeu. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Je les envie. Vraiment. J'aurais moi aussi aimé trouver une fille qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour mon physique. Je ne suis pas aussi imposant qu'Emmett au niveau musculaire mais je me défends pas mal, musclé là où il le faut.

Mon charme est surtout dû à mon visage. Un sourire en coin à « tomber » si j'en crois certaines filles, des yeux émeraudes profonds et des cheveux d'un brun roux indomptable à coiffer. Malgré tout, j'aimais aussi cette vie. J'étais jeune, beau, intelligent alors j'en profitais. Et d'ailleurs je ne les forçais à rien puisqu'elles étaient consentantes dés le début.

POV BELLA

Je n'avais pas vu mon dimanche passer. Port Angeles était une ville réellement magnifique. Les plus grandes boutiques étaient concentrées en centre ville entourant ainsi un grand parc dont la fontaine principale était l'une des plus impressionnantes que j'ai jamais vu. J'avais déjà fait un repérage des boîtes de nuit dans lesquelles je pourrais postuler pour trouver un emploi.

Je devais d'ailleurs recevoir une lettre de mon ancien patron, Laurent. Il dirigeait l'une des divisions du « Black Waters Moon » à Phoenix. Lorsqu'il a su que je quittai la ville, il avait fait en sorte que je puisse postuler pour un poste à Port Angeles. La propriétaire des boîtes de nuit BWM n'était autre que Leah Clearwater, originaire de la réserve indienne de Forks. Elle était connue comme étant d'une exigence sans borne.

Le shopping et les courses me prirent à elles seule une après midi mais j'étais finalement heureuse de mes acquisitions. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir cette nuit là.

Lorsque j'atteignis le parking du lycée il était encore tôt. Je ne voulais pas forcément être le centre d'attention surtout le premier jour. Aro, mon père, a toujours fait en sorte de m'apprendre à être la plus discrète possible, à me méfier de tout et tout le monde et encore plus en milieu inconnu. Mais selon lui, s'isoler du reste du monde est un plus grand risque que de s'y exposer. _« Il faut toujours trouver un juste milieu, ne jamais trop t'exposer, ni trop te méfier. » _Dans cette optique, je me mis à marcher nonchalamment vers une élève et lui rentrais volontairement dedans sans trop de force.

- Mais tu pourrais faire att…

- Excuse-moi, je cherchais le secrétariat et…

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant, constata-t-elle.

- Je suis la nouvelle, Isabella Swan, mais appelle-moi Bella s'il te plait.

Elle m'examina du regard. Je commençai à me demander ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à mon jean sombre, mes converses, mon débardeur blanc et mon gilet noir. Un maquillage léger relevait ma beauté naturelle alors que j'avais relâché ma chevelure auburn en de longues boucles soyeuses.

Comparée à moi elle paraissait tout droit sortie d'un défilé de mode ou des pages d'un magazine comme Vogue. Grande, blonde aux yeux bleu gris, elle semblait être pleine d'assurance. Son air hautain avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu laissant place à un sourire sincère. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle était comme toutes ces blondes siliconées de Phoenix mais elle me tendit une main en annonçant:

- Rosalie Hale, mais appelle- moi Rose.

Elle m'emmena jusqu'au secrétariat puis s'excusa puisqu'elle devait rejoindre ses amis. Je déclinais son offre lorsqu'elle me proposa de déjeuner avec eux.

Mes cours se passèrent lentement. Je fis la connaissance d'Angela Weber. C'était une fille tout à fait extraordinaire. Elle n'était pas en ma compagnie pour me soutirer des informations ou un quelconque potin mais seulement parce qu'elle m'appréciait. D'après ce que j'avais pu observer jusque là, elle savait être à l'écoute des gens, ne les jugeait pas et n'essayait pas de combler les blancs par des conversations futiles. Sa présence était des plus agréable et reposantes. Elle me proposa de déjeuner avec elle mais je déclinai son offre. Lorsque je sortis de mon dernier cours de la matinée, je passai rapidement aux toilettes et y restai le temps d'être sûr de ne croiser personne. Tous les lycées avaient une salle de musique, il me suffisait seulement de la trouver.

POV EDWARD

Angela nous rejoignit tous sourires comme à son habitude. Elle sortait avec Ben depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'Emmett et Rose et était ma meilleure amie. Elle était l'unes des seules filles du lycée avec Rose et Alice que je respectai vraiment. Je pouvais lui parler de mes problèmes sans qu'elle ne porte de jugement. Elle se contentait de m'aider au mieux en me conseillant. Je savais qu'elle aussi n'aimait pas trop ce que j'étais devenu mais contrairement aux autres, elle le gardait pour elle et ne disait rien.

- Vous avez vu la nouvelle? S'enquit Alice en envoyant frénétiquement des regards dans tout le réfectoire.

- Elle a certainement dû rentrer chez elle, soupira mon amie.

- Pourquoi? S'enquit Jasper.

- Lorsque je lui ai demandé si elle souhaitait manger avec nous ce midi elle m'a répondu non, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Mais je lui ai fait promettre de manger avec nous une prochaine fois.

- Super! Sautilla Alice. Comment est-elle? Risqua-t-elle ensuite.

- Je l'adore déjà! S'écria Rosalie avec enthousiasme. On est au moins sûre d'avoir une autre amie qui ne finira pas dans le lit d'Edward!

- Rose! Menaçais-je.

- A moins que tu ne sois passé de la blonde écervelée et siliconée à la brune spirituelle, intelligente et d'une beauté à m'en rendre jalouse je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait finir dans ton lit!

Pour qu'une fille rende jalouse Rosalie il en fallait vraiment beaucoup. Sans le savoir elle venait de piquer ma curiosité.

- Alors dis-moi en plus, comment elle s'appelle? Comment elle est? Tu penses que je pourrais lui proposer de venir à la maison ce week-end? Ou peut-être que c'est trop tôt non? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? En plus nos parents sont invités à un gala de charité donc on aura la maison pour nous, débita Alice.

- Calme-toi, mon amour, lui souffla Jasper.

Ils se sourirent, complices et je me trouvai presque de trop à cette table. Ils avaient beau ne pas sortir ensemble officiellement, on se doutait tous qu'ils allaient finir par se lancer d'ici peu.

- Pour ce week-end je pense que c'est faisable, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à lui en parler, on la croisera bien ce soir ou demain, non? En tous cas elle a l'air super sympa et je me suis sentie tout de suite à l'aise avec elle.

Nos regards convergèrent instantanément vers Rose. Elle était du genre à tester les gens avant de complètement être à l'aise avec eux. Jasper s'est lui-même fait accepter par elle seulement 6 mois après qu'il ait été intégré par le reste du groupe. Elle pouvait paraître frigide au premier abord mais lorsqu'on lui laisse une chance elle

se révèle être à l'opposé de ce que l'on pense.

- Et quel est son nom? S'enquit Ben.

- Isabelle Swan, mais elle préfère Bella, répondirent Rosalie et Angela à l'unisson.

Jasper s'étouffa sa nourriture.

- Que se passe-t-il Jazz? S'inquiéta Alice.

- Non… rien, excusez moi…

Jasper resta plongé dans ses pensées tout le reste du repas et je remarquai qu'Alice s'en inquiétait aussi. Alors qu'Emmett, Rose et lui partirent en cours, Angela et Ben s'isolèrent nous laissant tous les deux seuls.

- Tu penses qu'elle est l'une de ses conquêtes? Il est peut-être même tombé amoureux d'elle avant qu'il ne doive quitter Phoenix et là, elle débarque. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Edward?

- On ne sait rien de sa relation avec cette Isabella Swan donc, ne t'imagines rien de grave, ok? Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, lui assurais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Ou du moins je l'espérais.


	3. Faire fausse route

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **_

_**J'avais dans l'idée de seulement vous poster le Pov Bella ce soir et la suite samedi prochain mais finalement j'ai été assez gentille pour vous la mettre aujourd'hui… J'aurai bien d'autres occasions pour vous faire mariner un peu…**_

_**Je vais arrêter là mon blabla et vous laisser lire. **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Mary.**_

_Chapitre 2 _

_Faire fausse route?_

POV BELLA

J'avais passé mes deux premières heures de l'après midi en compagnie d'un certain Mike Newton. Celui-ci m'avait abordé lorsque j'attendais devant la salle de cours de Mr Banner. J'ai bien tenté de m'éclipser mais il a, à chaque fois, réussit à trouver une excuse pour me tenir compagnie. Il ne cessait de parler encore et encore. Lui qui était bien meilleur qu'un certain Edward, bien meilleur que le quater back Emmett, lui dont les parents possédaient un magasin, lui, lui, lui…

Se fût avec soulagement que j'entendis la sonnerie m'annonçant mes heures de sport. Il insista pour m'accompagner jusqu'aux vestiaires dans lesquels je m'engouffrai avec hâte. Ce que je n'avais pas calculé ce fût d'être entourée par une quarantaine de filles m'analysant des pieds à la tête. Je tentais un petit sourire gêné vers elles avant de m'installer et d'entreprendre de me changer.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice Cullen, tu dois être Isabella Swan?

- Juste Bella, souris-je.

Je sentais son regard sur moi et un bref instant je crus y déceler une pointe d'exaspération ou de résignation. Elle était d'une beauté peu commune aux habitants de Forks. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine de centimètres de moins que moi, ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau pointaient en différentes directions alors que ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard à nouveau cette étincelle disparut aussi rapidement que sa bonne humeur. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire dans ce genre de situations. Elle semblait digne de confiance. On dit toujours que la première impression est la bonne, mais Aro m'aurait dit d'attendre et d'observer. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et je commençai à paniquer.

- Tu peux te confier à moi si tu le souhaites, assurai-je moi-même peu convaincue.

Elle éclata en sanglots et me prit avec force dans ses bras. Je paniquai vraiment là et personne ne semblait vouloir m'aider. Elles se contentaient de nous regarder et de chuchoter. Elles la connaissaient mieux que moi alors pourquoi ne venaient-elles pas la réconforter? Je lui caressai maladroitement le dos, lui chuchotant que quoi que ce soit tout finira par s'arranger. N'étais-ce pas ce que l'on faisait dans ce genre de situations?

Je relevai son visage baigné de larmes et la forçai à me faire face. Elle prit un mouchoir dans son sac et se moucha bruyamment. Elle me fixa un instant puis secoua énergiquement la tête, retrouvant par la même occasion sa bonne humeur.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Les deux heures suivantes se passèrent sous les rires. Mon binôme, Emmett Cullen se trouvait être le frère d'Alice et le fameux quater back dont Mike m'avait parlé. Il était lui aussi en dernière année. Sa carrure imposante m'avait un peu effrayée mais bien vite son grand sourire jovial me détendit. Je les observais se lancer des piques, plus joueurs que jamais. J'avais moi aussi connu ça.

- Au fait, commença Alice devant ma mine mélancolique. Ce n'est qu'en fin de semaine mais tu pourrais déjà demander la permission à tes parents. J'aimerai t'inviter à dormir à la maison ce week-end.

Je lui adressai un sourire crispé et me contentai d'hocher la tête. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il ne me restait qu'un seul de mes parents et que c'était lui qui m'avait en quelque sorte envoyé ici.

FLASHBACK

_La situation devenait critique. Depuis quelques mois je ne voyais presque plus mon père, il était de plus ne plus préoccupé par sa société ou peut-être étais-ce pour ma sécurité. Les quatre murs dans lesquels j'étais cloitrée à longueur de journée, et malgré la tension palpable, m'ennuyaient à mourir. J'étais coupée du monde; je ne voyais plus mes amis, j'avais dû quitter les cours et mon job en tant que danseuse au « Black Waters Moon ». _

_Un jour alors que je prévoyais sérieusement de faire le mur pour la soirée, mon père entra dans ma chambre, échevelé, des cernes de plusieurs jours visibles et des yeux rendus rouges et brillants par les pleurs. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais aussi abattu et à bouts. Du haut de ses quarante ans Aro était un homme bien bâtit pour son âge. Une musculature encore présente, des cheveux bruns virant au blanc et des yeux marron. _

_Travailler avec le FBI et la CIA pour assurer ma protection n'était pas de tout repos. Si seulement je ne _l_'avais pas suivit je n'aurais pas été victime de tout ça et ma vie n'en aurait jamais été aussi chamboulée. _

_Mon père vint vivement vers moi et me prit fortement dans ses bras. Je sentais ses larmes imbiber le coton de mon tee-shirt, mais je ne dis rien. J'attendais patiemment qu'il m'annonce le pourquoi de sa visite. Après une dizaine de minutes, il me regarda dans les yeux et prononça d'une voix rauque rendue par les pleurs:_

_- Tu vas devoir partir._

_Mon cœur se serra alors que je secouais frénétiquement la tête pour lui signifier mon désaccord. Je ne pouvais pas partir, il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser seule, pas maintenant, j'avais besoin de lui! L'idée de faire le mur pour la soirée me parut presque dérisoire. _

_- Il le faut ma chérie. _

_Son regard était empreint d'une douleur qui devait égaler la mienne. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir mais nous savions tout les deux, pour sa sécurité et pour la mienne, qu'il le fallait. Mon cœur hurlait une souffrance sans nom mais seules mes larmes silencieuses en étaient ses représentantes. Il me serra fortement contre lui. _

_- Une fois que tout sera terminé tu reviendras à la maison et nous retrouverons notre vie d'avant, d'accord ma petite princesse? _

_J'acquiesçais dans son cou n'ayant pas la force de parler. _

_- L'agent Jefferson va t'envoyer dans une petite ville du nom de Forks. Là-bas, tu seras surveillée par un ancien agent de la CIA, Charlie Volturi, et une équipe qui y a emménagé un mois auparavant. Ils n'interféreront pas dans ta vie mais si tu en venais à quitter la maison pour un soir ou à te trouver un nouveau job, à faire la connaissance de certaines personnes, ou même si tu suspectes quelque chose… Il faut que tu leur en parles. _

_J'acquiesçais encore une fois. _

_- Ne fais rien d'imprudent s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi aussi, tu m'entends? _

_Je le serrais plus fortement contre moi. _

_- Tu devras partir dans deux ou trois semaines… nous ne pourrons pas avoir de contactes directs, seulement par l'intermédiaire des agents. Ton portable sera sur écoute 24h sur 24 et leurs numéros seront enregistrés dessus… Au moindre problème tu les appelles, d'accord? _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

- Tout va bien Bella? S'inquiétèrent Alice et Emmett.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Tu pleures, me fit remarquer Alice.

Je passais mes mains sur mes joues et effaçai les larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler. Me rappeler l'un des derniers moments que j'avais passé avec mon père était toujours aussi difficile.

- Excusez-moi… je… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et… excusez-moi.

Le cours devait être fini depuis un moment puisque le gymnase était désormais presque désert. Alice me rejoignit quelques instants après mais ne prononça aucun mot. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle quitta le gymnase qu'elle me souhaita une bonne soirée, me faisant aussi promettre de parler de cette invitation à mes parents. J'avais fini les cours et personne ne m'attendait à la maison, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire? Je quittai le gymnase les mains dans les poches en direction de ma Volvo.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN !

POV EDWARD

Jasper, Emmett, Rose et moi attendions Alice depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. Emmett nous avait raconté sa rencontre avec la nouvelle et le fait qu'elle soit le meilleur binôme qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Lorsqu'il nous raconta le passage ou elle partit en courant vers les vestiaires je crus voir Jasper serrer fortement les poings. Rose semblait inquiète pour cette fille à qui elle n'avait parlé que quelques minutes au même titre qu'Emmett qui semblait pensif.

Mon petit lutin de sœur arriva vers nous d'une démarche lente, plus soucieuse que jamais. Lorsqu'Emmett nous avait parlé du fait qu'Alice et la nouvelle étaient venues des vestiaires ensemble je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler. Alice s'attachait trop facilement aux gens et ce qu'elle voulait c'était leur bonheur quitte à faire passer le sien après. Toute cette histoire avec Jasper et la nouvelle allait mal finir si des vérités n'éclataient pas d'ici peu.

Jasper paraissait plus torturé que jamais. Il savait qu'il faisait souffrir ma sœur, il détenait la vérité mais ne voulait pas nous la donner. Nous connaissions tous son passé avec les filles, mais qu'avait-elle de spécial pour l'avoir autant marqué? Alice se posta devant lui et vrilla son regard larmoyant au sien.

- C'est une fille géniale, Jasper je comprendrai si… Es-tu déjà sorti avec elle?

- Non, lui répondit-il simplement.

- Mais tu la connais, affirma-t-elle.

- Oui.

Elle hésita, ferma fortement les yeux avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante.

- As-tu déjà… couché… avec elle?

Rosalie et Emmett fixaient cet échange, horrifiés. Leur nouvelle amie venait de perdre les bons points qu'elle venait de gagner. Quant à moi je me contentais d'écouter leur échange en essayant de rester le plus impassible possible. Jasper recula d'un pas avant d'hocher frénétiquement et négativement la tête.

- NON, s'écria-t-il avec force. Jamais.

- Alors qui est-elle Jasper?

- C'est ma…

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre, nous la vîmes passer à quelques mètres de nous. J'avais inconsciemment retenu ma respiration. Cette fille était d'une beauté presque irréelle. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Rosalie en était jalouse.

Une peau diaphane lui donnant des allures de lady du début du siècle dernier. Un corps à damner un saint, des fesses rebondies, un ventre plat et des seins que je devinai fermes et ronds, ni trop grands, ni trop petits, juste parfaits. Des lèvres pleines que j'imaginai douces et des yeux sans pareil.

J'ai toujours pensé que les yeux marrons étaient fade et sans intérêts mais les siens étaient d'une profondeur et d'une couleur plus proche du caramel que du marron même. Son visage en forme de cœur était entouré par une chevelure auburn qui tombait en une cascade de boucles dans son dos. Cette fille sentait la sensualité à plein nez.

- Je reviens Lili, mais s'il te plait, laissez-moi à tous tout vous expliquer après.

Il se posta devant moi alors qu'Alice, Rosalie et Emmett le suivaient désormais du regard avec curiosité. Je n'arrivai pas à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, cette fille sortie de nulle part me faisait perdre tous mes moyens et je détestai ça.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! Hurla-t-il.

Certains élèves tournèrent leur visage vers nous alors qu'elle s'était figée. Elle se retourna lentement et se passa une main dans les cheveux. De là où j'étais je pouvais voir ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Alice vint contre moi alors que je la serrai avec force. Elle aussi pleurait mais ne quittait pas Jasper du regard une seule seconde.

Les larmes s'échappèrent une à une des yeux d'Isabella, jamais je n'avais vu de plus beau spectacle. Jasper et elle firent un pas quelque peu hésitant chacun de leur côté avant de se mettre à courir l'un vers l'autre. Il la rattrapa avec agilité alors qu'elle crochetait ses jambes dans son dos entourant son cou de ses bras.

Si la situation était tout autre je l'aurais trouvée hilarante mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais chamboulé, non pas seulement parce qu'elle était la plus belle des créatures que cette terre est porté, non pas non plus parce que ma sœur pleurait entre mais bras mais tout simplement parce que j'enviai Jasper de la connaitre. Après tout ce n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres alors pourquoi me faisait-elle me sentir aussi différent?

D'un commun accord avec Rosalie et Emmett nous avançâmes vers eux. Alice traînait des pieds mais je la forçai à avancer, nous devions savoir à quoi nous en tenir. Jasper finit par la reposer au sol, elle devait faire une quinzaine de centimètres de moins que lui. Il la prit dans ses bras. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Jasper pleurer.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe? Les interrompit Emmett d'une voix dure.

Comme si elle venait de remarquer notre présence, Isabella tourna son visage vers nous. Nos yeux se croisèrent un bref moment avant qu'elle ne nous fixe avec interrogation. Un petit creux d'incompréhension s'était formé entre ses deux yeux. Puis sa bouche forma un 'O' bien visible. Jasper et elle se détachèrent rapidement des bras l'un de l'autre et se mirent à fixer le bout de leurs chaussures comme deux enfants que l'on gronderait pour avoir été pris la main dans le pot à cookies. Le calme se fit avant qu'ils ne relèvent la tête et ne fixent Alice toujours dans mes bras.

- Alice, soupira Jasper, je voudrais…

- Non, Jasper… c'est bon… je… j'ai compris…

- Justement non Alice, soupira-t-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu être plus clair que tu ne l'as été à l'instant, ajoutai-je d'une voix dure.

- Mais je…, tenta-t-il.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu laisserais tomber Alice pour une fille comme elle, cracha Rosalie.

- Tu me déçois, mec, lui dit Emmett.

Isabella mit une main sur le bras à Jasper pour lui intimer de se taire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez mais Jasper et moi ne sommes pas ensembles, ne l'avons jamais été et ne le serons jamais.

Sa voix douce, clair et cristalline était comme un chant à mes oreilles. Cette fille était assurément dangereuse pour moi et mon bien être.

- Alors quelle excuse vas-tu nous sortir pour justifier le fait que vous vous connaissiez? Dis-je durement.

- Aucune, sa voix claqua sèchement.

- Vraiment? Repris-je avec un sourire arrogant.

- Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une excuse quant on peut dire la vérité? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Et quelle est cette vérité, Bella? Murmura Alice si doucement que je crus bien qu'Isabella n'avait pas entendu.

- Bella est ma demi-sœur, révéla Jasper.

- Depuis quand as-tu une demie sœur? Lui demanda Rosalie tout aussi surprise que nous.

- Son père et ma mère se sont mis ensemble lorsque je devais avoir un an tout au plus. Ma mère avait ma garde et est ainsi devenue celle de Bella. Aro, le père de Bella m'aimait comme son fils et même après la mort de ma mère je continuai à venir les voir. Mon père s'est remarié cinq ans après le divorce avec ma belle-mère actuelle. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants ils ont demandé ma garde et je ne voyais plus que ma mère, Aro et Bella pendant les vacances scolaires. Il y a trois ans ma mère biologique est morte. J'ai quasiment vécu chez Aro et Bella pendant six mois. Mon père a finalement décidé de déménager, je devenais ingérable et mes frasques avec le gente féminine n'avaient rien de bon à ses yeux. Quelques mois plus tard j'arrivai à Forks.

- Qu'est devenue la mère de Bella? M'enquis-je.

- Morte à l'accouchement, soupira Jasper.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

- Vous me pardonnez? S'enquit Alice en reniflant.

Alors que Jasper prenait ma sœur dans ses bras et lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait et que plus jamais elle ne devrait douter de son amour; Bella les observa tendrement le sourire aux bords des lèvres. Son regard passa ensuite sur Emmett, Rosalie et finalement moi. Elle nous observa un instant, mélange de déception et résignation avant de se détourner. Je savais ce qu'il se passait et j'avais mal, j'avais peur… De quoi? Je n'en avais pourtant aucune idée. Elle ramassa son sac d'un mouvement presque trop lent avant de monter dans sa Volvo et de quitter le parking sans un mot.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	4. Surprise au BWM

_Bonjour!_

_En ce bel après midi nuageux j'ai décidé de vous poster le chapitre 3! Je me sentais d'humeur généreuse donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas? _

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine que je revienne sur le message laissé par les détentrices du compte ayant posté « Marre des fan fiction EdwardBella », le principal ayant déjà été dit par un grand nombre d'auteurs et de lecteurs ayant laissé des reviews._

_Note un peu plus joyeuse, je vous réserve le chapitre 4 pour le début de la semaine prochaine. J'ai dans l'idée de vous le poster mardi ou mercredi soir; à vous de me dire quel jour vous préférez! _

_Je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour le moment. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

_Mary._

* * *

Chapitre 3

Surprise au BWM

POV BELLA

Le jour suivant je n'allais pas en cours. J'avais passé ma nuit au « Black Waters Moon » et étais rentrée sur les coups de quatre heures du matin. Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal et je décidai qu'il était plus sage que je me rendorme.

_FLASHBACK_

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi le fait d__'être rejetée par Rosalie, Emmett et Alice m'avait fait autant mal. J'étais néanmoins heureuse d'avoir pu revoir Jasper. Qui aurait cru que je l'aurais retrouvé ici, à Forks? _

_Le prénommé Edward était d'une beauté intrigante et inquiétante. Durant l'un de mes cours j'avais entendu une certaine Lauren parler à propos de lui. Il était considéré comme étant un vrai tombeur et venait de larguer sa petite amie qu'il trompait pourtant depuis le début de leur relation. La dite petite amie n'était d'ailleurs pas au lycée aujourd'hui. Edward était beau, irrémédiablement, il le savait et en jouait, peu importe les conséquences. _

_Le regard dur qu'il gardait de posé sur moi m'avait déstabilisé plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ses yeux émeraude n'étaient d'ailleurs pas présents pour m'aider, leur profondeur et leur intensité était sans égal. Jamais je n'avais vu un regard aussi pénétrant. Je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé jusque là. _

_Ses fines lèvres et son sourire en coin m'avaient tout autant déstabilisés que son regard. Sa peau presque aussi pâle que la mienne lui donnait des allures de gentleman de début du siècle dernier. Le tout couplé à une chevelure bronze désordonnée. Ce mec était le fantasme de toute femme présente sur terre. _

_J'étais rentrée chez moi aussi rapidement que possible. Après avoir enfilé une robe je mis un manteau long et allais raconter à ce Charlie Volturi les personnes que j'avais rencontrées aujourd'hui. Je lui expliquai le lien qui nous unissait Jasper et moi et lui fis promettre d'en parler à mon père. Je lui fis part de mes projets pour la soirée, c'est-à-dire d'aller au « Black Water Moon ». Un de ses agents me rejoindrait dans la soirée pour veiller à ma sécurité._

_Je ne vis pas passer le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles trop absorbée par mes pensées. Maintenant que Jasper était de retour dans ma vie il y aurait un risque pour lui et sa famille aussi. _

_J'étais au moins sûre d'une chose c'est qu'ils ne me forceront pas à déménager. Je venais à peine d'arriver et repartir susciterait des interrogations parmi les habitants de Forks mais aussi auprès de Jasper. Il devait déjà trouver étrange le fait que je sois à Forks et sans mon père encore plus. _

_*********_

_Lorsque j'arrivai au club ce soir là, Leah, la patronne, m'attendait devant la porte. Elle m'examina des pieds à la tête plusieurs fois. _

_- Tu dois être Bella, Laurent ne cesse de m'appeler pour savoir si sa petite protégée est déjà venue au club. _

_Je ne m'en étonnai pas. _

_- Il faut que je te prévienne, je ne tolérerai aucun dérapage de ta part. Tu seras à l'essai pendant deux semaines, si à la fin de ces deux semaines je te trouve convaincante on parlera de ton contrat. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'engager des filles sans savoir de quoi elles sont capables au préalable mais Laurent m'a assuré que tu étais la meilleure à Phoenix. Il m'a parlé de toi en long en large et en travers. _

_- Aurais-je les mêmes horaires qu'à Phoenix? _

_- Tu commenceras ton essai la semaine prochaine. Tu te présenteras les mardis, samedis et dimanches soirs obligatoirement. Il se pourrait que tu sois demandée certains vendredis mais comme tu es encore lycéenne je n'aimerai pas que tu gâches ton année. _

_- Je comprends. Mais serait-il possible que je puisse déplacer mes heures du samedi au vendredi soir? _

_- Pourquoi? _

_Elle me paraissait soucieuse. _

_- Simplement pour éviter l'attention. Si je dis que je ne suis pas disponible tous les samedis ils vont se douter de quelque chose._

_- Ca se tient, sourit-elle. Que me vaut ta visite de ce soir? _

_- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et pour moi, il n'y a rien de mieux que la danse. Alors je te propose quelque chose qui va nous arranger toutes les deux. Tu veux me voir à l'acte et j'ai besoin de danser. Si tu disposes d'une toile blanche et d'un jeu de lumières je suis prête à te montrer de quoi je suis capable._

_Elle hocha la tête et me fit signe de la suivre. Elle me fit faire le tour du propriétaire et lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce où étaient entreposés certains costumes je croisai Angela. Elle fût tout aussi surprise de me voir et nous finîmes par rire ensemble devant le comique de la situation. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Ce soir là après m'être défoulée sur scène et sur la piste de danse; après avoir bu plus que de raison, je fus ramenée chez moi par Angela dans ma propre voiture. Elle aussi avait bu mais beaucoup moins que moi.

Finalement elle avait appelé ses parents pour leur dire qu'il y avait eu un accident à Port Angeles et que la police gardait toute personne ayant été sur les lieux pour être interrogée. Elle leur fit part de ma présence et à ma demande leur assura qu'elle dormirait chez moi pour éviter de les réveiller tard dans la nuit. Nous avions les mêmes horaires ce qui était pratique en un sens, nous pouvions nous couvrir l'une et l'autre.

- Angela tu m'écrases, geignis-je.

- M'en fou, marmonna-t-elle dans l'oreiller.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas prit une autre chambre?

- Fatiguée, se contenta-t-elle de me donner comme réponse.

La sonnerie d'un portable résonna dans la pièce tant et si bien que je crus que mon cerveau allait imploser. J'essayai d'atteindre la table de chevet et tâtonnai dessus mais rien. Pourtant la sonnerie se stoppa. Alors que je m'apprêtai à me rendormir elle se mit à retentir encore plus fort au possible.

Je me levai lentement me passant une main sur le visage comme pour effacer le manque de sommeil dont j'étais victime. Mais alors que j'esquissai un pas pour avancer, mon pied se prit dans la couverture qui trainait au sol. Angela qui émergeait alors se mit à rire à gorge déployée pendant que j'extirpai tant bien que mal son portable de sa poche.

- Allô? Dis-je d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- MAIS PUTAIN ANG' T'ES OU? JE TE FERAI REMARQUER QU'ON T'ATTEND DEPUIS AU MOINS UNE DEMI-HEURE!

- Tu pourrais éviter de crier s'il te plait?

- Attends, mais tu n'es pas Angela, qui es-tu?

- Angela se fout de ma gueule parce que je me suis prise le pied dans ma couverture, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état de te parler. Ensuite, comprends bien que tu nous fais chier à appeler sans cesse, on aimerait dormir parce qu'on a eu une très longue nuit, sur ce bonne fin de journée!

J'appuyai rageusement sur la touche de fin d'appel avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. La journée, bien que déjà très avancée commençait mal pour moi. Qu'allait-il encore m'arriver?

- Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, soupira Angela la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers.

- T'as une mine aussi affreuse que moi et si tes parents te voyaient rentrer dans cet état je pense que la fille du pasteur de Forks soit privée de sortie pour un long moment. Appelles-les plutôt pour leur dire que tu restes jusqu'à demain.

Elle se leva mais apparemment ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son poids puisqu'elle atterrit près de moi. Nous nous mîmes à rire mais notre mal de tête se manifesta bien trop rapidement à notre goût.

Pendant qu'elle appelait ses parents toujours allongée au sol, je me levai, me douchai et enfilai un bas de pyjama et un marcel. Lorsque je revins elle était toujours au téléphone. Je lui fis signe de se préparer pendant que je reprenais son appel.

- Bonjour Mme Webber, je suis Isabella Swan, l'amie de votre fille.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, écoutez, je trouve vraiment très sympathique de votre part d'accueillir ma fille chez vous mais je ne souhaiterai pas vous embêter.

- Votre fille ne me dérange pas et ne dérange pas mes parents non plus, ils ne rentreront pas ce soir mais je les ai prévenus. Voyez vous, si je n'étais pas par pur hasard tombée sur votre fille hier soir à Port Angeles lors de cet accident je resterai seule aujourd'hui.

- Mais elle n'a aucun vêtement ou…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je lui en prêterai volontiers, lui assurai-je.

- Dans ce cas… passez une bonne soirée toutes les deux, au revoir.

- Au revoir Mme Webber.

Je raccrochai et remarquai qu'Angela m'observait depuis le chambranle de la porte.

- C'est d'accord pour ta mère, tu peux rester ici ce soir.

Elle me serra fortement dans ses bras après être arrivée à une allure visiblement lente mais très rapide pour nous dans notre état.

- J'ai faim, soupira-t-elle dans mon cou.

- Pizza? Lui proposai-je.

Elle acquiesça et nous atteignîmes le rez-de-chaussée lentement. J'appelai la seule pizzeria de Forks et ils m'assurèrent être livrée au plus tard dans la demi-heure suivante. J'allai nous chercher un verre d'eau et deux comprimés contre le mal de tête. Un fois avalé nous nous affalâmes sur les canapés. Je somnolai depuis un moment lorsque la sonnette retentit, nous arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Angela se leva en traînant des pieds et alla ouvrir.

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? _

_Avez-vous des idées sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans le chapitre suivant? _

_A quoi vous attendez vous? _

_A bientôt. _

_Mary._


	5. Mise au point? Ou dispute?

_Bonjour! _

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier soir, vous me pardonnez? _

_Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que le chapitre 5 que je vous posterai ce week-end vous aidera! _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce chapitre va vous plaire puisqu'il me sert -en quelque sorte- de transition avec le prochain. _

_Je vais vous laisser le découvrir par vous même…_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_Mary._

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 4 _

_Mise au point? Ou dispute? _

POV EDWARD

Après avoir appelé Angela, Ben et moi commencions à paniquer. Jasper s'inquiétait pour Isabella puisqu'elle n'était pas venue en cours aujourd'hui. Nous passâmes donc chez elle. L'ancienne maison des Appelwhite. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas comment elle faisait pour y vivre. Et en apercevant le regard de Jasper je me doutais qu'il en pensait la même chose. La maison semblait tomber en ruine, le crépit défraichit, la peinture écaillée… Les baies vitrées ne laissaient rien apercevoir de l'intérieur puisque de lourds rideaux les masquaient.

Nous croisâmes un livreur de pizzas qui visiblement venait la livrer. Je trouvai d'ailleurs surprenant qu'elle commande 4 pizzas pour elle seule. Jasper les paya et les prit avant de sonner. A notre grande surprise ce fût une Angela à la gueule de bois et à demi ensommeillée qui nous ouvrit. Elle bailla grandement.

- Bonjour... Bella! Hurla-t-elle en se maintenant la tête. Les livreurs de pizza sont là.

Nous entendîmes un bruit sourd quand Bella quitta ce qui semblait être la salle de séjour avant de disparaitre derrière Angela. Elle repassa quelques minutes après avoir donné la monnaie à Angela

- Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire, tout voir en sextuple ça donne mal au crâne, geignit-elle en tendant le billet à Jasper.

- Ang' que fais-tu ici? Lui demanda Ben qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Ben! S'écria-t-elle en prenant visiblement conscience de notre présence. Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici?

Il la prit dans ses bras et reculèrent de quelques pas. Jasper s'engagea rapidement à sa suite. Nous le suivîmes. Lorsque nous aperçûmes l'intérieur, un sifflement d'admiration sortit de la bouche d'Emmett. La maison des Appelwhite avait bien changé.

Tout était beaucoup trop moderne, pas assez chaleureux. Aucunes peintures, aucunes photos n'ornaient les murs. C'était un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais existée avant, comme si elle ne devait jamais avoir eu à vivre ici. Son apparition dans nos vies s'est d'ailleurs faite du jour au lendemain.

Je pris place sur le canapé près d'elle. Rosalie et Emmett étaient à ma gauche et dévoraient un morceau de pizza à deux, Alice s'inquiétait pour Angela qui était dans les bras de Ben. Bella quant à elle se contentait de fixer le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée de Jasper qu'elle sortit de sa contemplation et me fixa complètement perdue. Elle n'avait pas dû sentir ma présence avant puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle prit ce que Jasper lui tendait avant de se réinstaller correctement. Lili vint près d'elle et la prit fortement dans ses bras. Une grimace de douleur apparut sur le visage de Bella mais elle ne dit rien.

- Alice, relâches-la, tu vas finir par l'étouffer, fit remarquer Emmett.

- Tais-toi et mange, laisse moi réconforter ma nouvelle meilleure amie!

Je crus bien que les yeux de Bella allaient lui sortir des orbites tellement elle fût surprise par les propos d'Alice.

- Puisqu'on est tous ici, pourquoi ne nous ferais-tu pas visiter ton chez toi? Sautilla Alice.

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Bella trop rapidement pour que je puisse l'identifier. Cette fille était un véritable mystère et j'allai me faire une joie de l'éclaircir. Et s'il est possible de prendre du bon temps en même temps je ne dirai pas non.

- Une autre fois Alice, pour le moment je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état ne serais-ce que de mettre un pied devant l'autre correctement, lui fit remarquer Jasper.

Alice perdit sa bonne humeur mais en moins de temps pour le dire un sourire fendit son visage. Bella se pencha vers moi et j'en profitai pour inspirer profondément son odeur alors qu'elle chuchotait:

- Toi qui est son frère, tu dois la connaitre mieux que quiconque… hum… elle est toujours comme ça?

Je rapprochai lentement mes lèvres de son oreille avant de murmurer sensuellement:

- Malheureusement tu devras t'y faire.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive, avant de s'installer confortablement contre Jasper qui l'entoura de ses bras. J'étais abasourdi par son manque de réaction face à moi.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais nous on aimerait savoir comment vous en êtes arrivées là? Lança joyeusement Emmett.

Elles soupirèrent de concert avant d'échanger un regard et de rire aux éclats. Rires qui stoppèrent bien trop rapidement puisqu'elles se prirent la tête entre les mains en geignant. A cette vision ce fût nous qui éclations de rires.

- Taisez-vous ça fait mal, se plaignit Angela.

Nos rires redoublèrent alors qu'elles se levaient pour quitter la pièce. Mais Jasper et Ben ne furent pas de cet avis et les ramenèrent sur leurs genoux.

- Bella… menaça Jasper.

Elle plongea son regard caramel dans l'azur de Jasper et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas elle baissa la tête et se tritura les mains.

- On est allée au BWM.

- BWM? Reprirent Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper.

- C'est le Black Waters Moon, les informai-je.

C'était mon lieu de prédilection pour draguer. Tous ceux qui y allaient venaient de Port Angeles ou de ses environs tellement le BWM et ses divisions faisaient un tabac. Seuls les habitués des lieux nommaient l'établissement par ses initiales et rien que de penser que Bella en était une me fit me sentir mal. Je la voyais seule… parmi tous ces hommes... Je ne valais sûrement pas mieux mais maintenant que je savais qu'elle était la sœur de Jasper je devais aussi la protéger, non?

- Et comment avez-vous fait pour y entrer? Demandais-je en mordant dans un morceau de pizza.

- Dis-moi t'en as d'autres de questions stupides comme celles-ci? Soupira Angela. Comment aurais-tu voulu qu'on rentre?

- Et comment toi en es-tu arrivée à entrer dans ce genre d'endroit? Repris-je suspicieusement.

- Je lui ai demandée de m'accompagner et comme elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule après l'accident de voiture auquel on a assisté elle est venue. On a dansé, rit et bu enfin… j'ai plus bu qu'elle mais il n'empêche que c'est elle qui a ramené la voiture jusqu'ici, m'informa Bella.

Jazz fronça les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à savoir si elle mentait. Après un moment à l'observer silencieusement il soupira et secoua la tête. Il avait une facilité étonnante pour connaître l'état d'esprit dans lequel nous étions.

- Et si elle n'avait pas été là qu'aurais-tu fait? Lui demanda-t-il durement.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Je serai sûrement restée sur place! Lui répondit-elle agacée.

- Mais tu te rends compte à quel point ton comportement est immature? Reprit-il sur le même ton.

- Calmez-vous, vous n'allez quand même pas vous dis… les interrompit Emmett.

- Tais-toi on t'a rien demandé, s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Emmett en perdit ses mots. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Jasper aussi énervé, lui toujours aussi calme et passif semblait sortir de ses gonds avec ce petit bout de femme. Même Alice qui, en vrai pile électrique qu'elle était, ne le faisait pas autant déraper.

- Et toi ton comportement n'était-il pas aussi complètement immature lorsque tu sortais quasiment tous les soirs et que tu ne revenais que le matin ou le lendemain après midi, reprit-elle avec force. Tu ne crois pas que tu agissais de manière immature en couchant avec toutes ces filles ou lorsque je venais te récupérer au poste vers 4h du matin parce qu'ils t'avaient trouvé errant dans les rues de la ville complètement défoncé!

Ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Et si on regardait un film, proposa Angela à voix basse.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de comparer Bella à une panthère. Elle était belle, forte et son côté mystérieux lui donnait des allures dangereuses. Féline et sensuelle c'est ce qu'elle était inconsciemment.

- Vas-y dis-le je sais que tu en meurs d'envie… murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu désirais dans la vie, ton père t'aime plus que tout, tu joues les petites filles pourrie gâté et crois bien que question maturité tu n'es pas mieux puisque nous savons parfaitement tous les deux que toi aussi tu es adepte du coup d'un soir.

- Etais ou je le fais moins souvent, le rectifia-t-elle.

- Peu importe, le résultat est le même… tu me reproches des choses alors que tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas mieux.

- Je ne te reproche rien, je te faisais seulement remarquer à quel point question maturité tu étais loin d'être un exemple! Lui dit-elle en haussant plus le ton.

Elle se passa la main nerveusement dans les cheveux, m'envoyant des effluves de son parfum. Tout simplement divin.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir Jasper, vraiment… Mais si je me souviens bien lorsque ton père a déménagé c'est toi qui a décidé que nous ne resterions pas en contact alors maintenant dis-moi de quel droit oses-tu me demander des comptes? Tu t'es volontairement tenu éloigné de moi et de ma vie ces dernières années… ce que je suis devenue et ce que j'ai fait ne regarde que moi. Je suis et serai la seule à en payer les conséquences.

Elle commença à quitter la pièce quant il la retint par le bras.

- J'aimerai parler à Aro, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix dure.

Elle se dégagea violemment de sa poigne et encra un regard noirci par la colère dans celui de Jazz. Des frissons me parcoururent lorsque je l'aperçu ainsi. Je n'arrivai pas à déterminer si c'était de la peur, de l'excitation ou de l'anticipation.

- Ne te gênes pas… de toute manière quoi que tu fasses ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant… mon père ne peut lui-même rien y changer.

Jasper perdit toute trace de colère et la serra fortement dans ses bras. Elle se débattit un instant jusqu'à éclater en pleurs. Comment pouvaient-ils changer d'humeurs aussi vite? Si je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient demi -frère et sœur je jurerai qu'ils étaient réellement jumeaux.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Une idée pour la suite? _

_Si c'est le cas, _

_n'hésitez pas à me laisser une toute petite review!_

_A bientôt, _

_Mary._


	6. Abandonner

_Bonjour!_

_Chose promit, chose due,_

_Je vous poste le chapitre 5 ce week-end._

_J'avoue qu'il est un peu court, _

_Mais le chapitre 6 sera beaucoup plus long et du point de vue d'Edward,_

_Bonne lecture et à mardi!_

_Mary._

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 5_

_Abandonner_

POV BELLA

J'étais là, en pleurs dans les bras de Jasper, j'avais craqué. Tous les principes d'Aro n'avaient pas été tenus, je n'aurai pas dû leur montrer à quel point j'étais blessée, je n'aurai non plus pas dû dire toutes ces choses à Jasper. Outre les choses dîtes sur son passé, je savais qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher tant que je ne lui aurai pas dit toute la vérité. En l'espace de quatre jours dans cette ville j'avais réussit à tout foutre en l'air.

Je repris possession de mes moyens, calmai mes pleurs et regardai rapidement le salon. Emmett et Rosalie étaient toujours assis sur le même fauteuil mais Alice les avait rejoints et pleurait dans leurs bras. Angela aussi pleurait dans les bras de Ben. Seul restait Edward, qui nous fixait de son regard moqueur. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le regard que je lui renvoyai dû le déstabiliser puisqu'il déchanta rapidement. Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Jazz et la douleur que je vis dans ses yeux fût bien plus insupportable que je ne l'aurai cru.

Je venais de prendre une décision, aussi dure soit-elle c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils risquent leurs vies et celle de leurs familles pour moi. S'il devait leur arriver quelque chose jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Je rassemblai toute la détermination et le courage qu'il me restait.

Ils avaient bien réussit à vivre sans moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais moi-même réussit à vivre sans eux; alors le fait même de les côtoyer sans leur adresser la parole tous les jours ne devrait pas être trop dur. Ils étaient vraiment tous géniaux dans leur genre et s'il y avait bien une chose que je leur devais c'était ça. Pour eux, pour Jasper et pour moi, ils devaient me fuir avant de mourir.

Ses yeux étaient désormais suppliants, il savait mais ne l'acceptait pas. Il pouvait voir que je ne le voulais pas mais contrairement à lui je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. J'allais craquer s'il continuait. Du bout des doigts j'essuyai ses larmes. Les autres nous entouraient. Je pouvais voir leurs regards interrogatifs, je pouvais imaginer toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans leurs têtes et qui resteront sûrement sans réponses. D'une voix étranglée par des sanglots naissants je murmurai:

- Partez.

J'étais sûre qu'ils avaient tous entendu mais pourtant aucun d'eux ne fit un seul mouvement. La prise de Jasper sur ma taille s'intensifia.

- Quoi? Mais… commença Emmett.

- Pourquoi tu…? Commencèrent Rosalie, Alice et Angela en même temps.

- J'aimerai que nous fassions comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas, de parfaits étrangers les uns pour les autres. Croyez-moi, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Je me détachai des bras de Jasper.

- Angela, j'assurerai le transport et tout le reste. Comme je l'ai dit a ta mère tu peux rester ici pour la soirée, c'est comme tu le souhaites… Je suis vraiment désolée, soupirai-je une dernière fois avant de les quitter.

La porte d'entrée claqua peu de temps après que j'eus quitté la pièce. Arrivée en haut des escaliers je regardai la porte à l'opposée de ma chambre. Le piano me manquait et j'avais l'irrépressible envie d'en jouer. Chaque fibre de mon corps semblait attirée vers lui, mais la fatigue que je ressentais était suffisante à me dissuader d'y aller.

- Bella, m'appela Angela d'une voix dure. Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire?

Je souris à la vision de cette fille timide, intelligente et plus courageuse que je ne l'ai jamais été, les poings fermés sur les hanches et un air sévère sur le visage. Ses lunettes lui donnant par ailleurs des airs d'institutrice coquine.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi et d'autres que tu ne sauras jamais c'est ainsi et c'est un fait. Il est mieux pour vous et pour chaque élève du lycée de ne pas être trop proches de moi. Vous êtes tous géniaux je n'ai aucun doute la dessus mais j'ai des raisons qui me sont propres de me tenir éloignée de vous.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est à nous de juger si tu dois ou non te tenir éloignée de nous?

- J'ai bien peur que non Ang', souris-je tristement. Je risque déjà gros moi-même ce n'est pas pour que vous risquiez vous-même vos vies et celle de votre famille. Mes actes passés m'ont menée ici aujourd'hui et je ne le regrette pas… j'ai pu revoir Jasper. Mais il vaut mieux pour vous que vous retourniez à vos propres vies et que vous fassiez comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

- C'est seulement une impression ou tout ce que tu me dis me laisse penser que tu risques de mourir d'une minute à l'autre, me fit-elle remarquer sombrement.

- J'en suis pas loin en tous cas, ris-je sans joie. Bonne nuit Ang', je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir été ton amie pendant 48h.

- Moi aussi, l'entendis-je murmurer alors que je fermai la porte de ma chambre.

Et là, seule dans le noir de ma chambre, roulée en boule sous les couvertures, je me mis à pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? _

_Avez-vous une idée de la suite? _

_Petit indice: Edward sera dans une position gênante…_

_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos review, j'y répondrai…_

_Bonne journée,_

_Mary._


	7. Ne dis plus jamais ça!

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Tout d'abord je voudrai vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël! _

_Ensuite, je remercie tous ceux qui ont mis mon écrit en story alerte et en favoris. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_Mary. _

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

_Ne dis plus jamais ça!_

POV EDWARD 

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux soir chez Bella. Elle ne nous adressait pas la parole ou seulement lorsqu'elle se voyait obligée de le faire. Elle était devenue ma partenaire de biologie et était toujours le binôme d'Emmett. Nous savions qu'Angela et elle se voyaient pour certaines occasions ou qu'elle allait chez elle mais à chaque fois que nous l'interrogions sur le sujet, elle trouvait le moyen de changer de conversation. Jasper et moi avions essayé de les suivre un soir mais elles nous ont semées dans Port Angeles.

Pour ma part je me sentais de plus en plus mal et la raison m'échappait complètement. J'avais bien tenté de mettre ça sur le fait que l'ambiance du groupe était de plus en plus tendue, la mauvaise humeur de Rose, Alice et Jasper ou encore les blagues forcées d'Emmett mais ça ne marchait pas. J'avais aussi fait ce que je faisais le mieux, oublier par le sexe, mais je devais avouer que l'envie me manquait.

On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait combattre le mal par le mal, et j'allai vérifier ça encore une fois ce soir.

- Edward, soupira Tanya. Ravie de te revoir.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Elle referma la porte et je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de parler à nouveau que je l'embrassai avec force. Je savais qu'elle était seule tout le week-end et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle organisait une fête demain soir. Sa maison ayant une vue et un accès sur les plages de la Push était d'ailleurs une pure merveille.

Mon esprit dériva sur Isabella. Je n'avais cessé de l'observer soit directement ou à la dérobée depuis ce fameux soir chez elle. J'espérai qu'en chacun des gestes qu'elle effectuait je pourrai en connaitre un peu plus sur elle. Mais je dois bien avouer que jusque là je n'avais rien de concluant. Jasper nous avait bien raconté quelques anecdotes sur Bella et lui avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. A chacune d'entre elle je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, peut-être m'aideraient-elles à savoir pourquoi elle nous rejetait tous ainsi.

Les gémissements de Tanya me parvinrent aux oreilles. Bella arrivait à s'immiscer dans mes pensées même lorsque je m'envoyai en l'air c'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Je pris conscience du moment présent et pénétrai Tanya sans ménagement. Son cri strident résonna à mes oreilles et je crus perdre toute envie.

FLASHBACK

_Angela nous avait rejoints à la cafétéria plus pensive et inquiète que jamais. Depuis une semaine Bella nous évitait catégoriquement mais nous n'étions pas les seuls. Tout élève s'approchant d'elle se voyait rapidement rejeté. Depuis une semaine elle mangeait seule à une table de la cafétéria. Manger était d'ailleurs un bien grand mot puisqu'elle picorait à peine son assiette. La plupart du temps elle était perdue dans ses pensées ou se mettait à lire un livre les écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles. Jasper serrait les poings pour s'empêcher d'aller la retrouver. Son côté frère protecteur était mis à rude épreuve. _

_- J'en peux plus, soupira Angela en regardant fixement Bella. _

_- Tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre, elle accepte de te parler ou du moins tu vas chez elle, lui répondit sèchement Jasper. _

_- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle en mettant sa tête entre ses bras. _

_- Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe, lui souris-je. _

_- Mardi dernier lorsque vous êtes partis, je lui ai demandé des explications… _

_Jasper se mit à rire sans joie attirant quelques regards curieux. _

_- Tu riras moins une fois que je te dirai que ce dans quoi elle semble être est assez sérieux, Jazz! Je ne sais pas je veux dire ça la fait réellement souffrir tout ça, je l'ai vu! Elle ne voulait pas nous demander de partir!_

_- Mais pourtant elle l'a fait, cracha Rosalie en envoyant un regard noir à Bella. _

_- Je l'ai vu moi aussi, soupira Jasper, mais Bella restera Bella._

_- Justement tu la connais mieux que nous dis nous ce que tu en penses, l'encouragea Alice. _

_- Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis quelques années Alice, elle a changé tout comme moi! Reprit-il avec plus de force dans la voix. _

_- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne regrettait pas de nous avoir connu, qu'on était géniaux mais que ce qu'elle faisait c'était pour notre bien. Qu'il était préférable qu'on s'éloigne d'elle pour le bien de nos familles… Son visage s'est illuminé lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de te revoir… Vous auriez dû voir cette douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle… Elle ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais ce qui la pousse à être ici doit être grave… _

_Jasper rit à nouveau sans joie. _

_- Angela… tu lui as parlé à peine 48h comment peux-tu affirmer ça? _

_- Parce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle risquait d'y perdre la vie et que c'est ce qui nous arriverait si nous restions près d'elle! _

_A cette idée nous tressaillîmes tous. Jasper perdit ses couleurs._

_- Tu veux dire qu'elle nous aurait rejetés pour nous protéger? Résuma Emmett. Mais c'est complètement idiot! Elle fait quoi, à peine 50 kilos toute mouillée et c'est elle qui devrait nous protéger? _

_Je n'avais pas entendu la suite, mon cerveau était resté bloqué sur une image de Bella nue, sous la douche, moi à ses côtés, caressant ce que j'imaginai être les courbes parfaites de son corps. Mon regard avait inconsciemment dérivé vers elle. Elle se mordait sensuellement la lèvre inférieure alors que sa main caressait la couverture du livre qu'elle venait de refermer. Je commençai à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon lorsque la voix d'Alice me ramena sur terre. _

_- Je vais lui parler!_

_Elle s'était levée à une vitesse ahurissante et marchait d'un pas décidé vers Isabella. Je la vis clairement froncer les sourcils mais elle se décida à ne pas lui porter attention. Alice l'entraina jusqu'à notre table. _

_- Maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe Bella! Ca fait une semaine que tu joues les indifférentes et crois bien qu'on en a assez! Depuis une semaine c'est limite si tout ce qu'on dit est prit de travers et la je dois te dire que j'en ai plus que marre… En plus j'ai été privée de notre sortie shopping avec toute cette histoire! On en a plus que marre de te voir seule alors que si tu nous disais tout on pourrait certainement t'aider! On serait tous prêt à passer l'éponge sur ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi… Bella, s'il te plait!_

_Elle lui fit ses yeux de chien battu. Bella resta de marbre. Était-elle insensible à ce point? Un petit sourire hypocrite fit apparition sur son visage. _

_- Laisse-nous t'aider, plaida Angela. _

_- Bella, je t'en supplie, dis moi ce qu'il se passe… s'il te plait! Lui dit Jasper en s'avançant vers elle. _

_Elle recula d'un pas sans se départir de son sourire hypocrite. _

_- Bella, commençai-je sous leurs regards surpris, je ne te connais peut-être pas mais tu ne peux pas ne rien nous dire… Jasper en souffre, Alice en souffre, Rosalie, Emmett, Angela et Ben en souffrent. Ne les exclus pas de ta vie tu finiras par le…_

_- Tu l'a dis toi-même, tu ne me connais pas… Angela doit vous avoir raconté ce que je lui ai dit la semaine dernière… J'en pense chaque mot et je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'ajouterai seulement qu'il faut que vous vous y teniez, d'ici une année tout au moins tout redeviendra comme avant. Retournez à votre petite vie et laissez la mienne ou elle se trouve, laissez mon passé bien caché au fond de ses tiroirs et ne jouez pas consciemment les imbéciles…_

_- Qu'a-t-il pu t'arriver pour que tu parles comme ça? Lui demanda Jasper d'une voix douce bien qu'empreinte de doutes. _

_Elle rit sans joie avant de se détourner et de commencer à partir. _

_- Est-ce la seule chose que tu saches faire? M'enquis-je alors qu'elle se figeait._

_- Et qu'elle est la seule chose que je sache faire? _

_- Fuir. _

_Elle se retourna lentement et me fixa avec une colère et une fougue sans égal. _

_- Si au lieu de fuir tu réglais tes problèmes… tu n'aurais sûrement pas à tous nous faire souffrir! Repris-je un peu plus fort. _

_Elle se déplaça jusqu'à moi avec une agilité sans pareil sous les yeux médusés de nos amis et leurs corps figés. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien fit s'accélérer mon rythme cardiaque, son souffle percutant ma peau à intervalles irréguliers déclenchait une avalanche de frissons que je ne pouvais stopper. Son odeur flottant dans l'air était plus qu'intoxicante, je n'arrivais plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. _

_- N'insinues plus jamais que je suis lâche, ne conseilla-t-elle d'une voix dure. _

_Elle était dans une colère noire je le savais et pourtant je ne pus empêcher ces mots franchir le rempart de mes lèvres lorsqu'elle commençait à se retourner. _

_- Pourtant c'est ce que tu es, tu es lâches et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, la plus insensible des femmes que j'ai vu jusque là… Peu importe le mal que tu puisses faire tant que tu t'en sors n'est-ce pas? _

_J'allai continuer ma tirade lorsque je me retrouvai plaqué, dos contre la table du réfectoire, sa main serrant ma gorge avec force. Elle m'avait enjambé de sorte à ce que je puisse sentir ses formes contre moi. Nos nez se frôlaient, sa respiration hachée glissait sur ma peau et son regard dur comme la pierre me transperçait. Comme un si petit bout de femme pouvait être aussi forte? _

_- Je ne te permets pas de me juger! Je suis peut-être considérée comme lâche et insensible à tes yeux mais entre nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui largue ma petite amie par sms alors que je m'envoie en l'air avec une autre!_

_Elle me parlait, je voyais ses lèvres bouger, je sentais son corps contre le mien, son corps qui épousait parfaitement le mien, je ressentais toute la colère et l'énervement qui sortait par tous les pores de sa peau et j'étais tout simplement incapable de lui répondre, incapable de bouger… Incapable. _

_Son poids sur mon corps disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut mais son parfum était encore trop présent, trop entêtant pour que je puisse l'oublier. La peau découverte par son débardeur avait frôlé la mienne et je ressentais encore cette douceur et cette chaleur sur moi, contre moi. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Les ongles de Tanya griffaient la peau de mes bras. Elle m'embrassa goulument alors que je me mouvais en elle avec plus d'envie. Je voulais retrouver cette sensation de douceur et de chaleur sur ma peau, ces tressaillements lorsque son souffle chaud caressait ma peau, m'intoxiquer de cette fragrance unique qu'est son parfum… Je voulais Bella! Ce fût sur cette pensée que je jouissais en Tanya quelques coups de reins après elle.

Haletant, le visage de Bella s'imposa à moi quelques secondes mais sa voix douce et cristalline n'y était pas rattachée, simplement remplacée par celle stridente et irritante de Tanya.

- Eh bien Eddy, je ne te connaissais pas aussi… Waouh! C'était génial! Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet! Sourit-elle en me caressant le visage de ses doigts peints en rouge.

Le miroir accroché dans l'entrée me renvoyait l'image d'un beau salaud! Je venais de coucher avec Tanya pour me sortir Bella de la tête et finalement je jouissais en pensant justement à elle. Je me dégoûtai. C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Le sentiment de mal être qui prenait place dans mon estomac ne m'annonçait rien de bon. Je l'avais trahie… pire que ça je l'avais trompée…

- Eddy? S'enquit Tanya.

- Oui, bredouillai-je.

- Pourquoi m'appelais-tu _Mia Bella_? Non pas que je n'aime pas les petits surnoms mais… est-ce que ça signifie ce que je pense ce que ça signifie?

Je dus reprendre mes esprits après le nouveau choc provoqué par ses mots. J'avais joui en pensant à Bella et j'avais hurlé… son nom… durant… mon orgasme… Mon estomac n'en supporta pas plus et je me précipitai rapidement vers les toilettes. Tanya m'y rejoignit quelques minutes après avec mes vêtements. Elle me les donna et je me rhabillai rapidement.

- Eddy? S'enquit-elle tout sourires. Alors?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Eddy, premièrement… et deuxièmement tout comme les autres fois ça ne signifie absolument rien du tout, lui répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

- Avoue-le au moins cette fois-ci, quelque chose à changé entre nous, me répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Quelque chose avait bien changé cette fois, mais pas par rapport à Tanya, non… Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je ne savais pas où tout ça allait m'entrainer mais ma seule pensée cohérente lorsque je me retrouvai face à cette porte vieille et défraichie par les années ne tenait qu'en un seul mot.

Bella.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous? _

_Une petite idée pour la suite…_

_J'attends vos hypothèses…_

_Bonnes fêtes de Noël,_

_Bisous._

_Mary. _


	8. Jacob?

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël. _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, votre avis compte beaucoup. _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_Mary._

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

_Jacob _

Le 25 décembre approchait et j'angoissai. Mon père ne sera surement pas avec moi. Tanya avait décidé de faire une fête chez elle près de la Push le samedi 21. Angela et moi avions donc demandé si nous pouvions avoir notre samedi soir. Elle nous avait regardées un instant alors qu'un éclair de malice passait dans son regard.

- Je suis d'accord pour vous donner ce samedi et le suivant en prime si vous faites en sorte que les recettes augmentent ce soir indépendamment l'une de l'autre.

Angela commença à paniquer.

- Avons-nous carte blanche? Lui demandai-je excitée à l'idée de relever son défit.

Je savais que pour elle le samedi soir représentait une grande partie de ses recettes. Mais depuis mon arrivée et surement depuis que j'assurai une partie de mes shows avec Angela les demandes pour « Lola et Izzy » n'avaient cessé d'augmenter. « Lola » était le surnom d'empreint d'Angela et « Izzy » le mien.

Le BWM n'était pas une boite comme les autres. Outre le fait qu'elle attirait sa clientèle comme une boite de nuit classique, ses boissons d'où la spéciale « Black Water », elle offrait aussi la vue de plusieurs danseurs et danseuses dans des tenues plus ou moins sexy sur une scène installée spécialement près du bar. Le DJ assurait la musique depuis cette scène lui aussi. Ce n'était pas un club de striptease mais ce n'était pas non plus une boite traditionnelle, d'où son succès.

Leah avait finement joué sur ce coup là. Elle savait que nous étions les meilleurs ensembles mais séparément c'était tout autre chose.

Angela avait déjà assuré son show pour la soirée. A l'entende du tonnerre d'applaudissements qui retentirent dans la salle c'était un franc succès. Elle m'avait avoué aimer être sur scène mais ce qui la gênait le plus était que Ben n'était pas au courant de tout ça. Elle ne se donnait pas totalement, appréhendant qu'un jour il ne vienne ici et ne se décide à la quitter. Malgré tout je l'encourageai à lui parler et elle avait finalement accepté de le faire demain soir.

Ce soir, j'avais décidé de mettre le paquet pour ainsi dire. Leah voulait que ses recettes augmentent considérablement et c'est exactement ce qu'elle aura. Je repris mon sérieux. Baissant la tête je réajustai mon bustier et mon boxer rouge à dentelles noires. Je fis quelques pas pour m'assurer que je ne glisserai pas sur scène durant mon show. Le bruit des talons se vit étouffé par la musique assourdissante qui résonnait au club. Je m'assurai que les fins collants qui recouvraient la peau de mes jambes étaient bien en place eux aussi, juste au cas où.

Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvai sur scène j'aimai ressentir cette poussée d'adrénaline. Mon rythme cardiaque était désordonné tellement j'étais à la fois stressé, impatiente et heureuse de danser. L'innovation de ce soir était surement le chant, d'habitude je ne faisais que danser. Je pris place près du micro faisant glisser mes mains sur le long tube en métal retenant un vieux micro datant des années 40 ou 50. J'en attrapai le bout et baissai la tête. Mon autre main soutenait un chapeau d'homme. Je fis en sorte de le poser sur mes cheveux sans pour autant défaire le chignon -dont certaines anglaises s'échappaient- que Cherry m'avait fait.

Mon cœur cognait durement contre ma poitrine alors que j'entendais le DJ demander un peu de silence et d'attention pour le show suivant. Je réajustai le micro fixé à mon oreille avant d'écarter ma jambe droite juste assez pour que ce ne soit que le talon qui touche le sol. Replaçant ma main sur le micro je senti les filles s'agiter derrière moi. Il était prévu qu'elles apparaissent en début de chanson avant de s'éclipser.

- Et maintenant celle que vous attendez tous! IZZY!

Les lourds rideaux s'ouvrirent, me laissant à la vue de plus de deux mille personnes. Les premières mesures de « Lady Marmelade » retentirent dans la salle et ma voix s'éleva tout naturellement. J'avais pas mal répété cette chanson à Phoenix… et elle me sauvait la vie aujourd'hui.

Le tout était de leur donner ce qu'ils s'attendaient à voir sans trop en faire. Un sourire charmeur et un regard perçant accentuant les paroles phares de la chanson. Même si l'on ne la connaissait pas, les paroles en français n'étaient pas difficiles à comprendre.

Déhanchant mon corps au rythme de la musique, jouant avec la barre verticale je me laissai complètement happée par l'univers bouleversant de la scène. Musique et danse mêlés créaient un cocktail explosif.

J'étais une autre personne, loin de tout ce qui m'arrivait, je me sentais libre, plus rien ne me retenait, je n'avais plus aucun problème. Seul comptait pour moi le fait de danser, de chanter.

Je poussai ma voix dans ses extrêmes lorsque les dernières notes de musique retentirent. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'en suivit, des sifflements de toute part et du coin de l'œil je pus voir une Angela amusée et souriante eux côtés d'une Leah médusée par ma prestation. Je souri une dernière fois envoyant un clin d'œil à tous ceux présents dans la salle avant de me retourner et de rouler des hanches exagérément. J'avais gagné mon samedi et le suivant…

*********

- Mademoiselle Swan, nous ne sommes pas d'avis que vous alliez à ce genre de fête, nous ne pourrons pas vous protéger! S'entêta Charlie.

- Vous savez, ça commence toujours par une banale fête entre étudiants. Mais aux alentours de minuit la plupart sont déjà bourrés, sans compter ceux qui ont quitté les lieux entre temps et ceux qui malgré leur âge on l'air plus adultes que lycéens! Vos hommes n'auront aucun mal à se mêler parmi la foule!

- Vous êtes vraiment têtue, vous le savez?

J'avais gagné.

- Ce soir vos hommes n'auront qu'à accéder aux lieux par la plage si vous pensez risquer quoi que ce soit!

- Bien, dans ce cas je voulais vous dire que nous avions des nouvelles de votre père…

Mon cœur se mit à battre fortement contre ma poitrine.

- Il… il ne… il est…

Je commençai à paniquer quant il me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ecoutez, je sais que cette situation est difficile pour vous mais nous veillons jour et nuit sur votre père, la seule chose dont il doit s'occuper c'est de sa société. Nous lui donnons de vos nouvelles…

J'expirai lentement l'air que j'avais inconsciemment retenu avant de vriller mon regard au sien.

- Vous lui avez parlé de Jasper?

Il acquiesça.

- Qu'en a-t-il pensé?

- Mademoiselle… nous interrompit l'un des nouveaux, j'ai parlé a votre père hier et il m'a transmit une lettre pour vous…

Charlie fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension alors que je portai entièrement mon attention sur cet homme à la peau mâte et aux yeux aussi charbonneux que ses cheveux. Un sourire chaleureux naquit sur ses lèvres alors que je détaillai plus en détail sa carrure: il n'était pas aussi musclé qu'Emmett mais un peu plus que ne le sont Jasper et Edward.

- Jacob, menaça Charlie, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir avertit avant?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Charlie, ce n'est qu'une simple lettre nous n'allons pas en faire une affaire d'état! Rit-il.

Charlie bougonna en s'éloignant rapidement alors que Jacob tirait une chaise pour s'installer auprès de moi. Il me tendit la lettre où mon nom était inscrit par l'écriture italique de mon père. Malgré moi je laissai échapper une larme qu'il se contenta d'effacer. Un petit sourire de remerciement erra sur mes lèvres alors que je touchai du bout des doigts le fin papier qu'il venait de me donner.

- Mademoiselle Swan, nous interpella Seth, il semblerait que vous ayez de la visite…

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de regarder par la fenêtre, une Volvo grise et un cabriolet rouge étaient garés dans l'allée de mon garage et leurs propriétaires s'avançaient prudemment jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Vous ne leur avez rien dit? S'enquirent Charlie et Jacob.

- Rien de plus que ce dont je vous ai parlé, mes contacts avec eux ne se limitent qu'au stricte minimum… il n'y a qu'Angela que j'emmène et ramène du BWM.

- Vous pose-t-elle des questions?

- Aucune en rapport avec mon passé ou encore mon attitude envers eux bien que je sache qu'elle en meurt d'envie! Souris-je.

Il hocha la tête et ce fût la seule chose que je vis avant qu'il ne referme la porte d'entrée. J'avançai d'une démarche incertaine vers ce petit groupe de sept personnes, bras croisés et étrangement trop sérieux. Je glissai la lettre dans la poche arrière de mon jean avant de me passer une main dans les cheveux. Que pouvaient-ils bien me vouloir?

- Hey Bella! M'appela Jacob.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension lorsque je le vis courir vers moi, un sac de sucre à la main. Je sentais leurs regards sur nous alors qu'il me remettait son paquet entre les mains. Les siennes s'attardèrent un peu trop sur les miennes à mon goût. Le sourire charmeur qu'il m'adressa ne disparut pas lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Tu étais venue nous emprunter du sucre et finalement tu l'as oublié, je sais que je suis d'une bonne compagnie généralement mais…

- Je te remercie, souri-je en entrant dans son jeu.

- On se reverra surement ce soir alors, ajouta-t-il en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

Je hochai la tête avant de me retourner vers mon petit groupe de soldats attitrés. Serrant plus fortement ce pauvre paquet entre mes mains je tentai de ne pas laisser transparaitre toute la nervosité qui m'habitait. Ma main passa à nouveau dans mes cheveux lorsque je me stoppai face à eux. Je croisai leurs regards un à un pour finir par le sourire encourageant d'Angela.

- Que me vaut le déplaisir de vous voir?

- Bella, maintenant on arrête de jouer, soupira Rosalie.

Je soutins son regard un moment avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux vers Jasper.

- Que voulez-vous ? Repris-je en voulant à tous prix qu'ils me quittent rapidement.

- Et si nous entrions? Proposa Emmett.

Je soupirai et leur indiquant ma porte d'entrée de la main. Angela leur fit par du fait que Ben et elle nous rejoindraient plus tard lors de la soirée. Je lui adressai un petit sourire d'encouragement avant de fermer la porte. Elle allait lui parler de son travail au BWM. Elle m'avait annoncé que s'il lui demandait de quitter son emploi elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde et le ferait ni plus, ni moins.

Je trainai des pieds en entrant dans le salon. Une chaise était posée face au canapé. Je présumai et à juste titre que je devais m'y installer. Emmett était si solennel lorsqu'il me fit un signe de tête pour que je prenne place qu'il me fallut toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas en rire. S'il savait que j'avais déjà connu bien pire. Je secouai la tête plus par amusement que par énervement face à leur manège avant de m'installer.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez vous? _

_Une idée de ce qu'il va se passer? _

_Bisous._

_Mary._


	9. I need you to know

_Coucou!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne année à toutes (et à tous?)_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu court mais j'espère vous poster la suite rapidement après!_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage!_

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

_I need you to know_

_POV EDWARD_

_FLASHBACK_

_La porte s'ouvrit trop lentement à mon goût, me laissant un instant aveuglé par le halo de lumière qui s'en échappait. Une petite boule de poile vint se frotter entre mes jambes avant que je n'esquisse un mouvement pour entrer. Mon regard se porta comme à chaque fois sur les divers portraits de famille installés sur le meuble d'entrée. Billy, sa femme et leurs enfants. Il était le shérif de Forks depuis des années et pendant ma période révolutionnaire, celle qui a suivit notre emménagement à Forks, je venais souvent lui rendre visite au poste. Nous sommes restés de bons amis et lorsque j'ai un problème je me tourne le plus souvent vers lui. Ayant lui aussi eu un fils, il sait ce que c'est. Il m'aide à prendre du recul, à y voir plus clair… Mon père ne comprendrait certainement pas autant que lui. Je connais pourtant sa patience et son amour inconditionnel pour Emmett, Alice et moi mais je sais aussi à quel point je le déçois._

_- Edward? S'étonna Billy. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Des remords par rapport à ton comportement envers la gente féminine? _

_- Non, ris-je nerveusement. _

_- Dans ce cas…, installe-toi. _

_Je pris place dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir usagé avant de soupirer. Mon regard se perdit dans la contemplation de son tapis aux différentes teintes de couleurs. Il attendait que je parle mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment et par quoi j'allai commencer. _

_- Ca fait un moment que je ne t'avais plus vu à la Push…_

_Comptez sur Billy pour vous lancer sur un sujet léger et vous mettre à l'aise. De manière détournée il arrivera à vous tirer les vers du nez; c'est surement dû au fait que son métier est trop profondément ancré en lui. _

_- Je n'y viens plus, c'est vrai, j'ai changé de lieu de prédilection._

_Il grimaça. _

_- Pourquoi ne deviendrais-tu pas un bon garçon? _

_- Pourquoi le demandez-vous alors que vous connaissez déjà la réponse? _

_- Bien sur… j'avais omis le fait que tu voulais profiter de ta jeunesse et de tous les privilèges qui vont avec…_

_Je ris sans joie. _

_- Sérieusement Billy…_

_Je me pris la tête entre les mains, fixant un point au sol. _

_- J'ai… rencontré une fille, enfin… la demi sœur de Jasper. Elle est arrivée en ville y'a peu de temps et…_

_- Elle est différente parce qu'elle ne t'a pas sauté dessus dès qu'elle t'as vue? Elle est seulement comme Rosalie, Alice ou encore Angela? _

_- Peut-être mais il y a autre chose et c'est ça qui me fait peur, je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle… je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seulement une amie mais je ne veux pas non plus une histoire de sexe! _

_Je fixai mes yeux implorants aux siens. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle et pourtant nous ne nous sommes parlés que quelques fois et seulement pour échanger des banalités… Lorsqu'elle n'est pas près de moi je recherche son contact, je la cherche du regard… mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? _

_Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait de son fauteuil pour mettre une main paternelle sur mon épaule. _

_- Mais vois-tu… et je vais te le répéter encore une fois, je ne suis pas la personne avec laquelle il faut que tu parles de tout ça…_

_Je ne dis rien sachant pertinemment à quel point il aurait aimé que je me confie à mon père. Mais je n'en pensais pas moins, j'aurai moi aussi voulu lui parler de mes doutes et de tout ce qui fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est. _

_- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce qu'il t'arrive, tu ne me croirais certainement pas… j'ai bien peur que cette fois tu sois le seul à pouvoir le découvrir, et crois-moi, tout ira beaucoup mieux après…_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je me retrouvai assis dans le salon de Bella à la regarder fixement. Je tentai de déchiffrer les sentiments que m'inspiraient sa vue, le cœur battant à une allure démesurée, la nervosité de mes gestes, ma gêne en sa présence… Tant de signes qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Je suis plus qu'habitué aux liaisons homme-femme tant physiquement que moralement, alors pourquoi devrait-elle être la seule à tant me chambouler?

Sa main ramena lentement ses cheveux en arrière, l'effluve de son parfum titillant mes narines. Je fermai les yeux de bien être avant de les rouvrir sous le coup de coude d'Alice. Elle m'envoya un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Bella. Peut-être ma petite sœur pourrait-elle m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive? Je me promis de lui en parler plus tard.

- Bella, nous voulons des explications… commença Emmett.

Nous la vîmes se tendre.

- Nous voulons t'aider et sommes prêts à tout, mais nous ne pourrons pas le faire si tu ne nous expliques pas ce qu'il se passe, continua-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Nous voulons vraiment t'aider, reprit Alice.

Jasper se leva et vint se planter devant elle. Elle évitait son regard et lui se bornait à la regarder. Je me levai pour intervenir lorsqu'il la prit par les épaules et la força à se relever. Son regard planté dans celui de Bella, il resserra sa prise sur les maigres bras de sa sœur.

- Je sais pertinemment qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave pour que tu sois seule ici. Je connais assez bien Aro pour savoir qu'il ne t'aurait pas laissée seule. Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour ne serais-ce que penser à se séparer de toi… J'ai essayé de le joindre mais on m'a fait savoir qu'il était en voyage d'affaire ou trop occupé pour pouvoir me parler. Nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas idiot alors cesse ton petit jeu et raconte moi la vérité.

- Que t'avons-nous fait?

Ces mots franchirent le rempart de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je les avais prononcés mais je craignais pourtant d'entendre sa réponse. J'avais peur qu'elle nous quitte aussi vite qu'elle était apparue dans nos vies et pourtant, j'avais ce désagréable sentiment qu'un jour c'est ce qu'il allait arriver.

Ses yeux se soudèrent aux miens pour ne plus les lâcher. Elle était la plus fascinante et la plus complexe créature que j'eus rencontré jusque là, le mystère qui l'entourait ne cessait de s'épaissir plus le temps passait. Mais je voulais tout savoir d'elle. Tout.

- Absolument rien, soupira-t-elle, écoutez… je vous promets qu'un jour je vous parlerez de tout ça mais en attendant… vivez votre vie et éloi…

Rosalie se déplaça si rapidement que nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de l'arrêter. Le bruit qui suivit la gifle qu'elle venait d'infliger à Bella se répercuta dans la pièce. Elle porte sa main à sa joue et esquissa un sourire.

- Je crois que je l'ai méritée, chuchota-t-elle.

- Et t'en mérite encore beaucoup plus! Pourquoi nous évites-tu ainsi? Je ne t'ai rien fait comme c'est le cas de chaque personne dans cette pièce! Tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu deviennes notre amie! Si tu as besoin de temps pour nous dire ce qu'il ne va pas… prends-le! Mais ne nous punis pas nous aussi!

- Vous punir? Reprit une Bella abasourdie.

- Bella, soupira Jasper, je… je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois et inconsciemment c'est ce qu'il se passe… Tu es là mais je ne peux pas te parler, te prendre dans mes bras ou te taquiner comme… comme un frère le ferait. Ca me tue de te savoir si proche mais en même temps si loin. Je sais que ma décision n'était pas la plus judicieuse à l'époque et je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir complètement rayé de ma vie mais ne me rejettes pas… pas encore une fois. J'ai eu tellement mal de te perdre, de me savoir si impuissant face à ce qu'il t'arrive… même si tu ne nous dis rien, tout ce qu'on veut, ce que _je veux _c'est que tu me refasses une place dans ta vie…

Elle secoua la tête de dépit avant de se mordre fortement la lèvre, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tous moments. Mais qu'a-t-elle pu vivre?

- Nous sommes dignes de confiance, lui fit remarquer Alice.

Bella se mit à rire sans joie.

- Je n'en doute pas, lui répondit-elle.

Son portable se mit à sonner la coupant dans son élan. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'éclipser pour répondre.

- Qu'en pensez vous jusque là? Dis-je.

- La Bella que je connais aurait déjà craqué à ce stade… mais rien! S'emporta Jazz. Mais pourquoi Aro n'est-il pas ici, pourqu…

Il se baissa et ramassa une enveloppe où le nom de Bella était inscrit en italique. Il suivit la courbe des lettres avec son doigt et fût secoué par un petit rire nerveux. Bien vite il l'ouvrit et en sortit son contenu. Nous allions peut-être avoir des réponses même si la méthode pour en récolter était des plus malhonnêtes.

* * *

_Avez une idée de ce que contient la lettre? Ou de la suite plus simplement? _

_Bisous._

_Mary. =D_


	10. La lettre

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de cette attente pour le chapitre 9, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez? **

**La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc la suite devrait arriver plus ou moins rapidement…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 9_

_La Lettre_

POV BELLA

Angela venait de me prévenir qu'elle n'avait pas pu en parler à Ben. Elle appréhendait beaucoup trop sa réaction et voulait que je sois là pour le calmer au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. J'essayai de rassembler le peu de courage qu'il me restait pour les affronter à nouveau. Tout ça allait mal finir, je le pressentais. A l'instant où je passai ma main dans ma poche arrière et que je la retrouvai vide, un sentiment de panique s'empara de moi. J'étais pourtant sûre qu'elle était encore dans ma poche lorsque je…

Tremblante, je mis un pas devant l'autre comme si l'on m'emmenait à la guillotine ou du moins, c'est ce qui y ressemblait le plus. Je m'appuyai nonchalamment contre le mur, cherchant un quelconque soutient au cas où mes jambes ne seraient plus en mesure de me supporter. Jazz tenait entre ses mains _la lettre_. Je les vis blanchir à vue d'œil.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, leurs visages blafards et leurs yeux reflétant leur inquiétude se posèrent sur moi. J'aurai certainement dû être en colère contre eux pour avoir fait ce qu'ils avaient fait mais je ne l'étai pas, j'étai seulement inquiète de ne pas les voir reprendre des couleurs plus habituelles.

- Pourrais-tu nous expliquer?

La voix tremblotante d'Edward s'éleva dans les airs et brisa l'atmosphère silencieuse de la pièce.

- Je n'en connais pas le contenu.

- MAIS PUTAIN BELLA! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE! Hurla-t-il.

Je fis un pas en arrière tant sa réaction me surprit. Il arracha presque la lettre des mains de Jasper et me la mit devant les yeux. Mes mains attrapèrent les siennes et en de lents mouvements je la lui pris. Je reconnu aussitôt cette écriture propre à mon père. De savoir qu'il avait prit le temps de me l'écrire à la main me réchauffa le cœur et embelli cette journée qui s'était annoncée des plus catastrophiques.

_Ma chérie, _

_Je n'aurai pas dû t'écrire mais la situation l'imposait. Je me doute que Charlie t'es parlé des nouvelles avancées concernant l'enquête et tout ce qui te lie de près ou de loin à cette affaire. Tu as sûrement dû remarquer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle équipe d'agents à Forks. Elle y a été envoyée par mesure de sécurité. Ils avaient arrêté James mais il se trouve qu'il a réussit à s'échapper. Tout comme moi tu dois te douter qu'Ethan est derrière tout ça… _

_Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne cesse de penser que toute cette situation est entièrement ma faute. Si pendant ces quelques mois je n'avais pas eu autant de travail j'aurai pu faire plus attention à toi. Je n'aurai pas aussi facilement accepté qu'Ethan entre dans nos vie, mais je me suis dit qu'avec lui tu supporterais bien mieux le fait que je ne sois pas là. Mon ignorance nous a mis dans cette situation, tu n'aurais pas assisté à toutes ces atrocités sans ça…_

_Je t'imagine bien en train de me dire que tout ceci n'est pas vrai, que c'est toi qui a fait le choix de les suivre… Mais si j'avais été là ce soir-là, comme je te l'avais promis, rien ne serait arrivé! _

_Ton témoignage devait être entendu dans un mois mais avec la fuite de James et le fait qu'Ethan reste introuvable… Apparemment l'agent qui a réussit à infiltrer l'un des réseaux d'actions de Caïus a commencé à se voir attribuer de plus lourdes tâches et ainsi récolter des preuves… Quand je pense que tu as été en contact avec lui pendant tout ce temps, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux! Tu as dû risquer ta vie pour les faire plonger! _

_Charlie m'a parlé de ta rencontre avec Jasper. Il ne serait pas d'accord pour que tu lui dises tout et je préfère te laisser décider seule, je n'ai moi-même pas d'idée arrêtée dessus. Il doit être au courant, je ne dis pas nécessairement de tout mais de quelques éléments; d'un autre côté, tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point c'est dangereux. Sa vie, celle de sa famille et de ses amis risquerait de devenir compliquée et le mettre sous surveillance ajouterait au travail déjà bien compliqué et stressant des agents qui ont ta garde. Peu importe ce que tu décides, ne le fais pas en fonction de ce que les autres attendent de toi._

_Je te demanderai de ne plus rien faire d'imprudent, si tu as un doute, ne gardes pas tout pour toi… Charlie est encore un bon agent, il fera tout pour te garder en sécurité, et il sait à quel point tu es importante à mes yeux. _

_Je regrette vraiment de ne plus te voir entrer dans mon bureau pour m'interrompre dans mon travail parce que tu veux m'annoncer qu'il t'est arrivée une chose X ou Y au lycée, au travail ou avec tes amis… Ces moments qui m'exaspéraient parfois me manquent désormais… Mais j'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour toi, il va falloir que je me rende à Port Angeles pour parler avec un investisseur. Je ferai en sorte d'avoir une couverture pour que nous passions ces vacances ensemble. Si tout se passe pour le mieux, je serai à Forks dans la nuit du dimanche 22 au lundi 23 décembre. Prends soin de toi. _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Papa._

Les larmes me brûlaient les yeux et ma vue était tellement brouillée que je peinai à distinguer la forme des corps de mes invités. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur, la lettre toujours entre les mains, alors que je les entendais pour la plupart faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Qui sont James et Ethan? Et plus important, pourquoi Caïus Tavares te connaîtrait-il?

* * *

**Alors, avez-vous une idée de la suite? **

**Une petite review?**

**Bisous.**

**Mary.**


	11. Et si tu te confiais?

**Bonjour tous le monde!**

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre…**

**Mais avant ça, j'aimerai pouvoir remercier toutes celles qui m'ont mise en story alert, author alert et m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Un merci particulier à tinga bella dont la review m'a énormément touché.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

_Et si tu te confiais? _

POV EDWARD

Jasper rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis un certain temps déjà. Mon cerveau était en ébullition tellement il fonctionnait. Des milliers de scénarios se confondaient dans mon esprit plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Comment une fille comme elle pouvait être reliée à Caïus Tavares?

Son nom a plusieurs fois été cité dans la presse pour diverses affaires de fraudes, de transferts illégaux de drogues ou d'autres substances illicites, proxénétisme, vente indirecte d'armes et j'en passe… Mais à chaque fois il a été relâché par faute de preuves ou de leur disparition, manque de témoins ou rétractation de certains d'entre eux…

J'observai Bella plus attentivement, assise contre le mur en pleurs. Comment a-t-elle pu se laisser entrainer dans cet univers? Elle n'a rien d'une toxico, malgré le fait que, comme Jazz et moi elle était adepte du coup d'un soir, il n'y avait rien qui laisserai penser qu'elle puisse être de près ou de loin liée à l'un des plus grands trafiquant mondiaux.

Alice et Rosalie avaient quittées la pièce et cherchaient la salle de bain. Emmett et Jazz étaient semblables à des cadavres et je devais assurément leur ressembler.

- Ethan Woods était mon petit ami avant que je ne vienne à Forks. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au BWM de Phoenix. Je l'ai reconnu au lycée le lendemain, accoudé à sa moto et discutant avec James. Il était tellement absorbé par sa conversation qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnue. Il se trouve qu'il n'a pas cessé de revenir les jours qui ont suivit. J'ai apprit par la suite qu'il était le cousin de James et le chef de cette petite bande de délinquants. Ethan avait à peine 20 ans. Tout le monde savait que James revendait de la drogue dans les toilettes du lycée ou en dehors, pourtant personne n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter.

Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Une semaine et demie était passée depuis ce fameux soir au BWM, j'y étais retournée avec mes amies entre temps et à chaque fois je le voyais repartir avec une fille différente, brune, blonde ou rousse, sobre, saoule ou défoncée et…

- A chaque fois? Tu y allais combien de fois en une semaine? Lui demanda Alice.

- Très souvent, trois voire quatre fois par semaines.

- Euh… d'accord, lui répondit Alice complètement abasourdie.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire bien vite étouffé lorsqu'elle croisa le regard coléreux de Jasper.

- Un soir nous nous sommes reparlés, j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que je n'étai pas intéressée, mais il a persévéré. Le jour suivant alors que j'allai partir en cours, il m'attendait devant chez moi… J'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et suis partie avec ma voiture. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas me lâcher et quasiment partout où j'allai, je le retrouvai. Après une semaine à jouer à ce petit jeu j'en ai eu marre. Je suis directement allée le voir à la sortie des cours pour mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. James et sa bande étaient là.

- Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal au moins, s'enquit Rosalie.

- Non pas du tout…

- Continues, lui ordonna Jasper d'une voix dure.

Emmett vint se placer à ses côtés par sécurité. Ses membres tremblaient d'une rage trop contenue. Je m'assis face à elle, contemplant ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle revivait ce moment avec tellement de force et d'émotion que sa voix se cassait ou tremblait.

- Je lui ai fait comprendre que je voulais lui parler en privé. J'avais déjà peur de James pour différentes raisons et être mal à l'aise n'allait pas aider à m'éclaircir les idées sur ce que j'étai venue annoncer à Ethan. Quant il a refusé, je suis tout simplement partie sans un mot… mais il m'a rattrapée… et m'a embrassée. J'étai perdue dans un premier temps et sans vraiment réfléchir je lui ai rendu son baiser. On a commencé à sortir ensemble, il acceptait tout de moi et j'acceptai toutes les choses qu'il me donnait en retour. Je l'ai vraiment aimé et quand j'ai su que toute cette affaire n'était pas seulement une affaire de drogues, il était déjà trop tard. J'avais déjà rencontré son père, Caïus Tavares, mais à l'époque je ne savais pas qui il était. Ethan avait lui aussi rencontré Aro, mais il travaillait beaucoup à l'époque donc, de finalement me voir avec un homme que j'aimai l'a rassuré.

- Il savait pour ton… train de vie? M'enquis-je.

Elle acquiesça pour simple réponse et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir jaloux de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son père, Carlisle ne m'acceptait pas; Aro l'aimait et le mien m'ignorait.

- De la à dire qu'il l'acceptait complètement tant pour Jasper que pour moi, c'était autre chose…

- Pourquoi la CIA est-elle intervenue? Lui demanda Emmett.

- J'ai peut-être prit conscience de la chose trop tard mais je voulais m'en sortir alors j'ai tout raconté à mon père. Il m'a écouté, sans broncher avant de sortir de la pièce. Lorsque je suis allée le rejoindre, il pleurait. Disons, qu'il est d'avis à penser que tout est de sa faute là où j'ai décidé que ce serait la mienne… Je suis restée une semaine entière cloitrée chez moi, évitant tout contact avec l'extérieur, j'en avais besoin. Finalement j'ai appelé directement aux locaux du FBI et de la CIA à New York en leur disant que je pourrai les aider à attraper Caïus Tavares et que je connaissais sa prochaine cible; je vous laisse deviner qu'ils m'ont bien rit au nez.

- Et c'est tout? Je veux dire, ils n'ont même pas tenté de savoir si ce que tu disais était vrai? Ils n'ont rien approfondit? Reprit-il incrédule.

- Le soir suivant la mort de la famille Bellow ils se sont présentés chez mon père. Je n'étais pas là mais ils attendaient sagement mon retour. J'ai posé mes conditions, ils ont posé les leurs et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui, finit-elle en se relevant.

- J'attends la suite, lui intima Jasper.

- Laisses tomber Jazz, tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop! Se rebella-t-elle.

- Tout ce que je sais, dit-il en la surplombant, c'est ton histoire avec cet enfoiré d'Ethan!

- Que veux-tu que j'ajoute? Que si je n'avais pas moi-même passé ce contrat avec eux je serai derrière les barreaux d'une prison pour la trentaine à venir? J'ai fait des choses dont tu ne me croirai pas capable et que je regrette mais c'était mes choix! J'en assume les erreurs aujourd'hui et c'est pourquoi je suis séparée de mon père, que je n'ai plus d'amis, que j'ai quitté Phoenix pour Forks et que ces putain d'enfoirés d'agents de la CIA m'ont manipulés pour que je fasse tomber Caïus et le salaud que j'ai aimé à en crever! Tout ça pour qu'ils finissent par s'en sortir!

Elle commença à partir mais Jasper la retint. J'assistai à la scène complètement médusé, cette fille avait réellement un côté dangereux et sauvage. J'étai loin de dire que cette histoire ne me foutait pas la trouille mais elle m'excitait, j'adorai flirter avec le danger.

Le fait qu'elle utilise le passé pour parler de sa relation avec Ethan Woods me soulagea plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Je me demande bien à quoi il peut bien ressembler. Elle n'est pas le genre de fille à se contenter d'un geek ou d'un complet inconnu aux yeux du monde.

- Je voudrai tout savoir, lui demanda Jasper.

Elle planta un regard haineux dans celui de son frère tout en se dégageant de sa poigne. J'en frissonnai de plaisir.

- Rentres toi bien ça dans le crâne Jasper… c'est NON! A l'heure qu'il est tu devrais déjà avoir quitté cette maison avec tes amis et…

Il la serra contre lui et elle ne se débâta pas, se laissant aller au rythme des caresses qu'il lui faisait dans les cheveux.

- Je ne te laisserai plus partir sœurette, j'accepte tout de toi, tant ton passé que ton présent… celui dans lequel j'y ai une place, celui dans lequel toi et moi avancerons main dans la main. Je t'aiderai et te soutiendrai du mieux que je peux c'est comme ça et tu n'y pourras rien. T'auras beau essayer, je ne partirai pas, surtout pas cette fois.

Il posa son front contre le sien avant de lui déposer un baiser dessus.

- Moi aussi je peux avoir un câlin? Demanda Emmett d'une petite voix.

Jazz et Bella le fixèrent, les yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Finalement, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et moi les rejoignîmes. Je ne sais pas où tout cela allait nous mener mais le seule chose dont j'étai certain, c'est que, peu importe mon futur, peu importe les révélations faites ou à faire, je la protégerai et ne la quitterai plus. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je la vis me sourire. Mais que m'arrivait-il à la fin?

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Une idée de la suite? **

**Pourquoi ne laisseriez vous pas une petite review? (sans être trop exigeante)**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Mary.**


	12. The power of music

**Bonsoir!**

**Je me suis permise de poster le chapitre 11 ce week-end puisque la semaine prochaine j'ai une semaine entière d'épreuves de bac blanc…**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je posterai la suite mais il n'y aura pas de trop grande attente.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 11_

_The power of music_

POV BELLA

- Maintenant arrêtes de gigoter! Me demanda Alice.

Après les semi révélations sur mon passé à Jazz et aux autres, ils avaient décidé de rester et de faire en sorte que nous nous rendions tous à la fête de Tanya ensemble. Les garçons nous attendaient au rez-de-chaussée.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de leur manque de réaction. Tenaient-ils si peu à la vie pour rester auprès de moi? Pensaient-ils ne serais-ce qu'un peu à leur famille? Et à la peine qu'ils leur infligeront s'il venait à leur arriver quelque chose?

- Pourquoi? Leur demandai-je.

- Pourquoi quoi? Me répondit Rosalie.

- Qu'est ce qui vous pousse à rester avec moi?

Elle soupirèrent de concert mais ne me répondirent pas.

- Voilà! S'exclama Alice en finissant d'appliquer du gloss sur mes lèvres. Tu es magnifique! N'est-ce pas Rose?

- Superbe! Me sourit-elle.

J'observai dans le miroir cette jeune femme portant une robe bleue nuit lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, en dos nu et au décolleté extravagant. Ses boucles brunes étaient redéfinies grâce à Rose et tombaient en une cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux caramel étaient sublimés par un maquillage naturel et tellement léger qu'il paraissait ne pas exister. Ses jambes déjà longues avaient gagné une dizaine de centimètres grâce à une paire d'escarpins noirs. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me retournai pour leur faire face.

- Vous aviez raison, vous êtes de vraies pros, soupirai-je.

J'enfilai un gilet noir un peu plus long que la robe sous leurs rires. Je leur laissai le loisir de finir de se préparer dans ma chambre pendant que je rejoignais mon bureau. Il fallait que je parle à Angela et que je mette au courant Charlie.

Ma main trembla lorsqu'elle se posa sur la poignée mais bien vite je surmontai ma peur et entrai. On devinai aisément mon piano sous la toile blanche qui le recouvrait.

J'avais une folle envie d'en jouer mais je n'aurai visiblement pas le temps. J'enlevai lentement la bâche qui le recouvrait après un instant d'hésitation. Comme la dernière fois que j'étai entrée dans cette pièce, je fis le tour du piano en le caressant du bout des doigts. Un sourire mélancolique s'égara sur mes lèvres lorsque je m'assis sur le banc. Mes doigts effleurèrent avec vénération les touches blanches et noires, je m'apprêtais à appuyer sur l'une d'entre elles lorsque mon portable sonna.

- Allô?

- Bella, c'est Angela. Quand est-ce que vous nous rejoindrez?

La panique était audible dans sa voix.

- On ne devrait pas tarder ne t'inquiètes pas, lui assurai-je.

- Comment est-ce qu'on fera, je veux dire une fois que tu seras arrivée?

- Tu ne lui diras rien en début de soirée. Il n'est pas d'un naturel à boire d'après ce que tu m'as dit donc ça devrait aller… Aux alentours de minuit tu l'emmèneras dans un coin isolé et je vous suivrais. Je me cacherai et si besoin s'en fait j'interviendrai, d'accord?

- Hum hum… d'accord. A bientôt!

Elle raccrocha et j'en profitai pour contempler mon portable. Devrai-je plutôt attendre pour parler à Charlie en face à face ou lui téléphoner? Après un moment de réflexion je pris mon courage à deux mains et composai le numéro de portable que j'avais apprit par cœur. Il décrocha après deux sonneries.

- Allô?

- Charlie, c'est Bella…

- Un problème? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- Non, non pas du tout… En fait, il se trouve j'ai… fait quelques confidences sur mon passé… à mon demi frère et ses amis… Je sais que de votre point de vue ce n'était pas envisageable mais j'avais besoin de leur en parler, les ignorer devenait de plus en plus difficiles et je…

- Que leur as-tu dit? Me coupa-t-il durement.

- Je leur ai seulement parlé de ma rencontre avec Ethan et James et j'ai dû laisser échapper quelques fois le nom de…

Je finis ma phrase en murmurant.

- Peux-tu répéter s'il te plait? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai dû laisser échapper le nom de Caïus Tavares une ou deux fois, répétai-je d'une voix assez audible pour lui.

Le silence se fit au bout de la ligne. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre patiemment.

- Tu leur fais confiance?

- Assez pour savoir qu'ils n'iront pas en parler sur tous les toits et les recherches que vous avez faites sur eux vous prouvent qu'ils sont de bonne foie non?

- Ce qui est fait est fait, nous allons faire en sorte qu'ils soient un minimum surveillés eux et leurs parents. Bella, te rends tu comptes à quel point ce que tu viens de faire est dangereux pour eux?

- J'en suis consciente et je suis vraiment désolée de vous ajouter leur surveillance alors que vous peinez déjà à le faire pour moi, soupirai-je.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne fais pas toujours ce qu'il faut pour être entièrement coopérative, rit-il.

- Merci Charlie.

Il finit par raccrocher après m'avoir donné de nouvelles instructions. Je savais que Jacob allait être l'un des agents en charge de ma surveillance ce soir. Il ne m'inspirait pas entièrement confiance contrairement à Seth, Paul ou Jared mais il n'avait pas l'air trop méchant non plus.

Je reportai mon attention sur le piano. Malgré la noirceur dans laquelle la pièce était plongée, il paraissait l'éclairer. Mes doigts devenus maladroits par manque d'exercice se posèrent en suspension au dessus des touches. Je me laissai envahir par les différentes émotions qui bataillaient en moi. Mon majeur effectuait une légère pression sur une touche blanche et le pièce se remplit de ce son si doux. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et mes yeux se fermèrent lorsque j'entamai le « Clair de Lune » de Debussy, l'un de mes morceaux préférés.

Bien qu'un peu hésitante, je finis par retrouver mes repères; les deux fausses notes du début furent vite oubliées et je retrouvai toute mon agilité et mon adresse. Les notes se succédaient et retentissaient en moi avec tant de force, de puissance que j'en étais chamboulée. Que je joue ce morceau ou que je l'écoute, il possédait toujours autant de pouvoir sur moi. Depuis que j'avais quitté Phoenix, je ne l'avais plus écouté une seule fois; le jouer sur un piano m'étant devenu impossible depuis le départ de Jasper.

La dernière note résonna dans la pièce et mes mains retombèrent machinalement le long de mon corps. Pour la première fois depuis des mois je ne me sentais plus tourmentée ou menacée; tout comme la danse, le piano m'aidait à relativiser les choses et tout oublier. J'ouvris les yeux contemplant cet objet avec tant d'admiration que mes doigts glissèrent d'eux-mêmes sur sa surface lisse. Jamais je ne pourrai empêcher ce geste.

- Je dois avouer que tu le joues mieux que moi.

Je me retournai vers la porte pour y voir Edward appuyé contre le chambranle. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça, murmurai-je.

Je me relevai sous son expression de surprise avant de remettre la toile sur l'instrument.

- Pourquoi?

- Non rien, mais tu en joues?

- Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, Bella… il y a beaucoup de choses que je fais qui pourront te surprendre.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et se retrouva face à moi. Ses iris plongèrent dans les miennes et bien vite j'en oubliai le lieu et l'endroit où nous étions. Son regard intense était indéchiffrable derrière ce voile de désir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Son souffle frai balayait mon visage. Sa main tremblotante s'approcha de mon visage qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. J'en frissonnais d'anticipation.

- Bella! Edward! Descendez on vous attends! Hurla Alice du rez-de-chaussée.

Sa main retomba lentement le long de son corps et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je n'osai rien dire ou faire un quelconque mouvement, que m'arrivait-il? Je n'avais jamais perdu mes moyens devant un garçon et encore moins devant Ethan.

- On devrait y aller, chuchota-t-il en m'entrainant hors du bureau.

Je le suivis docilement encore incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Tanya habitait une grande villa aux abords de la plage de la Push. C'était la première fois que j'y venais et le cadre était des plus idyllique. Le soleil couchant se mêlait harmonieusement aux couleurs sombres de l'océan, le vent nous amenait les douces odeurs marines et le bruit des vagues se cassant contre les rochers ou sur la rive. Nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer à l'intérieur. Nous étions tout de même en plein hiver et la brise glaciale s'infiltrait au travers de nos simples vêtements.

- Hé! Edward! S'exclama Tanya en le serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Elle le couva du regard pendant qu'elle nous adressait un vague salut. J'étais prête à parier qu'elle avait une relation avec lui. Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre pourquoi les hommes préfèrent les blondes pulpeuses et quasiment entièrement refaites.

Surement un autre grand mystère de la vie que nous n'arriverons jamais à résoudre.

Je détournai les yeux de la vision de cette blonde aux bras d'Edward et scannai la foule du regard en cherchant ma victime de ce soir. Après tout, Forks était une ville perdue au milieu de nulle part et je la quitterai d'ici une année. Ce soir je voulais fêter Noël en m'amusant et prendre du bon temps. Que pourrait-il m'arriver?

* * *

**Questions traditionnelles: **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Une petite idée de la suite? **

**Je vais complètement changer de sujet mais j'ai dans l'idée de participer au concours Bloody Valentine. **

**Mon OS sera publié dans la soirée ou demain matin dans le pire des cas. **

**J'aimerai savoir s'il pourrait faire l'objet d'une suite après le concours. **

**A vous de me le dire!**

**Il s'intitulera « The Lord ». **

**N'hésitez pas à le lire et à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.**

**Bonne soirée.**

**Bises. =D**

**Mary. **


	13. Is that a mistake?

**Hey! **

**Me revoilà après une petite semaine d'absence ( un peu plus quand même) avec la suite, le chapitre 12.**

**Ce chapitre est différent des autres, il y a un petit lemon mais vraiment petit et disons que je n'en suis pas vraiment fière enfin, vous verrez… J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre!**

**Dans un tout autre sujet, j'ai écrit un OS, un Jasper/ Bella pour le concours Bloody Valentine. C'est un genre très différent de **_**My Mistake**_** tant au niveau de l'écrit que du ressentit des personnages. Si jamais vous avez le temps ou l'envie de le lire et de me laisser votre avis copiez/collez le lien suivant en enlevant les deux espaces:**

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5689656/1/The_Lord

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

**Kiss.**

**Mary.**

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

_Is that a mistake?_

POV EDWARD

Je connaissais ce regard pour l'avoir tant de fois utilisé auparavant. Elle scannait la foule à la recherche d'une potentielle victime. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait; ce sentiment de toute puissance qui monte en vous, cette envie de relever un défit que vous vous êtes imposés et le plaisir final lorsque vous couchez avec cette personne. C'était un jeu auquel on finissait toujours par gagner. Je me sentais étrangement mal de la voir agir ainsi surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé chez elle.

Je l'avais entendue jouer du piano du rez-de-chaussée et j'étais monté. Alice et Rosalie étant déjà descendues.

Lorsque je l'avais vue j'ai immédiatement été envoûté. Elle avait manqué d'assurance mais ces quelques fausses notes n'avaient rien enlevé au charme de ce « Clair de Lune » de Debussy.

Elle enleva lentement son gilet ne lâchant pas sa proie du regard. Lorsque je vis sa robe je cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Aucun tissu ne recouvrait son dos jusqu'à sa chute reins, et celui qui recouvrait sa poitrine semblait à peine tenir autour de sa nuque. Bella était tout simplement sublime. J'avais déjà eu le plaisir de voir à quel point la robe était décolletée au niveau de sa poitrine, me laissant le loisir d'apercevoir la naissance de ses seins.

- Pas mal ta robe, lui lança moqueusement Tanya.

Bella quitta sa proie du regard et observa Tanya de haut en bas.

- Toujours mieux que la tienne, lui répliqua-t-elle avant de s'élancer parmi les lycéens.

Elle me laissa là avec le reste du groupe complètement médusé. Sa chasse venait de commencer et elle était apparemment déterminée à la finir comme il se doit.

POV BELLA

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, j'avais bu quelques verres mais pas assez pour être considérée comme saoule, seulement joyeuse. Les mains de Josh parcouraient mon corps au rythme de la musique, pourtant, je n'arrivai pas à ressentir ce sentiment de toute puissance, ce contrôle que j'aimai avoir lors de mes chasses. Quelque chose avait changé mais je ne savais pas quoi. Mon regard se posa sur Edward, une bière à la main, il regardait fixement dans ma direction.

Tanya ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde depuis son arrivée. Les mains de Josh se stabilisèrent sur mon bas ventre, caressant ma peau au travers du tissu. Je fermai les yeux sous cette sensation, ma tête tombant en arrière sur son épaule.

- Et si on s'isolait un peu tous les deux? Murmurai-je près de son oreille.

- Tout ce que tu veux chérie.

Je souris en me laissant entrainer vers l'étage. Il nous mena à travers un long couloir avant d'ouvrir la première porte qu'il eût vu. Bien vite je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur alors qu'il la refermait. Sa bouche dévora la mienne alors que mes mains s'empressaient de détacher la boucle de sa ceinture. Les siennes parcouraient mes cuisses et remontaient ma robe dans un même mouvement. Son pantalon et son boxer rejoignirent bien vite le sol alors qu'il effectuait une légère pression sur ma cuisse pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Ses mains vinrent détacher le tissu de ma robe. Je poussai un soupir de bien être lorsque sa bouche vint mordiller mes mamelons. Il releva ses yeux vers moi et je pris son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser férocement. Il me reposa au sol puis prit un préservatif dans sa poche arrière avant de me le tendre, un sourire espiègle flottant sur son visage. J'ouvrai lentement le paquet, lui lançant un regard au travers de mes cils. Je pris son membre en mains et effectuai de lents vas-et viens, ses grognements résonnant à mes oreilles.

- Tu vas me tuer, me dit-il.

Je déroulai le préservatif autour de son membre et à peine eus je fini que nous reprîmes notre position initiale. Son bassin ondulant contre le mien, je gémissais dans sa bouche. Il arrêta cette divine torture pour écarter la ficelle de mon string, son doigt caressant mon intimité. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et vint la mordiller.

- Putain t'es trop bonne, soupira-t-il.

Je pris possession de sa bouche tentant vainement de combler cette sensation de vide qui montait en moi. Je me dégoûtai de faire une telle chose. Mes mains griffèrent son dos alors qu'il me pénétrait d'un violent coup de rein, butant directement sur mon point G. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et je gémissais à nouveau tellement c'était bon.

- Tu es tellement…

Il sortit de mon antre pour s'y enfoncer plus fort la seconde s'après.

- … serrée! Dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque.

Il commença ses vas et viens en moi, mon dos butant contre le mur à chacune de ses poussées. Il s'affaira à me mordiller le cou, l'une de ses mains sur mon sein et l'autre soutenant mon postérieur. Je n'arrivai _plus _à m'abandonner aux sensations de plaisir et d'excitation; le vide et le sentiment de trahir Edward étaient trop profondément ancrés en moi.

- Plus fort… vas-y plus fort, lui quémandai-je.

Il accéléra ses mouvements, butant plusieurs fois sur mon point G, je me sentais faible et sale de m'abandonner ainsi à lui. Je voulais seulement oublier Edward et ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce, je voulais oublier ce sentiment de jalousie qui m'avait tenaillé le cœur lorsque je l'avais vu avec Tanya. Pourquoi _ça _m'arrive à moi et surtout maintenant? Ma vie n'était elle pas encore assez compliquée comme cela?

Il se libéra en moi et, après un puissant coup de rein et l'appui de ses doigts sur mon clitoris, je criai ma jouissance.

Il m'embrassa plusieurs fois en rattachant ma robe autour de mon cou. Mes doigts se promenaient librement dans son dos, ressentant les marques que mes ongles y avaient laissé.

- Je suis désolée, lui dis-je.

Il me sourit en m'embrassant à nouveau mais plus longuement.

- C'est quand tu veux chérie, me murmura-t-il.

Il se rhabilla rapidement et après une légère caresse sur ma chute de reins, nous

quittâmes ce qui semblait être… la chambre de Tanya.

Devrai-je me sentir coupable?

Non.

* * *

**Voilà voilà… **

**C'est vraiment un petit lemon, peu développé d'ailleurs mais j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. **

**Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose durant ce chapitre mais les prochains seront signe de rapprochement entre Edward et Bella…**

**A bientôt.**

**Kiss.**

**Mary.**


	14. First Kiss

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est la neige ou peut-être la perspective de surement passer un bon week-end mais j'ai décidé de vous poster un nouveau chapitre…**

**Une petite voix m'a dit qu'il vous plaira surement, j'attends de voir si elle a raison! Le chapitre s'intitulera **_**First kiss**_**. Alors, bon signe? **

**Sinon, je voulais vous rappeler ma participation au concours Bloody Valentine. Mon OS (qui n'en restera surement pas un car j'entame déjà l'écriture du 3****ème**** chapitre) est un Jasper/Bella et est dans un tout autre genre que **_**My Mistake **_**(je sais je me répète! )**

**Je vous laisse le lien, il suffit d'enlever les ( ) entre les deux points.**

http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/s/5689656/1/The_Lord

**N'hésitez pas à venir le lire et à me laisser votre avis.**

**Faute de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

_Chapitre 13_

_First Kiss_

POV EDWARD

Elle venait de redescendre de l'étage comme elle en était remontée, impeccable. Rien ne laissait à penser qu'elle venait de s'envoyer en l'air. Je m'approchai d'elle.

- Bonne soirée beauté, lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Une légère marque violacée y était visible. Je serrai les poings pour m'empêcher d'en mettre une à cet espèce d'enfoiré. Il la quitta et elle se mit à balayer la foule du regard.

- Edward? M'appela Tanya.

Elle m'avait collée toute la soirée et j'avais déjà eu du mal à m'en débarrasser pour cinq minutes lorsque j'avais parlé à Alice. Mon moral était déjà au plus bas à cause de toute cette histoire et j'avais pas mal bu. Je n'étais rien pour Bella; et quand bien même je compterai un tant soit peu, elle ne se soucierait pas de mes états d'âme.

Je la vis quitter la salle par la porte fenêtre menant à l'arrière de la maison. Tanya lançait toujours des regards parmi la foule alors que je me glissai moi-même à l'extérieur. L'air frais de la soirée me frappa le visage. Comment pouvait-elle rester dehors par un temps pareil? Je la suivis jusqu'à un coin ayant vue sur la mer. Elle bifurqua à l'angle d'un arbre et je dus me dépêcher pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Je me retrouvai en pleine forêt avec pour seul compagnon le bruit des vagues.

- Bella! Appelai-je. Bella!

Personne ne me répondit. A l'instant où je décidai de faire demi tour, je vis Angela et Ben s'asseoir à seulement quelques mètres. Le chemin que j'avais prit me permettait d'être inconnu aux yeux de tous mais je pouvais tout voir puisqu'il donnait sur l'un des côtés de la maison de Tanya. J'allai pour faire demi tour lorsque quelqu'un me tira vers le bas. Une main glacée plaquée sur la bouche, un souffle chaud et régulier percutant ma nuque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Lui demandai-je.

- Chut! Me dit-elle. Ou baisses d'un ton.

- Bella que fais-tu ici? Lui demandai-je en parlant plus bas.

- J'aide, me répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu aides? Repris-je surpris.

Elle soupira puis reporta son attention sur Angela et Ben. Assise sur ses pieds, elle avait posé un plaid au sol pour empêcher de se salir avec la terre.

- Pourrais-tu développer un peu plus?

- Angela doit annoncer quelque chose à Ben et elle veut que je sois là pour lui parler si possible… j'ai dû faire un grand détour pour pouvoir venir jusqu'ici alors si tu es venu pour que je sois repérée, repars tout de suite.

Elle frissonna lorsque le vent se mit à souffler.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas ruiner ta mission commando, ris-je doucement.

Elle se retourna sourcils froncés et me tapa sur le bras. Avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir de ma bouche elle y plaqua à nouveau sa main étouffant la faible plainte que je laissai échapper.

- Juste, tais-toi.

Elle me fit un regard d'avertissement avant de lentement faire glisser sa main. Ses yeux accrochèrent les mien mais bien vite elle les détourna pour finir par reporter son attention sur nos deux tourtereaux. Lorsqu'elle frissonna à nouveau, j'ouvris mon manteau et vins plaquer son dos contre mon torse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Tu meurs de froid.

J'enlevai l'un de mes bras de la manche et vins le placer autour de sa taille. Elle se tendit un peu mais bien vite elle finit par se relâcher. Passant sa main dans la manche que je venais de quitter elle vint se coller plus à moi, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Elle ne cessait de quitter la scène que nous offraient Angela et Ben, des yeux. Je me sentais bien, là, son corps contre le mien, sa douce fragrance m'enivrant plus je la respirai. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais à ma place. Ces gestes que j'avais pris la peine de faire seulement pour sauver les apparences avec mes petites amies étaient naturels avec elle. Plus que par obligation, je devais reconnaitre que je _voulais _réellement les faire avec elle.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Ma prise sur son corps si frêle s'intensifia. Je craignais qu'elle ne dise quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Mon cœur battit à une allure folle lorsqu'elle s'assit sur mes cuisses, lui permettant de gagner quelques centimètres et un meilleur point de vue. Je craignais qu'elle ne ressente le trouble que j'éprouvai lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de moi mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Sa bouche à seulement quelques centimètres de la mienne me donnait envie de l'embrasser.

FLASHBACK

_Je ne pouvais la quitter du regard. Les autres filles ne m'intéressaient pas ou devrai-je dire _plus_. Elle se déhanchait au rythme de la musique, collant ses courbes généreuses contre ce gars. Qu'avait-il de plus que moi? Il devait faire dans les 1,90m, brun aux yeux bleus. Il paraissait néanmoins avoir dans la vingtaine. J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler ce petit sourire arrogant et lui arracher les yeux pour oser regarder sa poitrine, mais pour qui se prenait-il? _

_- Alors Edward, ta soirée? Me demanda Alice tous sourires. Aucune nouvelle proie? _

_Je ne lui répondit pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation de cette fille qui me rendait littéralement fou. Alice se mit sur la pointe des pieds, une main sur mon épaule et regarda dans la même direction que moi. _

_- Elle est belle n'est-ce pas? Reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. _

_- Magnifique même, souri-je en buvant une gorgée de ma bière. _

_- Edward? M'interpella-t-elle après un moment de silence entre nous. _

_- Hum…_

_- Tu as changé, constata-t-elle. Dans le bon sens rassure toi… Tu t'es assagi. C'est Bella? _

_Je me retournai pour la fixer. Elle semblait plus sérieuse que d'habitude, ses yeux brillants de malice me scannèrent des pieds à la tête avant de revenir se souder aux miens. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire encourageant. Soupirant, je m'adossai contre le mur et finis ma bière d'un trait. _

_- Je dois t'avouer que je suis perdu…_

_- Perdu? C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça, rit-elle. _

_- Laisses tomber Alice, soupirai-je à nouveau en commençant à partir. _

_Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me prendre au sérieux. _

_- Non, attends, me rattrapa-t-elle. Je t'écoute. _

_Je pesai le pour et le contre un instant avant de lui indiquer le petit couloir menant à la cuisine. Nous demandâmes aux occupants de la pièce de nous laisser seuls et ils partirent en murmurant des « tu aurais pu te la taper ailleurs quand même ». Alice riait sous cape alors que je m'asseyais sur le plan de travail. _

_- Alors? _

_Elle était assise face à moi sur l'une des chaises hautes du bar._

_- Je suis perdu, je veux dire que… je me suis rendu compte qu'a chaque fois que je la vois… elle… je… mon cœur bat à une allure démesurée, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. C'est une torture de rester loin d'elle, de la voir et de ne pas la toucher… je… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Alice? Depuis que je l'ai vue… je l'ai trouvée tellement belle et elle n'est pas comme les autres._

_Elle vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. _

_- J'ai tenté de l'oublier mais à chaque fois que je… que je… je couchai avec une autre fille j'avais l'impression de la tromper, j'ai du mal à penser correctement en sa présence, je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'en ai parlé à Billy mais il m'a seulement dit que c'était une bonne chose. Aide moi, Alice, s'il te plait! _

_- Oh Edward! Billy a raison. C'est une très bonne chose. _

_- Eddy! Je t'ai cherché partout! Nous interrompit Tanya. Je croyais que c'était toi qui était monté à l'étage avec cette pouf, mais finalement je t'ai trouvé! Ca me rassure!_

_Alice leva les yeux au ciel avant de me murmurer à l'oreille. _

_- Ne la laisses pas partir. Je sais qu'après tout ce que nous avons apprit nous aurions dû la laisser et c'est ce qu'elle croit. Mais si tu l'aimes comme tu me le fait comprendre, fais tout pour qu'elle prenne la place que tu souhaites qu'elle ait dans ta vie. _

_Elle me laissa seul, plongé dans mes pensées. Je sursautai d'ailleurs grandement lorsque Tanya vint se coller à moi. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Dans un état second, je me détachai de son emprise et quittai la pièce. _

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Alice aurait-elle raison? Est-ce vraiment _ça_ l'amour?

Son visage se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux se soudèrent aux miens et je plongeai avec délectation dans les méandres de son regard caramel. Mon souffle se coupa, ma main droite glissa dans ses soyeux cheveux, rapprochant son visage du mien. Nos yeux se fermèrent et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'apprivoisèrent dans un mouvement des plus lents.

Etais-je vraiment amoureux de Bella?

* * *

**Alors, alors? **

**Cette petite conversation avec Alice a un peu plus ouvert les yeux de notre cher Edward!**

**Bon ou mauvais premier baiser? **

**Laissez moi votre avis et pourquoi pas quelques suppositions sur le prochain chapitre… (qui est déjà écrit en POV Bella et assez court, enfin, vous verrez!) **

**On se revoit la semaine prochaine…**

**Au fait, un auteur de fanfiction anglais lance une pétition contre la suppression des fanfictions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que peut-être fanfiction créée un nouveau rated, voici le lien, il suffit de laisser une review:**

**http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/s/5734048/3/Petition**

**Bises. **

**Mary. =D**


	15. Doubt

**Bonsoir!**

**Je vous poste un petit chapitre rapidement avant de partir…**

**Je vous laisse le lien pour mon OS intitulé **_**The Lord.**___**L'OS sera surement « transformé » en fiction. Allez le lire, vous ne perdrez rien. Il suffit d'enlever les ( ) entre les deux points.**

http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5689656/1/The_Lord

**Au fait, un auteur de fanfiction anglais lance une pétition contre la suppression des fanfictions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que peut-être fanfiction créée un nouveau rated, voici le lien:**

http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/s/5734048/3/Petition

**Je vous laisse à sa lecture…**

* * *

_Chapitre 14_

_Doubt_

POV BELLA

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Hurla Ben.

Qu'étais-je en train de faire? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive maintenant? Edward et moi venions d'échanger _le _baiser le plus intense de ma vie. Je ressentais encore ses fines lèvres contre les miennes, ses mouvements d'une lenteur et d'une douceur sans égal. Je pouvais sentir l'intensité de son regard émeraude sur moi; le devinant interrogateur, triste et confus alors que je me dégageai de son emprise. Mais que pouvais-je faire? Lui dire que j'avais regretté ce que nous venions de faire? Jamais.

Je me relevai pour découvrir Angela au bord des larmes alors que Ben, dont les yeux reflétaient un trop plein d'émotion, virait au rouge. Je sentis _ses_ mains enserrer mon bras et me tirer brusquement vers lui. J'atterri contre son torse, ses bras se refermant autour de ma taille. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à mon oreille où il chuchota.

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi… mais s'il te plait ne me rejettes pas. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque je posai mon front contre le sien. Les yeux fermés, mes bras croisés derrière sa nuque, j'inspirai profondément.

- Angela a besoin de moi, je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai. Il faut que j'intervienne… mais Edward je ne…

- Ouvres les yeux, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure. Si c'est pour me dire que tu n'en as rien à faire, je veux que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu me le dises clairement.

Je fis ce qu'il m'ordonna. Il commença à se détacher de moi mais je le retins.

- Tu n'as rien compris, murmurai-je près de ses lèvres. Je dois vraiment aider Angela mais je… on reparlera de tout ça… après… promets-le moi.

- MAIS COMMENT AS-TU PU ME CACHER UNE CHOSE COMME CELLE-CI! Hurla Ben.

Je me détournai d'Edward pour remarquer qu'Angela, en pleurs, regardait dans ma direction. Je lui avais dit que j'interviendrai si les choses dérapaient mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Serais-je condamnée à faire subir mes erreurs aux autres pour l'éternité? Je sortis de ma cachette, Edward étant toujours agenouillé au sol, le regard perdu dans le vague. Cette douleur que je vis dans son regard ne m'étant que trop familière. Qu'avais-je encore fait? A quoi m'apprêtais-je à le soumettre? Je ne devais pas y penser pour le moment, Ang' avait besoin de moi. Il fallait que je répare mes erreurs.

- Ben, commençai-je, j'aimerai te parler en privé.

- Non!

Angela vint se jeter dans mes bras.

- S'il te plait Bella, fais quelque chose je…

- Tu étais au courant? Me dit-il passablement coléreux.

- Au courant de quoi? Nous demanda Edward.

- Qu'Angela dansait plusieurs soirs par semaine, en petite tenue, au BWM… Elle allume des mecs qui la regardent danser sur scène, depuis… depuis quand déjà?

Il fusilla sa petite amie de son regard noir et coléreux.

- Six mois.

- MA petite amie joue les allumeuses depuis SIX mois dans une putain de boite à la con! MAIS POURQUOI?

- Je vais arranger les choses, chuchotai-je à Ang' avant de me détacher d'elle et d'avancer vers Ben.

Elle m'envoya un regard peu certain à travers ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Je me postai devant lui avant de lui frapper la joue.

- Mais t'es folle ma parole!

Il porta sa main à sa joue, qui, avec la force du coup devenait rouge. Je commençai d'ailleurs à avoir mal au poignet.

- Premièrement, tu ne traites pas Ang' d'allumeuse parce que sinon j'en suis une moi aussi, deuxièmement, tu vas te clamer. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle se sente déjà assez mal de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant? Pour en avoir discuté avec elle des dizaines de fois, moi je le sais. Troisièmement, au lieu de t'énerver comme le gros imbécile que tu es, tu aurais dû attendre qu'elle ait finit de te parler et tu aurais sut qu'elle était prête à quitter son emploi si tu le lui demandais!

Je respirai difficilement après ma tirade. Je tremblai. De la buée sortait de ma bouche et ma peau semblait tiraillée de tous côtés tellement le froid me la picorait.

- Tu veux dire que tu le savais? Tu… toi aussi tu… bégaya-t-il.

Le silence s'abattit entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'il fût brisé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu continuais, me fit remarquer une voix familière.

Je me retournai pour faire face à un Jasper tous sourires.

- C'est dur de changer ses habitudes, lui répondis-je.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il se passe? Quémanda Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi n'en discuterions nous pas plutôt à la maison? Proposa Alice.

J'hochai la tête pour lui signifier mon accord, prenant soin d'éviter le regard perçant d'Edward.

* * *

**Je sais… il est court comme chapitre mais je vous posterais surement une suite ce week-end ou au plus tard lundi! **

**Laissez votre avis! **

**Bisous.**

**Mary.**


	16. Remember

**Bonsoir!**

**Chose promit chose due, je vous poste le prochain chapitre!**

**C'est un POV Edward tout comme le prochain le sera!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais bon, il fallait bien que je passe par celui-ci pour intégrer le prochain!**

**Pour celles qui ont lit mon OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine, intitulé **_**The Lord **_**je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai commencé a écrire une suite et qu'elle sera postée dés la fin du concours…**

**Pour celles qui ne l'ont pas lu ou qui voudraient le lire, je vous laisse le lien:**

http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5689656/1/The_Lord

**Au fait, un auteur de fanfiction anglais lance une pétition contre la suppression des fanfictions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que peut-être fanfiction créé un nouveau rated, voici le lien:**

http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/s/5734048/3/Petition

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 15_

_Remember_

POV EDWARD

Nous venions de regagner la maison tous ensemble, excepté Angela et Ben. Bella leur avait donné les clefs de chez elle pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer au calme. Les récents événements ont fait en sorte que finalement, au lieu de ramener Bella chez elle, elle viendrait avec nous.

Dire que j'avais été choqué était un véritable euphémisme. Bella ne connaissait pas le BWM pour en être une habituée mais plutôt puisqu'elle y travaillait. Mais le résultat était le même, elle était habituée et travaillait là-bas. Comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Ben, elle allume les mecs même si elle ne le voit pas dans ce sens. Je suis un homme et lorsque l'on voit une fille se déhancher sur scène dans des tenues plus provocatrices les unes des autres… ça fait quand même quelque chose.

Un tout autre sentiment bataillait en moi. Je me sentais trahi… par Angela. Dans un sens, je comprends pourquoi elle ne nous avait rien dit mais de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas eu assez confiance en moi pour se décharger de ce poids m'était insupportable. Elle était ma meilleure amie et ma confidente. Je savais qu'elle me considérait comme tel mais le sentiment de trahison me tiraillant l'estomac était insupportable. Je me remémorai nos conversations, tentant d'une manière ou d'une autre de savoir si elle aurait pu me mentir ou me cacher autre chose. Rien ne me vint.

Bella prit place sur le fauteuil face à nous. Depuis ce début de révélation dans la forêt, elle évitait consciencieusement mon regard. Regrettait-elle? Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de lui promettre d'en parler à nouveau? Tout était trop compliqué et j'étais bien peu désireux d'avoir plus d'explications que celle qui allait suivre ce soir.

- Donc… commença Alice, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passait tout à l'heure, Ang' et toi dansez au BWM.

Elle acquiesça simplement.

- Ang' a tout dit à Ben et c'est pour ça que tu es intervenue? Continua Alice. Elle voulait que tu sois là pour calmer le jeu? Mais pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas dit tout cela avant?

- La notion de vie privée t'es t'elle à ce point étrangère? Lui fit remarquer Bella.

- Une vie privée bien publique dans ce cas, rit Rosalie.

Bella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine mais son léger sourire la trahissait.

- Il faut savoir que Bella danse depuis son plus jeune âge, commença Jasper avant qu'il ne soit coupé par Bella qui venait de lui plaquer sa main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

Emmett sépara les deux demi frère et sœur. Alors que Jasper riait à s'en maintenir les côtés, Emmett me remmena Bella et la lâcha sans aucune douceur sur mes genoux.

- Surveille moi ça pendant que Jasper finit sa petite histoire, sourit-il.

Jazz se releva finalement, essuyant le coin de ses yeux. Il sourit grandement aux regards noirs que lui lançait sa sœur. Elle était dans mes bras désormais et peu importe les incertitudes que je nourrissais, elle n'en partira pas.

- Edward lâches moi, s'il te plait… me dit-elle en gigotant.

Ma prise sur elle s'intensifia alors que Jazz reprenait son récit.

- Je disais donc… elle danse depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Notre mère l'avait inscrite pour qu'elle comment dire… gagne en équilibre?

- Attends, attends… comment ça, qu'elle « gagne en équilibre »? Reprit Emmett plus qu'intéressé.

- Jazz, menaça Bella. Tais-toi!

Je couvrais ses lèvres de mes mains et ses paroles nous parvinrent étouffées et incompréhensibles. Nous rîmes alors qu'elle se renfrognait; croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuyant contre mon torse.

- Ma petite Bella est une grande maladroite! Rit-il en se penchant pour lui embrasser le bout du nez.

Je sentis son souffle chaud percuter ma main alors qu'elle soupirait. Alice et Rosalie regardaient la scène avec amusement et attendrissement. Le sourire qu'elles me retournèrent ne m'annonçait d'ailleurs rien qui vaille. Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett retentissait encore à mes oreilles lorsqu'il demanda difficilement à Jazz de continuer.

- Les premières leçons se passaient mal, elle se retrouvait à chaque fois par terre et vous vous doutez bien que ça faisait rire pas mal de filles dans le groupe. Cette année là, elle n'a pas tenu un mois. Mais… elle avait demandé à ma mère de lui donner des cours et elle a apprit à aimer ça. Finalement lorsque l'année suivante elle y est retournée, elle leur a montré ce que c'était, être une Swan.

J'avais ôté ma main en sachant qu'elle ne dirait plus rien.

- A ses 14-15ans, elle a été repérée par le dirigeant d'un club de danse, elle y donnait des cours et finalement, avec l'accord de nos parents elle a aussi postulé pour travailler dans une boîte de nuit. Elle a été acceptée et depuis…

- Depuis j'ai continué!

- Et tes parents ont été d'accord… comme ça? Reprit Rosalie incrédule.

- Avec beaucoup de mal, oui, lui répondit-elle.

- Maman a été d'accord, mais pour papa c'était autre chose. Il n'a pas arrêté de répéter qu'elle était trop jeune et je t'en passe des pires et des meilleures. Finalement après avoir parlé avec maman et elle, ils en sont venus à un accord et la semaine suivante elle travaillait, finit Jazz.

- Hé Bella! Tu nous ferais une petite danse du ventre? Lui demanda Emmett.

Nous finîmes par regarder un film sur les coups de 2h du matin. Aucun de nous n'était fatigué mais bien vite, nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence. Arrivés à la moitié du film, nous commencions à nous endormir.

Angela nous avait appelés à l'instant ou nous allions monter nous coucher pour nous dire que tout c'était arrangé entre Ben et elle. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais finalement il s'était rendu compte que sa réaction avait été des plus puériles.

- Bella! Cria Alice.

Je la vis sursauter et m'apprêtai à la rattraper si elle risquait de tomber dans les escaliers. Depuis que Jasper nous avait dit qu'elle était d'une grand maladresse, j'avais peur qu'elle ne se rompe le cou ou ne se blesse à chaque instant.

- Oui, Alice, soupira Bella d'une voix endormie.

- Tu devras dormir dans la chambre d'Edward, nos parents refont la chambre d'amis en ce moment…

- Pas de problèmes, lui assura Bella en me lançant un regard rapide.

- Super! S'écria Alice. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles retourner chez toi!

- Je n'y avais pas pensé mais… commença Bella.

- Maintenant que c'est dit, c'est dit!

Elle nous mena, Bella et moi jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre sous les rires peu discrets des autres. Jazz vint embrasser sa sœur.

- Et soyez sage vous deux! Ajouta Emmett avant de se faire frapper à l'arrière de la tête par Rose.

- Bonne nuit! Sourit Alice.

J'étais nerveux. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille qui me plaisait réellement entrait dans ma chambre.

* * *

**Alors? **

**Pour quand voulez vous le prochain chapitre? **

**Que pensez vous qu'il se passera dans la chambre d'Edward durant la nuit?**

**Si vous en avez une petite idée, faites le moi savoir! Hihi!**

**Bises…**

**Mary. **


	17. Sweet Dreams, my love

**Coucou!**

**Comme promit, je vous poste le prochain chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**J'aimerais remercier toutes celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une review ou de me mettre en alerte, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir!**

**Pour celles qui ont lit mon OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine, intitulé **_**The Lord **_**je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai commencé à écrire une suite et qu'elle sera postée dés la fin du concours…**

**Pour celles qui ne l'ont pas lu ou qui voudraient le lire, je vous laisse le lien:**

http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5689656/1/The_Lord

**Je vous laisse aussi le lien pour voter pour vos OS préférés:**

http:// www. fanfiction. net/u/2183041

**Au fait, un auteur de fanfiction anglais lance une pétition contre la suppression des fanfictions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que peut-être fanfiction créé un nouveau rated, voici le lien:**

http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/s/5734048/3/Petition

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 16_

_Sweet Dreams, my love…_

POV EDWARD

Elle avança maladroitement dans la pièce et trébucha bien une ou deux fois. Elle se reprit néanmoins assez rapidement, m'empêchant ainsi de venir l'aider. Je voulais pouvoir la sentir entre mes bras, comme tout à l'heure mais je n'avais aucune raison de le faire maintenant. Le calme régnant dans la pièce reflétait toute la nervosité planant dans l'air. Elle se triturait les mains et je ne cessai de passer ma main dans mes cheveux, cherchant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle commença à faire demi-tour lorsque je la retins. Que faisait-elle?

- Où vas-tu?

L'inquiétude que j'éprouvai et la peur du rejet étaient perceptibles dans ma voix. Elle m'adressa un sourire réconfortant tout en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de dormir chez vous ce soir, peut-être Alice ou Rose pourraient-elles me prêter une chemise de nuit…

- Elles doivent déjà dormir, lui assurai-je. Je vais te prêter ce qu'il faut.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à analyser la pièce. Je fouillai dans mon armoire et en sortit l'uns de mes tee-shirt de foot et un boxer. Pour une nuit, ça fera certainement l'affaire.

- Je pense que ça devrait t'aller, lui dis-je en lui tendant les vêtements.

- Merci.

Nous restâmes un instant à nous contempler l'un l'autre avant qu'elle ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

- Hum… où est la salle de bain? Me demanda-t-elle en jouant d'un pied à l'autre.

- Oh… euh… la porte juste derrière toi, lui montrai-je.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle.

Je la vis se presser pour entrer dans la pièce. Qu'avais-je espéré? Qu'elle se changerait devant moi peut-être? Cette fille me rendait dingue! Je me dépêchai d'enfiler mon bas de pyjama avant de me glisser sous les couvertures.

J'entendis distinctement le petit grincement de la porte lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas cet ange une seule seconde; seulement éclairée par la faible lueur lunaire, elle était magnifique. Sa peau originairement diaphane scintillait avec douceur et ses yeux chocolat -me scannant- semblaient avoir gagnés en profondeur. Un petit sourire timide étira ses lèvres que j'avais eu le plaisir de goûter il y a peu.

D'une démarche peu sûre, elle s'avança. Mon tee-shirt était un peu trop grand pour elle et chacun de ses mouvements me laissait le plaisir d'imaginer les courbes parfaites de son corps. On devinait aisément qu'elle portait l'un de mes boxers. La plupart de mes conquêtes me prenait l'un de mes vêtements et se baladait avec en espérant faire durer le moment. Je détestai naturellement les voir s'approprier des choses qui ne leur appartenaient pas. Mais Bella… J'aimais la voir le faire.

Le matelas s'affaissa lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur le lit avant de se recouvrir avec les couvertures. Elle trembla de froid. Mû par une envie soudaine, je rapprochai son corps du mien et l'entourai de mes bras. Elle sursauta un peu lorsque ma main froide entra en contact avec sa peau.

- Désolé, murmurai-je.

- Ce… ce n'est pas grave, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Bella, commençai-je, ce n'est peut-être pas le lieu adéquat mais j'aimerai que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé…

Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration.

- Edward, je ne peux pas me permettre de te mettre en danger…

Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu dans sa peau.

- … mais je ne veux pas non plus te perdre. Une simple amitié ne me suffira pas et un plan cul non plus. Je suis peut-être perdue à propos de beaucoup de choses en ce moment, mais je sais aussi faire en sorte de regarder la vérité en face. J'ai peur de beaucoup trop de choses qu'elles soient par rapport à mon passé ou mon futur, je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait…

Elle se retourna pour me faire face et ma main suivit le mouvement, relevant un peu plus mon tee-shirt avant de se stopper à la cambrure de ses reins.

- Edward… il se peut que, du jour au lendemain on m'envoie habiter je ne sais où parce que Caïus aura retrouvé ma trace, parce que je n'ai pas assez fait attention à ce que j'ai dit ou fait. Je ne veux pas d'une vie comme ça pour toi… je ne veux pas d'une vie où tu devras vivre caché à cause de moi et de mes erreurs. Ca finira par me détruire et par te détruire. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser et la meilleure des solutions est que l'on reste…

Je la coupai dans son élan en l'embrassant. Elle ne dira pas ce mot qui déchirerait mon cœur en morceaux. _Amis_. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais et ce ne le sera jamais.

« _Mais si tu l'aimes comme tu me le fait comprendre, fais tout pour qu'elle prenne la place que tu souhaites qu'elle ait dans ta vie. »_

- Cesses de dire des bêtises, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. J'aurai pu partir en courant lorsque j'ai su une partie de ton passé mais je ne l'ai pas fait… Tout simplement parce que j'en étais déjà incapable. La vérité c'est que j'étais déjà mordu de toi avant même de m'en être rendu compte. J'ai accepté ce que tu m'as dit et j'accepterai toutes tes prochaines révélations. C'est grâce à toutes ces épreuves que tu es devenue celle que tu es aujourd'hui, je ne t'en blâmerai pas pour ça, jamais je ne pourrai le faire…

Ses deux caramels plongèrent dans les miens et ma main dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son cou. Elle me fit un pâle sourire. Mes yeux furent immédiatement attirés par cette petite marque violette. Je ne pus empêcher mon envie de la caresser. Elle ne dit rien pendant tout ce temps mais je sentis clairement sa peau être parcourue de frissons sous mes doigts, ses yeux fixés sur mon visage. Mes lèvres se posèrent en douceur dessus, embrassant cette partie que je savais sensible. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans mon dos. J'entremêlai mes jambes aux siennes. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que je pressai un peu plus son corps contre le mien.

Peu importe ce qui était arrivé ce soir, qu'elle se soit envoyée en l'air, les révélations faites, la dispute entre Ben et Angela, tout ce qui comptait c'était elle et moi. Nous avions beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair, je ne savais pas où tout cela allait nous mener… mais une chose est sûre, je ne veux plus qu'elle soit loin de moi.

Si c'était réellement ça l'amour, ce sentiment de dépendance, cette envie de l'autre quasi constante, cet irrépressible besoin de la savoir prêt de vous et en sécurité, cette incontrôlable attirance et ce sentiment d'allégresse qui vous chamboulait le cœur au point d'un mourir; mais aussi ce sentiment d'invincibilité qui vous fait penser que tout est franchissable. Si c'était réellement ça, j'étai prêt à le vivre jour après jours auprès d'elle, à me damner pour que nous soyons seuls… et ce pour toujours.

* * *

**J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçus(es)!**

**Vos impressions? Une remarque? **

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine…**

**Surement mercredi aussi!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	18. Houston, we've got a problem

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une review ou de me mettre en alerte/ favoris…**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, à part peut-être que j'ai posté le second chapitre de mon OS devenu une fiction.**

http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5689656/1/The_Lord

**Passez me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 17_

_Houston, we've got a problem…_

POV BELLA

J'avais beau ne pas avoir trop bu hier soir, ma tête me semblait plus lourde qu'à l'ordinaire. Je me souvins des événements d'hier et un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Edward et moi nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je lui avais fait par de mes inquiétudes mais peu importe les paroles rassurantes qu'il avait pu me dire et me répéter avant que je ne m'endorme, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était de la pure folie.

Allongée sur le ventre, j'écoutai sa respiration lente et régulière, son souffle percutait avec douceur la peau dénudée de mon épaule. Un bras un travers de mon dos, il me gardait près de lui. Son visage reposait sur mes omoplates et ses jambes étaient étroitement liées aux miennes. L'une de ses mains était posée à plat entre le matelas et ma peau.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente dans l'espoir d'entendre un quelconque signe de vie dans la maison je me dégageai lentement de son étreinte. Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je l'entendis grogner. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller sur lequel je dormais et le serra fortement contre lui. Sa chevelure bronze était encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et une barbe naissante apparaissait sur son visage. Je me mordis la lèvre et dans un dernier élan de courage je quittai la chambre et descendis au rez-de-chaussée.

Il était encore tôt et je me permis de suivre la bonne odeur de pancakes qui s'élevait de la cuisine. La maison des Cullen était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le seul qualificatif qui me venait en mémoire était: intemporel. Elle était décorée avec goût mais elle avait ce petit truc qui faisait qu'on se retrouvait immédiatement transporté. Peut-être étais-ce le fait que la maison était complètement coupée de toute civilisation par la forêt ou encore cette impression de chaleur et de bonheur qui vous enivrait lorsque vous passiez le pas de la porte.

J'admirai, le sourire aux lèvres, les différents portraits qui composaient le mur. Edward, Alice, Emmett et deux autres personnes que je devinai comme étant leurs parents. Ils souriaient comme seule une famille unie le faisait, sans faux semblants.

- Qui êtes vous?

Je reportai mon attention sur le couple au pied des escaliers. Mr et Mme Cullen. Mr Cullen était un homme bien bâtit, de la stature de mon père, il semblait posséder le même charisme et la même aisance qu'Edward. Ses cheveux bronze étaient peignés en arrière et ses yeux bleus me détaillant en vinrent à me glacer le sang. Mme Cullen était une femme au visage en cœur et d'une beauté aussi irréelle que celle de son mari. Maternelle, à ne pas en douter… Ses longs cheveux auburn ondulaient avec légèreté dans son dos et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude aussi vifs et profonds que ceux d'Edward étaient tout sauf accueillants. Je ne savais pas pourquoi en encore moins quoi faire. Ce n'est surement pas tous les jours que je me retrouvai devant les parents de mon… enfin de mes amis, seule et dans une tenue bien peu appropriée. Je me mordis la lèvre avec force et vrillai mon regard aux leurs.

- Bonjour, tentai-je moi-même peu convaincue.

Ils parurent surpris un instant avant de reprendre.

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas contre vous mais je vais vous demander de quitter la maison rapidement, commença Mme Cullen.

- Nous savons comment fonctionne Edward et nous ne voulons pas vous donner de faux espoirs… vous m'avez l'air d'être une jeune fille très sympathique mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il vous rappelle, continua son mari. Ce sont les périodes de fêtes et votre famille doit vouloir passer du temps avec vous.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pensaient-ils sérieusement que j'étai l'une des conquêtes d'Edward? A plus y réfléchir, ça paraissait tout comme…

- Je…

- Vous n'êtes pas la première et ne serez certainement pas la dernière à laquelle nous aurons à dire cela. Comprenez bien que nous essayons de comprendre le comportement de notre fils mais il a franchit les limites cette fois-ci. Nous en avons plus que marre de voir des filles dans votre genre défiler dans la maison en petites tenues.

J'ouvris la bouche pour l'interrompre mais Mme Cullen me coupa la parole.

- Comme vous l'a dit mon mari, nous n'avons rien contre vous et j'espère que vous ne porterez pas de jugement sur tout ce que nous venons de vous dire mais…

Elle fût elle-même coupée par l'arrivée d'Edward. Le regard qu'ils lui envoyaient me fit froid dans le dos. Il s'étira avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Ses paumes frottèrent ses yeux avec énergie comme s'il allait réussir à chasser le manque de sommeil dont nous souffrions. Lentement, il fit glisser sa main dans mon dos, encerclant ma taille et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

- Bon matin, souffla-t-il doucement.

Je l'entendis respirer fortement ma peau mais j'étais bien incapable de lui répondre quoique ce soit, ni même d'esquisser le moindre geste tant le regard de ses parents me pétrifiait sur place.

- Edward, commença son père d'une voix dure. Nous avions dit plus aucun… débordement et ce pendant toute la période des fêtes…

- Excusez-moi mais si vous me laissiez vous expliqu… commençai-je.

- TAISEZ-VOUS,-VOUS! JE ME SOUVIENS VOUS AVOIR DIT DE QUITTER CETTE MAISON!

Je me pétrifiai devant leurs regards haineux. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Alice arrièrent encore dans les vapes et se figèrent devant la scène.

- Pourquoi vous criez dès le matin? Leur demanda Alice en s'appuyant sur Jazz.

- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas mais on se passerait de ce genre de réveil, continua Emmett.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Edward à encore fait? Leur demanda Rose avec indifférence.

- Mr Cullen, avec tout le respect que je vous dois… vous devriez laisser Edward gérer ça tout seul, lui dit Jasper avec tout autant d'indifférence.

- Cette fois-ci nous ne laisserons pas passer ça! Reprit Mme Cullen avec force. Tu joues à ce jeu depuis trop longtemps Edward, nous ne savons pas ce qui en est la cause mais tu vas arrêter ça, tu m'entends? J'en ai plus que marre de devoir gérer tes conquêtes le lendemain, de les consoler lorsqu'elles se mettent à pleurer dans mes bras…

Edward regarda ses parents sans broncher une seule fois. Ses poings étaient serrés à l'extrême. Ses jointures blanchirent. Il amorça un pas en avant mais je le retins de justesse.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il se passe? Leur demanda Alice, les sourcils froncés.

- Laisses tomber Alice je vais y aller… soupirai-je.

- Mais pourquoi? Attends…

Je montai déjà à l'étage et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Bon sang, s'écria Emmett, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe à la fin?

Je pris mes vêtements dans la salle de bain d'Edward les mis dans le sac qu'Alice m'avait forcé à prendre la veille. Je redescendis à l'instant où la sonnette retentissait. La situation semblait ne pas avoir évolué d'un pouce. Mme Cullen partit ouvrit la porte alors que l'on y sonnait une seconde fois. Les enfants Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper assistaient à la joute verbale entre Edward et son père.

- J'en ai marre! S'exclama Edward.

- Non, tu ne… commença Mr Cullen.

Edward me prit par le bras et me ramena contre son torse.

- Ne pars pas, s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il.

La douleur qui transperçait de sa voix déclencha mes frissons.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je…

- Ma…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et les larmes embrouillèrent ma vue lorsque je le vis. Je me détachai hâtivement des bras d'Edward, laissant tomber au sol mon sac dans un même mouvement. Mes pas se firent plus précipités et à mesure que j'approchai de lui je sentais mon cœur se gonfler de joie. Mon corps percuta durement le sien mais il n'en fit pas de remarques tant le bonheur qui nous étreignait était immense. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille à m'en étouffer.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, murmurai-je dans son cou.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, l'entendis-je soupirer.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre?**

**Avez-vous une idée de qui cela peut-être?**

**On se revoit mercredi prochain normalement!**

**Passez une bonne semaine!**

**Bisous.**

**Mary.**


	19. Coincidence

**Coucou à vous!**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt!**

**Mais bon, le chapitre est quand même là, c'est tout ce qui compte non? **

**Pour ceux qui lisent ****The Lord, ****je risque de poster le chapitre demain!**

**Je ne m'attarde pas plus…**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 18_

_Coincidence_

POV EDWARD

Elle s'était détachée de mes bras, me laissant seul affronter mon père.

Lorsque je relevai la tête vers celui-ci, il ne cessait de fixer la porte d'entrée. Mon regard le suivit et je découvrais un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ou peut-être moins, caressant lentement les cheveux de ma Bella. Les yeux rendus brillants par les pleurs et les joues humides, il enfonça son visage dans l'épaule de ma belle. J'observai plus précisément sa carrure semblable à celle de Carlisle, ses cheveux bruns grisonnants. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux caramel vers nous, observant la pièce, je sus qu'il s'agissait de son père. Jazz s'avança vers eux d'un pas maladroit, les yeux aussi brillants que Mr Swan.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Bella se détacha de son père et sourit lorsqu'elle les vit se faire une accolade. Je rejoignis ma belle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne lâcha pas une seconde son père du regard comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne puisse se volatiliser.

- Pourrait-on savoir ce qu'il se passe? Demanda mon père.

Nous nous tournâmes d'un seul homme vers celui à l'origine de ses paroles. Je vis clairement Mr Swan s'éclaircir la gorge et reprendre contenance. Jazz vint prendre Bella dans ses bras et ils se bercèrent mutuellement un moment. Je n'arrivai néanmoins pas à détacher mon bras de sa taille. Je remarquai seulement qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changer. Mon père lui avait-il fait aussi peur que ça?

- Je suis vraiment désolé de venir vous déranger, Mr…

- Cullen, lui répondit mon père peu aimablement.

Mr Swan ne se départit pourtant pas de son sourire et continua dans sa lancée.

- … Cullen mais je viens d'arriver en ville et lorsque je suis rentré à la maison, je suis tombé sur un couple de jeunes gens qui m'ont expliqué la situation qui les as conduits chez moi. Ils m'ont indiqué que je trouverai ma fille chez vous.

- Vous êtes le père de cette jeune fille? Lui demanda ma mère en désignant Bella du menton.

Mr Swan fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Son regard passa ma mère, à Jazz puis à Bella et enfin remonta le long de mon bras pour finir par se planter dans le mien.

- Jeune fille, j'aimerai que tu me donnes une explication, exigea-t-il de Bella.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était -grosso modo- passé et finit par ajouter:

- Les Cullen m'ont invités à dormir chez eux cette nuit et ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillée je suis tombée sur Mr et Mme Cullen. J'ai voulu leur expliquer qu'il y avait un grand malentendu mais… une chose en entraînant une autre… on en est arrivés là…

Il la fixa un moment comme Jazz le faisait pour juger si elle disait la vérité ou non. Il finit par se passer une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, résuma ma mère, monsieur est le père de la jeune fille dans les bras de mon fils.

- Excusez moi de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt, je suis Aro Swan.

Il serra la main de ma mère et de mon père.

- Et voici ma fille, Isabella, finit-il.

Ma mère lança un regard à mon père avant de prendre l'unes des mains de Bella et de lui sourire grandement.

- Isabella, j'espère que vous nous excuserez pour cet énorme malentendu, si nous avions sus nous n'aurions pas…

Bella s'était figée dans mes bras, elle sourit timidement à ma mère avant de récupérer sa main.

- Juste Bella, la coupa-t-elle.

Ma mère parut tout aussi déconcertée que moi par l'attitude de ma belle. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête sans pour autant lâcher Bella du regard.

- Puis-je savoir comment Bella et vous Mr Swan connaissez Jasper? S'enquit mon père.

- Jasper est mon beau fils.

- Permettez moi de mettre votre parole en doute, je connais la famille Whitlock depuis que nous avons emménagés et je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous…

- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais… commençai-je.

- Tais-toi Edward, tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça, me dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Je vis clairement un éclair de rage puis de douleur passer dans le regard du père de Bella. Elle se rapprocha de Jasper et sa poigne se resserra sur les épaules de sa sœur. Mr Swan se pinça le nez et passa sa main dans ses cheveux rageusement.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois ce qui concerne ma vie privée et celle de mes enfants ne vous regarde pas…

- Seulement, celui que vous considérez comme votre fils n'est pas… le coupa mon père.

- Carlisle, soupira Jazz visiblement amusé par la situation. Pour une fois laissez moi vous dire que vous avez tord. Ma mère et le père de Bella se sont mariés et ont vécu ensemble jusqu'à il y a trois ans. Mon père a obtenu ma garde lorsque j'étais plus jeune et je ne voyais plus que rarement Bella, ma mère et mon beau-père. Lorsqu'elle est morte, nous avons déménagés.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit mon père. Excusez moi Mr Swan, je ne voulais pas être impoli.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien.

- Je vous assure je suis…

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, insista Mr Swan. Et appelez moi Aro, je n'aime pas toutes ces formalités, rit-il.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Carlisle. Je me permets de vous présenter ma femme, Esmée, nos enfants Alice, Edward, Emmett et sa petite amie Rosalie.

- Bien, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part d'avoir… accueillit Bella chez vous mais nous allons vous laisser.

- Aro Swan! S'écria soudainement ma mère.

Bella sursauta dans mes bras. Alice venait de rejoindre Jasper et se blottissait dans les siens. Le père de Bella observa ma mère plus attentivement puis un sourire fendit son visage.

- Esmée Van Allen! Si je croyais te revoir un jour… et surtout ici! Ajouta-t-il.

Il la serra dans ses bras brièvement et je ne manquai pas le regard inquiet qu'il lança à Bella. Elle se tendit légèrement et sa main se resserra sur mon flan. Étais-ce une caractéristique familiale de ne se parler qu'en un seul regard?

* * *

Bella venait de redescendre habillée d'une petite robe noire et blanche qu'Alice lui avait prêtée. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire avant de prendre un coussin et de le mettre sur ses genoux. Plus tôt dans la journée, Angela et Ben nous avaient rejoints avec leurs parents, ceux de Jasper et de Rosalie.

Par le plus grand des hasards, ma mère connaissait le père de Bella. Il se trouve qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université et avaient été de grands amis à l'époque. Mais avec les épreuves de la vie, ils s'étaient éloignés et avaient peu à peu perdu le contact.

La rencontre d'Aro avec Richard, le père de Jasper était des plus tendues. On voyait clairement que celui-ci avait des griefs contre le père de Bella. Cependant, aucun des deux n'avaient fait d'esclandre. Aro était d'une amabilité et possédait un réel charisme. Son sourire franc et ses yeux rieurs, biens qu'éteints de moments à autres me laissaient le plaisir de voir à quel point il était droit et honnête.

De fil en aiguille, nous en vînmes à parler de la maison des Appelwhite et ma mère lui avait dit que c'était sa société de décoration qui avait prit en charge ce « chantier ». La encore je fus le seul, en dehors de Bella à remarquer son sourire crispé. De plus, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de me lancer des regards à la dérobée. Au point que je commençai à devenir mal à l'aise.

Bella, mes parents et ceux de mes amis durent forcer la main d'Aro pour qu'il aille avec eux faire cette « virée entre vieux » et laisser la maison aux « jeunes ». Elle était réellement enthousiaste de revoir l'unes de ses connaissances. Il semblait préoccupé par beaucoup trop de choses. Avant qu'il ne parte Bella et lui s'étaient isolés un instant dans la cuisine pour parler. Toujours est-il que maintenant Bella me semblait plus distante et pensive. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire son père pour la mettre dans cet état?

- C'est super que nos parents se connaissent Bella? Lui demanda Alice encore plus excitée que d'habitude.

Elle releva ses yeux vers Lili et lui sourit.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Finalement c'est bien que tu sois venue ici, comme ça on pourra rester en contact encore après!

- Après quoi? Lui demanda Emmett.

- Mais vous savez… lorsqu'elle devra retourner à Phoenix!

Un silence de mort s'installa parmi nous, seul le bruit de la télé raisonnait dans la pièce. Je savais que c'était inévitable, mais ce que j'espérai c'est qu'il se fasse le plus tard possible.

- Ne pensons pas à ça pour le moment, dis-je, pour l'instant Bella est encore avec nous, non?

Ils acquiescèrent tous mais les dix minutes qui suivirent se firent elles aussi dans le silence. Bella n'était pas aussi proche de moi que je l'aurai voulu. Mais chaque personne dans cette pièce ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et moi hier soir. Tout comme je ne savais pas comment il fallait que nous nous considérions désormais.

- Bella, l'appela Jasper.

Elle reporta son attention sur Jazz qui la fixait gravement. Il attendait une réponse franche de sa part.

- Pourquoi Aro était-il aussi stressé? Que t'as-t-il dit dans la cuisine?

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

_**Petite info: flashback sur la scène de la cuisine dans le prochain chapitre**_

**A bientôt!**

**Bisous. =D**

**Mary. **


	20. He is back

**Hey!**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos mises en alertes, vos reviews…**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira! **

**Je dois dire que ça marque plus ou moins le début des problèmes…**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 19_

_He is back_

POV BELLA

Toute cette histoire allait mal finir, je le sentais. Trop de personnes commençaient à être impliquées et devenaient alors des victimes potentielles. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas tenue à ma première résolution: les ignorer?

Les Whitlock, les Hall, les Webber et les Cullen. Que leur arrivera-t-il si jamais un jour je venais à être retrouvée? Parce que je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Quelques soient les moyens mis en place par la CIA ou toute autre organisation, quelques soient les choix pris, je finirai par être retrouvée.

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, _m'avait dit mon père.

FLASHBACK

_Nous venions d'entrer dans la cuisine lorsque mon père soupira bruyamment. Il ne cessait de passer et repasser sa main dans ses cheveux tellement il était nerveux. Il se mit face à moi et plongea ses yeux empreints d'une gravité sans nom dans les miens. _

_- Ethan a été repéré à Seattle il y a peu de temps. La CIA ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'une simple coïncidence ou s'il est réellement ici pour toi. _

_- Comment est-ce possible? Je veux dire… ils ont fait en sorte de cacher ta venue et la mienne… ils… ils ont envisagé toutes les possibilités et brouillé toutes les pistes pour que l'on ne me retrouve pas, paniquai-je. _

_Il me prit dans ses bras et posa son front contre le mien. Ses yeux dans les miens tentaient de m'insuffler une dose de courage qu'il ne possédait lui-même pas. _

_- Après les fêtes de Noël, le 26 décembre, je quitterai la région et retournerai à Phoenix. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire en sorte que nous soyons ensemble plus longtemps. _

_- Je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas… le fait de te voir pour Noël représente déjà beaucoup pour moi, soupirai-je. _

_- T'es-tu rendue à Seattle récemment? _

_- Seulement il y a deux semaines pour faire mes achats de Noël, quelques boutiques et mes courses… Quand a-t-il été repéré exactement? Peut-être m'a-t-il croisée? _

_- Il ne peut pas t'y avoir vue, c'était il y a seulement 3 jours. Écoutes, il faut que tu gardes ton calme… Je pense que Charlie ou Jacob vont t'en parler plus tard mais il faudrait que tu cesses de te rendre au BWM, pour ta sécurité… et celle de tes amis. _

_- Mais je… commençai-je. _

_- Tu finis par trop t'exposer et ils ne peuvent plus correctement s'assurer que tu ne crains rien depuis qu'ils ont envoyé une partie de leur équipe sur Port Angeles et Seattle à la recherche de plus d'informations… Si tu ne le fais pas pour eux, fais le pour moi, je ne supporterai pas de te savoir autant en danger. _

_- D'accord, soupirai-je vaincue. _

_- Merci ma petite chérie, mais il y a d'autres choses dont il faut que je te parle…_

_Il s'appuya contre le bar, m'emmenant avec lui. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et ne cessais d'espérer que ce cauchemar finirait bientôt. _

_- L'agent infiltré dans le réseau de Tavares a été retrouvé mort la nuit dernière, passé à tabac pour avoir mis son nez dans des affaires où il n'avait pas de droit d'accès. Le point positif dans tout cela c'est qu'il a réussit à transmettre à temps les données des prochaines cibles à ses collègues. _

_Mes mains se resserrèrent sur son pull. Une personne de plus est morte par ma faute._

_- Je te demanderai de redoubler de prudence. Avec les années de métier que Charlie a à son actif, il sent quand quelque chose se trame. Il m'a fait part de ses doutes tout à l'heure. Il pense que l'un des agents chargés de ta protection est en lien avec Tavares._

_- Lequel? _

_Ma voix trembla tellement que le mot en sortit étouffé et déformé. _

_- Les diverses théories l'emmènent à penser qu'il s'agit de Seth… mais rien n'est sur! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter lorsqu'il vit une larme s'écouler sur ma joue. Rien n'est sur! Et ça pourrait tout aussi bien être Jacob, Paul ou encore Embry. _

_J'acquiesçai à défaut d'être sûre de ma voix et essuyai ma larme. Je m'examinai rapidement et remis mes quelques cheveux rebelles en place après m'être aspergée d'eau le visage. _

_- Ma chérie, nous savions toi et moi que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soupçonnent quelque chose… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…_

_- Papa? Que dois-je faire vis-à-vis d'eux? _

_- Tes amis sont au courant d'une partie de ton histoire, je sais que as tenté de les protéger et je sais que tu as confiance en eux. Toi seule décides de ce que tu souhaites leur dire ou non… Ils ne seront pas plus en danger de savoir ce que je viens de t'annoncer qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Pour eux ce ne sont que des noms comme les autres, ils ne sont pas synonymes d'horreur…_

_- Tu ne m'en veux pas? M'enquis-je d'une petite voix. _

_- Mais pourquoi t'en voudrais-je? Me demanda-t-il surpris. _

_- Edward, soufflais-je._

_Un sourire fendit ses lèvres, laissant apparaître quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux. _

_- Ce n'est pas Ethan, me dit-il simplement. _

_Je n'ajoutai rien, parfaitement d'accord avec lui et nous finîmes par rejoindre les autres._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

- Ne nous ménages pas Bella, me dit Angela. Nous sentons tous qu'il se passe quelque chose et nous voulons savoir de quoi il en retourne.

- Une révélation de plus ou de moins ne nous fera pas de mal, sourit Emmett.

Je serrai les poings sur l'oreiller avant de me lever et de quitter la pièce. Je ne sentis plus le sol sous mes pieds et lorsque cette odeur me frappa de plein fouet je sus qui en était à l'origine. Il me porta et me mena dans un bureau circulaire à quelques pas de nous avant de fermer la porte.

- Edward! Hurla Alice.

- Mais putain Edward ouvre cette porte! Dirent Emmett et Jasper.

Il ne porta pas plus attention aux exclamations des autres et se déplaça d'une démarche fluide et féline vers moi. Ses mains crochetèrent mes bras et ses yeux m'emprisonnaient, tant et si bien que j'étai incapable de détacher mon regard du sien.

- Je veux savoir ce que ton père t'a dit dans cette foutu cuisine, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi distante avec moi et je veux savoir pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal! Aides moi à comprendre, je t'en prie, je ne pourrai pas rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps…

La voix dure et froide qu'il avait utilisée au début finit en une douce supplique.

- Dis moi, murmura-t-il ses lèvres tout contre les miennes.

Je secouai la tête, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Je mordis ma lèvre avec force. La porte s'ouvrit, nous éclairant d'un halo de lumière venant du couloir à l'instant où ses lèvres s'unirent aux miennes.

- Oh mon dieu, laissèrent échapper Rosalie et Angela.

- Je le savais, sautilla Alice.

- J'y crois pas, soufflèrent Jasper et Ben d'un même élan.

- Si je m'attendais à ça, dit Emmett les yeux exorbités. Bon les enfants je crois qu'on va les laisser, ajouta-t-il après avoir reprit ses esprits.

Mais aucun ne fit un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.

Désespoir, attente, retenue, douleur, force, envie, besoin, promesses…

Ce baiser trahissait tous nos doutes, toutes nos envies les plus refoulées, tout ce que nous ne voulions pas exprimer à voix haute mais qui se devait d'être dit. Comme une unité pensante, nos lèvres se mouvaient en parfaite union. Un léger effleurement, un passage doux et impérieux. Sa langue vint rencontrer la mienne, s'apprivoisant, se reconnaissant comme étant faites pour être à jamais unies. Elles le devinrent définitivement en entamant une danse endiablée dont jamais l'une ne prenait l'accent sur l'autre. A bout de souffle sa langue quitta la mienne et son front se posa sur le mien. Nos respirations haletantes se mêlèrent et nos yeux s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser plonger avec délectations dans les méandres de ces sphères brillantes.

- Dis-le moi, me redemanda-t-il.

- Je ne…

La pression de ses mains sur mes hanches me fit flancher.

- Ethan est à Seattle.

Ses bras m'entourèrent et me ramenèrent avec force contre son torse. Il ne connaissait pas tout de l'histoire mais il en savait assez pour imaginer qu'Ethan était dangereux pour moi, pour lui… pour nous.

* * *

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Une petite review?**

**A la prochaine fois!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	21. When you done all wrong

**Coucou!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, mais le chapitre est là, c'est le principal, non? **

**Il est d'ailleurs un peu plus long que les autres et, j'ai déjà un peu avancé sur le prochain et il devrait plus ou moins être aussi long que celui-ci…**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont mises en Alertes, Favorite Story et Author Alert… Ainsi que celles qui m'ont laissé une review, envoyé un MP… **

**Je mettrais une petite note en fin de chapitre, assez importante d'ailleurs…**

**Réponses:**

BellAlice17: j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

Isabelle: Tu n'es pas au bout de ta peine… lol!

**Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

_Chapitre 20_

_When you done all wrong…_

POV EDWARD

- J'y crois pas! Rugit Jazz.

Son poing s'abattit durement contre le mur près duquel il était.

- Depuis quand? Lui demandai-je.

- Trois jours, murmura-t-elle contre mon épaule. Mais ils ne savent pas s'il y est pour moi ou pour perpétuer son trafic…

Jazz se déplaça vivement vers nous et la força à lui faire face. Le visage de Bella était strié par les larmes et celui de mon meilleur ami par la rage. Je m'interposai entre eux lorsque je vis la force avec laquelle il la maintenait. Emmett vint m'aider lorsqu'il en prit conscience. Rose, Lili et Ang' prirent Bella dans leurs bras. Ben se mit face à Jazz et le força à le regarder.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire Jazz! Tu aurais pu la blesser!

Mon meilleur ami croisa le regard de sa sœur et se calma instantanément. Son masque de rage tomba au même instant que ses jambes le lâchèrent.

- C'est de ma faute, dit-il.

Bella s'avança et se mit à genoux face à lui. Au travers de ses larmes, un sourire apparut sur son visage d'ange. Ses fins doigts relevèrent le menton de Jasper avec délicatesse, lui laissant le plaisir de plonger dans cet océan de douceur qu'était le caramel de ses yeux.

- Tu n'es coupable de rien Jazz. Même si tu étais resté j'aurai tôt ou tard été en contact avec Ethan. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

- Mais si j'étai resté, j'aurai veillé sur toi et j'aurai pu…

Elle rit doucement puis renifla.

- Tu n'aurai rien pu faire, tu m'entends? Ethan est bien plus vieux que toi et même si tu voulais rester avec mon père et moi, au final tu étais sous la tutelle du tien et…

- Mais j'aurai dû insisté! Reprit-il avec force.

- L'important c'est que l'on se soit retrouvés et que l'on ne perde plus le contact, non?

Il hocha la tête, peu sur de lui avant de la prendre dans ses bras. J'esquissai un mouvement mais je fus retenu par Emmett. Il avait été contrôlé par la rage, il ne lui fera plus de mal maintenant…

*********

Le rire de nos parents raisonna dans la maison lorsqu'ils revinrent. Nous étions tous assis dans les canapés à regarder la télé. Bella et moi n'avions pas encore parlé de nous, mais il était clair -du moins- aux yeux de nos amis que nous étions ensemble. Mais je savais que tant que Bella et moi ne mettions pas tout cela au clair, je ne le verrai pas de manière concrète. Je le voulais, _vraiment_. Pour moi c'était une suite logique entre nous, surtout après ce que nous avions vécu depuis hier soir.

- Eh bien les enfants, vous vous êtes amusés? Nous demanda ma mère.

Nous acquiesçâmes tout sourires. Mais le sien se fana légèrement lorsqu'elle vit mon bras autour de la taille de Bella. Je les décevais et ils souffraient de cette réputation que je me forçai, jusqu'à il y a peu, de conserver. Mes frasques ne les aidaient pas à se faire des amis. Bien que les parents de Rosalie et de Jasper étaient amis avec les miens, je savais qu'ils ne se gênaient pas pour les dénigrer auprès des habitants. Les Webber n'aimaient particulièrement pas mon attitude mais ils se gardaient bien de donner leur point de vue à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient.

Je savais que j'allai devoir avoir une conversation avec mes parents à propos de Bella. _Je voulais _qu'ils sachent à quel point elle était différente, à quel point elle m'avait changé.

Bella, qui jusque là était en grande conversation avec Rosalie, se tourna vers moi. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction de ma mère. Malheureusement elle capta le regard que celle-ci nous envoyait. Elle me força à la regarder, me détournant de ce profond abysse de désolation qu'était le regard de ma mère. Ses deux mains avaient encadré mon visage me forçant à la regarder, elle. Ses lèvres se posèrent à la commissure des miennes et j'eus subitement envie de plus. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté. La situation dans laquelle elle était ne semblait pas réellement l'affecter mais les dernières semaines m'avaient prouvé le contraire. Faisant fit de ce qui nous entourait, je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et remis une mèche derrière ses oreilles. Elle était belle, irrémédiablement.

Le rire de Aro et mon père me ramenèrent à la réalité, ils semblaient s'apprécier malgré des débuts difficiles. Les Hall furent les premiers à partir suivis des Webber et de Ben. Le père et la belle-mère de Jasper finirent par partir eux aussi mais sans penser à saluer Aro un minimum.

- Je crois que nous aussi allons vous laisser… commença Aro.

- Que diriez-vous, ta fille et toi de dîner avec nous ce soir? Proposa Esmée.

- Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger, sourit Aro.

- Mais vous ne nous dérangez aucunement! S'écria mon père.

- Et puis, cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus! Tu ne vas pas délibérément fuir ma compagnie? Reprit ma mère.

- Non, bien sûr que non, lui répondit-il nerveusement.

- Dans ce cas, nous mangerons d'ici une petite heure, finit ma mère en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Nos pères s'installèrent dans les canapés face à nous. Le regard du mien s'attarda longuement sur Bella et moi. Un soupir de désolation franchit les lèvres de mon père. Aro, qui souriait comme un bienheureux de voir sa fille dans mes bras leva les yeux vers mon père.

- Tout va bien Carlisle?

La conversation d'Alice et Bella se termina au même instant. Jasper et Emmett perdirent leurs sourires aussi rapidement que je me tendis. L'heure de vérité était arrivée. Je craignais qu'il trouve que sa fille ne soit pas assez bien pour moi à la seconde où il saurait pour mon ancien mode de vie.

- Accepteriez vous de venir à la fête que nous organisons pour Noël? Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà quelque chose de prévu mais…

- Qu'en penses-tu Bella? Lui demanda Aro.

- C'est à toi de voir papa.

Il secoua la tête et fut secoué d'un petit rire.

- Je ne serai pas contre, répondit-il finalement à mon père.

- Je suis super contente! S'écria Alice. Bella, il va falloir qu'on aille faire du shopping, que dis-tu de demain? Et pourquoi pas en profiter pour faire une sortie en groupe? Il faut que je le dise à Rose… On passera la journée tous ensemble et…

- Tu t'attends à ce que l'on te serve de porteurs, finit Emmett.

- Arrêtes de râler Emmett, lui dit ma sœur en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

Aro rit mais mon père ne cessait de poser un regard inquisiteur sur Bella et moi. Elle tenait un coussin contre elle et mon bras droit reposait sur ses épaules dénudées. J'en profitai pour caresser sa peau douce et enivrante du bout des doigts. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il était furieux et le fait qu'il apprécie le père de Bella n'allait pas être en ma faveur.

*********

Le repas s'était passé dans la bonne humeur. Bien vite Bella, Jasper et Aro durent partir. Je redoutai cette confrontation. Mais je savais aussi que c'était un mal pour un bien.

- On se voit demain alors? Chuchotai-je à son oreille avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et m'embrassa légèrement, consciente elle aussi des regards de mes parents.

- Bonne soirée, leur dit ma mère en tentant un sourire.

- Bonne soirée et merci encore de nous avoir invités pour le réveillon, sourit Aro.

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal, ajouta mon père.

Jasper et Bella passèrent le pas de la porte et leur père les rejoignit. La dernière image que j'eus d'eux était qu'Aro passa ses bras autour des épaules de Jasper et Bella. L'éclat de leurs rires raisonnant à mes oreilles.

- Alice, Emmett, montez dans vos chambres, leur ordonna mon père.

Emmett me serra l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et Alice me fit un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de partir à l'étage.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, souffla-t-elle.

Mes parents ne dirent aucun mot et prirent place sur les canapés. Je leur fis face, ne lâchant pas une seule seconde leurs regards. Le silence entre nous était pesant et je ne voulais pas me risquer à dire quelque chose. J'attendrai qu'ils commencent.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas besoin de te dire que nous apprécions vraiment Aro… commença ma mère.

- Edward, reprit mon père, je me doute de ce qu'il se passe entre Bella et toi mais je ne veux pas que tu risques de nous mettre en froid avec son père. J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui lançais et les gestes que tu avais envers elle. Aro semble heureux de constater que tu es avec sa fille mais nous savons toi et moi que ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, si je me souviens bien, nous t'avions demandé de ne plus faire ce genre de choses pendant les périodes de fêtes. Est-ce si dur de te… contenir?

- A ce que j'ai pu voir Bella est une jeune fille douce, belle et innocente et je…

J'eus un rire sarcastique, si elle savait…

- Et je pense, non… Edward, je te demande de ne pas l'utiliser comme tu le fais. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à expliquer à son père pourquoi sa fille s'est retrouvée en pleurs dans ma maison et quelle a été l'implication de mon fils dans tout cela! Finit ma mère.

- Les Swan sont des personnes tout à fait respectables Edward. Nous savons parfaitement ce que les gens pensent sur la manière dont nous élevons nos enfants et particulièrement toi. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais…

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, sifflai-je entre mes dents. J'ai parfaitement conscience du fait que je vous fait souffrir et que l'on parle de notre famille dans tout Forks… Je sais ce qu'en pensent les gens…

- Alors pourquoi continues-tu? Me demanda ma mère d'une voix brisée par les larmes naissantes.

- J'ai décidé d'arrêter.

J'avais mit toute la conviction que je possédai dans ces mots. Mon père se mit à rire. Il ne comprendra visiblement jamais. Je serrai les poings. Bien que l'envie était présente, il ne fallait pas que je parte, pas tant que je ne leur aurai parlé de Bella. Ma mère lança un regard noir à mon père qui reprit alors son sérieux.

- Et à quoi doit-on ton soudain changement d'attitude? Me questionna ma mère.

- Te serait-il arrivé quelque chose pour tu aies la soudaine envie d'arrêter? Une menace de la part d'un grand frère trop protecteur? Tenta lamentablement mon père.

- Si ça aurait été le cas, je ne serai certainement pas devant vous aujourd'hui, répondis-je la mâchoire serrée.

- Il doit bien t'être arrivé quelque chose pour que tu décides d'arrêter et que visiblement tu recherches notre aide! S'enquit fortement ma mère.

Je me levai d'un bond, près à quitter la pièce quand le visage de Bella s'imposa à moi. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et toute la tension que je retenais s'évapora. Il fallait que je le fasse pour elle et pour moi. Je respirai un grand coup et me retournai pour leur faire face. Leurs yeux emplis d'interrogations me fixaient. Il y a peu de temps, je serai partit chercher mes affaires avant de disparaître toute la soirée. Mais plus maintenant…

- J'aimerai tout vous expliquer, mais je souhaiterai que vous ne m'interrompiez à aucun moment, vous êtes d'accord?

Ils acquiescèrent alors que je reprenais ma place initiale. J'expirai grandement avant de me passer une main dans les cheveux. Arriveront-ils à comprendre que je veux changer? Comprendront-ils que Bella _est _ma motivation? L'incertitude que portait mon regard se plongea dans la confusion de leurs pupilles. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent et si j'en venais à devoir leur expliquer une seconde fois je le ferai.

- Tout à commencé avec l'arrivée de Bella…

- Mais que vient-elle faire là dedans? M'interrompit mon père.

Ma mère le foudroya du regard.

- Continues mon chéri.

- Comme je le disais, tout à commencé avec l'arrivé de Bella. Dés que je l'ai vue la première fois, j'ai su qu'elle était différente. Pas dans le sens où elle n'est pas typiquement le genre de filles que vous aviez l'habitude de croiser mais différente dans le sens où dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su que ma vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Elle a fait en sorte de nous tenir éloignés de sa vie. C'est ainsi que trois semaines après son arrivée se sont écoulées, nous ne lui parlions pas et elle se bornait à nous éviter. Ces trois semaines ont été un véritable enfer pour moi, je la voyais seule, la plupart du temps, rejetant toute

personne s'approchant d'elle. Le seul réconfort que j'avais c'est qu'elle le faisait avec tout le monde. J'avais envie de lui parler, de savoir ce qu'il se passait, j'avais simplement envie de passer du temps avec elle comme j'aime en passer avec Alice, Rosalie et Angela.

Je soupirai sous le regard larmoyant de ma mère et compréhensif de mon père, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il avait compris… plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru d'ailleurs… Je me perdis dans la contemplation du tapis en reprenant mon récit.

- Mais je savais au plus profond de moi que ce n'était pas que ça. Et aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'acceptai simplement pas. Elle avait chamboulé ma vie en un seul regard et j'avais peur… peur de l'inconnu pour la première fois. Je suis allé voir Billy et je lui en ai parlé, seulement, tout est devenu encore plus confus: il voulait que je m'en rende compte par moi-même. Durant ces trois semaines j'ai tenté d'oublier sa présence et l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. J'ai… couché avec… plusieurs filles pour tenter d'oublier à quel point je recherchai un regard ou un geste de sa part qui me ferai comprendre que j'avais une chance.

Je n'osai pas relever la tête et croiser leurs regards peinés ou dégoûtés.

- J'en ai voulu à Bella de ne pas être avec nous, je lui en ai voulu de ne pas me vouloir moi. Finalement, nous sommes allés la voir avant la fête de Tanya. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai été jaloux et je détestai ça. J'ai parlé avec Alice et lorsqu'elle a prononcé _ce _mot… Je me suis rendu compte que c'était _ça_, depuis le début. Pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais réellement parlé, je n'ai fait qu'observer encore et encore… Je voulais tant connaître sa vie, je voulais tant qu'elle… qu'elle soit avec nous… avec moi. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un idiot, que je vous ai fait souffrir… inutilement. Mais je souhaite changer, je vais changer parce que finalement… j'ai une raison qui me pousse à vouloir le faire.

J'entendis un sanglot s'échapper de la gorge à ma mère. Je fermai les yeux. C'était insupportable de savoir que je la faisais encore souffrir.

- Avant que nous nous rendions chez Tanya il y a eu cette scène dans sa bibliothèque. Elle était merveilleuse. Le piano vibrait sous ses doigts et cette émotion qu'elle dégageait, cette douleur de vivre qu'elle avait, je la partageai. J'ai faillit l'embrasser. Et puis, plus tard à la soirée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jaloux, alors quand je l'ai vue quitter la soirée je l'ai suivie. Nous nous sommes retrouvés cachés derrière des buissons pour qu'elle aide Angela à parler à Ben. Et là, elle a eu froid… je l'ai entourée de mon manteau, elle s'est assise sur mes genoux… Les paroles d'Alice me son revenues en mémoire… et je l'ai embrassée. C'était tellement… différent de toutes les autres fois, tellement… indescriptible. On a fini par rentrer et suivant la répartition, elle a dû dormir avec moi.

- Ne me dis pas que… commença mon père avant d'être coupé par la main de ma mère sur ses lèvres.

Je savais qu'Alice et Emmett avaient élu domicile sur les marches de l'escalier. Le petit bruit que je venais d'entendre me confirmait seulement leur présence. Nous avions ainsi l'habitude d'entendre la conversation de nos parents avec l'un d'entre nous tant notre curiosité était sans limites.

- C'était bien la première fois que je me retrouvai gêné en présence d'une fille dans ma chambre, ris-je sans joie. Elle l'était d'ailleurs tout autant que moi. Nous avions bu, vous vous en doutez mais… jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions, nous n'avons fait que de parler. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé et… je en le regrette pas, souri-je pourtant amèrement. Je ne sais pas ce que je représente pour elle aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si nous sommes… ensembles, je veux dire… en couple… après ce qu'il s'est passé… mais une chose est sûre, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de mes sentiments envers elle. Je… je… l'aime. Je n'arrive pas à le croire mais c'est ça… je l'aime. Vous avez le droit de croire que ce n'est pas vrai mais, je cherche réellement à changer, je tente de… Bella est ma motivation à devenir cet homme qui un jour je l'espère l'aimera comme elle se doit de l'être.

Des froissements de vêtements se firent entendre et je sentis la douceur des bras de ma mère m'entourer. Ses doigts passèrent sur mes joues et je remarquai seulement que je m'étai mis à pleurer. Une troisième main se posa sur mon épaule puis les bras de mon père nous entourèrent. Des paroles, aussi légères que le vent sortirent de sa bouche.

- Tu es pardonné Edward, complètement. Je crois que je dois remercier Bella pour ce qu'elle a fait... elle nous a rendu notre fils. Veilles précieusement sur elle.

* * *

**Alors alors? **

**Bon, je sais qu'il n'y a pas trop d'actions dans ce chapitre mais je tenais à l'inclure quand même…**

**Pour ce qui est du prochain, je vous laisse un petit indice:**

_**Bella va recevoir un coup de téléphone d'une vieille connaissance… et de très mauvais souvenirs remonteront à la surface…**_

**A vous de me dire qui cela pourrait-être? Et ce qui aurait pu lui arriver?**

**Pour ce qui est de l'annonce, je voulais simplement vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine en plus des cours, je passe un concours d'entrée en école d'infirmière et il faut que je me concentre entièrement sur ce dernier… **_**(c'est compréhensible en même temps, non?)**_

**Je pourrais tenter de vous poster un petit teaser mais là je ne promet rien… à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**A la prochaine!**

**Bises.**

**Mary. **


	22. You do all wrong

**Coucou les miss!**

**Je dirais nouvelle coiffure = nouveau chapitre (logique, non? Lol!)**

**Comme promit, je vous poste le chapitre suivant… J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire un certain passage et j'espère avoir retranscrit au mieux le sentiment du personnage durant celui-ci!**

**100 reviews!! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivies jusque là et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à en laisser encore plus! Un merci plus particulier à Anzele42100 qui, comme d'autres ont prit my mistake en cours de route mais qui a fait en sorte de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre! C'est grâce à toi! ;D**

**Et merci à toutes celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une review et de me mettre en alert story, favorite story et author alert!**

**Je vous propose de nous retrouver demain pour un nouveau chapitre de The Lord. **

**Pas plus de blabla et place à la lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 21_

… _you do all wrong._

POV BELLA 

- Allez Bella! C'est le dernier magasin pour aujourd'hui!

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Nous étions tous venus à Port Angeles pour l'après midi. Les garçons nous avaient lâchées il y a maintenant quatre heures pour aller s'amuser de leur côté. Dans un sens je les comprenais et j'aurai bien voulu aller avec eux, m'évitant ainsi de subir les foudres du lutin maléfique. En règle générale j'aimai faire du shopping, seule ou avec Angela ça n'avait pas d'importance mais avec Alice… il fallait soit même le vivre pour en mesurer l'ampleur. Néanmoins elle m'empêchait de penser au fait que mon père devait parler avec Charlie et ses hommes aujourd'hui. La boule dans mon estomac ne voulait pas disparaitre et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin.

Les gestes qu'Edward et moi avions l'un envers l'autre était des plus tendres. Nous n'avions pas encore parlés et là aussi je redoutai cette conversation. Elle allait concrétiser notre relation et malgré l'attraction que nous avions l'un envers l'autre, je ne cessai de me demander si c'était réellement une bonne chose.

Après une bonne heure d'essayages en tous genres nous sortîmes du magasin et allâmes rejoindre les garçons dans un petit café après avoir déposé nos sacs dans les voitures.

Le soleil entamait sa douce descente et le ciel s'obscurcissait de minutes en minutes. Alors que j'allai entrer à la suite des filles, mon portable se mit à sonner dans ma poche.

- Bella? M'appela Ang'.

- Je réponds et je vous rejoints…

Elle hocha la tête alors que je décrochai. J'avais dors et déjà aperçu Jacob, Seth et Embry postés un peu plus loin dans le parc.

- Allô

- Je t'avais dit que où que tu ailles je te retrouverai…

Je pouvais entendre le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres pendant ses paroles. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement et lançai des regards aux alentours pour tenter de l'apercevoir. L'angoisse montait en moi aussi vite que les larmes qui envahirent mes yeux. Je n'avais pas peur pour moi mais pour Edward, mon frère et mes amis bien au chaud dans ce restaurant.

- Les agents chargés de ta surveillance sont de vrais incapables tu le savais? Reprit-il d'une voix devenue grave.

- Co… comment tu…

- Charlie avait raison.

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide et mes yeux ne cessaient de chercher où il pouvait être. Je déglutis bruyamment avant de reprendre.

- Que veux-tu? Et depuis quand sais-tu où je suis?

Son rire me glaça le sang.

- Mais c'est toi que je veux ma chérie, malgré ta trahison je t'ai toujours aimée et je comprends pourquoi tu as dû faire ça…

- Ethan je… je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi je…

- Tais-toi! Hurla-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu es à moi… tu m'appartiens! Tu m'entends! Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton entourage une fois que je viendrai te chercher tu as intérêts à faire attention… Il pourrait bien arriver un malencontreux accident à ton Edward, cracha-t-il.

- Comment sais-tu…

- Je sais _tout_ ce qui t'es arrivé depuis que nous avons été séparés… Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à te retrouver après ton départ de Phoenix mais maintenant je sais exactement _où_ tu es, avec _qui _tu es_, _et ce que tu _fais… _

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je tombai à genoux sur le bitume. Les larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement sur mes joues, ma poitrine sesoulevant au rythme de ma respiration hachée.

- Pourquoi? Lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Amour je te l'ai dit… tu es à moi et je n'accepterai pas que tu appartiennes à un autre, me dit-il presque tendrement. Que j'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler. Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai sauvé la vie dans cette ruelle? Tu étais si belle… terrifiée… tu t'es accrochée à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait et malgré ma blessure je t'ai prise dans mes bras et tu as pleuré... Cet éclat dans tes yeux et tes lèvres rendues rouges… Les mords-tu encore? J'ai toujours aimé cette habitude chez toi…

- Arrêtes, le suppliai-je, je ne veux plus t'entendre…

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge alors que je tentai de repousser ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface.

- Souviens-toi amour, souviens-toi…souffla-t-il.

_FLASHBACK_

_La chaleur était des plus étouffante ce soir. Le BWM était plein à craquer. Aujourd'hui je m'y étais rendue par plaisir. Laurent m'avait donné ma fin de semaine et je n'avais pas le cœur à rentrer chez moi et à me retrouver seule dans cette immense maison. Mon père avait plus de demandes depuis un certain temps et le travail qu'il devait fournir devenait donc plus important. Je n'allais pas me plaindre pour si peu. Malgré des débuts difficiles j'avais trouvé un train de vie qui me plaisait et m'y étais faite…_

_Après avoir réussit à quitter le club sans trop avoir été bousculée je fis quelques pas à l'air frais. La brise glissait sur ma peau brûlante me déclenchant une série de frissons. Je m'étais trop éloignée du club, perdue dans mes pensées. Je revins sur mes pas et tentai de ne pas laisser l'angoisse me submerger. Les rues de Phoenix n'étaient pas sûres en pleine nuit, et, seulement habillée d'une minijupe et d'un top au décolleté plongeant à déambuler dans ces rues n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. _

_Le club n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de moi lorsque je me sentis brutalement tirée vers l'arrière. Une paire de bras puissants me maintenant alors qu'une troisième main se posa sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'hurler. Je percutai rudement le mur et glissais bien vite le long de celui-ci, une main me soutenant la tête. Ma vision se fit floue un instant et un gémissement de douleurs s'échappa de mes lèvres. Deux mains me prirent par les aisselles et me forcèrent à me relever avant de me pousser sans ménagements contre le mur une seconde fois. Un corps vint se coller au mien alors qu'une main se plaquait à nouveau sur ma bouche. _

_- Hey, chérie…_

_Les effluves de son haleine alcoolisée me firent tourner la tête et je faillis m'évanouir. Son sourire carnassier et ses yeux brillants d'une lueur de folie et de désir me firent paniquer. Je pouvais sentir son envie grandissante contre mon bas ventre alors que je tremblai de peur. Ses deux acolytes placés à quelques centimètres de nous regardaient la scène avec amusement. Je les vis clairement déboutonner leurs pantalons et en ressortir leurs pénis. L'homme contre moi parsemait violemment mon cou de baisers alors que son autre main tentait de s'aventurer sous mon top. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues et les sanglots montant finissaient par s'étouffer dans ma gorge. Je me débattais autant que possible mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il était bien plus fort que moi. _

_- Tu te tais et j'te libère, chuchota-t-il contre ma peau avant de la suçoter. _

_Sa main glissa de ma bouche à mon sein qu'il caressa à travers le tissu. J'aurai voulu hurler, demander de l'aide… mais encore une fois, rien ne quittait ma gorge. Les deux hommes se délectaient de ce que faisait leur ami, alors, dans un dernier espoir, je relevai mon genou et frappai son entre jambe. Sa prise se relâcha suffisamment pour que je me dégage de son emprise. _

_- Petite salope! Hurla-t-il. _

_Il me rattrapa en quelques pas et reprit sa position initiale alors que ses deux acolytes vinrent se poster plus près de nous et me tinrent les mains. _

_- Plus tu te débattras, plus tu auras mal, me chuchota l'un d'entre eux avant de caresser ma cuisse de son autre main, relevant ainsi ma jupe. _

_L'homme face à moi déposa un baiser entre mes seins et remonta jusqu'à mon cou, léchant ma peau. Des rires raisonnèrent à mes oreilles alors que leurs mains se resserrèrent sur mes poignets. Je sentais son sexe libéré contre ma cuisse, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il empoigna avant de me soulever. _

_- Pitié… ne faites pas ça, pleurai-je. Ne faites pas ça…_

_Son bassin ondula contre le mien avant qu'il ne passe sa main sur mes hanches jusqu'à la fine dentelle de mon string. Il joua un instant avec avant de violemment l'arracher. J'entendis les fermetures de deux pantalons s'abaisser. Les mains des deux acolytes furent remplacées par celles de l'homme alors qu'ils poussaient tous les trois un grognement de satisfaction. _

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie… _

_Les deux hommes passaient une de leurs mains sur mon corps pendant que l'autre s'activait sur leurs membres. _

_- Je vais y aller doucement au début…_

_Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence que personne ne viendrait me sauver. Ethan, que va-t-il faire lorsqu'il se rendra compte de ma disparition? _

_- Puis je vais te baiser en te défoncant comme jamais…_

_Il ondula une dernière fois contre moi avant de reculer. La seule chose que je vis avant de fermer les yeux fût son sourire sadique. Sa main gauche relâcha mon poignet et glissa jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite… non, non, non je ne veux pas…_

_La douleur qui s'insinua en moi fût insupportable. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et j'hurlai à pleins poumons. Sans forces, je glissai le long du mur. Je sentais le froid du mur rouge brique s'insinuer dans mes cellules, arrachant ma peau au passage. Ma main se porta à mon épaule où une ligne rouge d'une dizaine de centimètres s'étalait. De longs filets de sang glissaient sur mon bras pour venir se perdre dans ma paume. J'avais vaguement conscience du combat qui se déroulait devant moi, les bruits me parvenant étouffés. J'eus assez d'esprit pour redescendre ma jupe autant que possible. Mes larmes ne diminuaient pas. Deux bras m'entourèrent et je tentai de m'en dégager; leur prise se raffermit, un visage se pressa contre mon épaule et je m'accrochai désespérément à son cou, sanglotant. _

_- Pleures amour, ça te fera du bien, chuchota-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. Laisses-toi aller…_

_Il m'aida à enfiler son sweat. Posant ma main sur son torse, je sentis quelque chose de chaud. Je me redressai pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je vis les diverses coupures qui ornaient son torse et ses bras. Mes sanglots se tarirent, seul les larmes coulaient en un flot continu. Je me dégageai de son torse et dans un état second je survolai ses blessures de mon doigt. Sa main attrapa la mienne avant de l'amener à sa bouche et d'y déposer un baiser. _

_- J'ai tellement eu peur Bella, tu ne sais pas à quel point… murmura-t-il, lorsque j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas revenue je suis sorti et je t'ai cherchée… ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu entends? J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre… promets-le moi Bella…_

_Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes regard de son torse complètement ravagé. _

_- Tu… tu es… tu es blessé, dis-je complètement hébétée. _

_- Ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles, rien de grave, sourit-il. _

_- Mais tu saignes, continuai-je. _

_- Ce n'est rien…_

_- Tu dois avoir mal…_

_Il passa délicatement ses doigts sous mon menton avant de relever ma tête vers lui. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux me coupa le souffle. Tant de dévotion, d'amour et d'angoisse étaient visibles dans ce regard que je me sentis perdre pieds. Seul son pouce caressant ma paume était un lien avec la réalité. _

_- Comment _toi _tu vas? _

_- Je…_

_Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux._

_- Chut… tout va bien, me berça-t-il. Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû plus faire attention à toi, je m'étais promis de toujours te protéger, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux! _

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute! M'écriai-je._

_Son regard dans le mien me fit prendre conscience à quel point il se sentait coupable. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me rapprochai de lui en veillant à ne pas trop appuyer sur son torse. Il nous détacha et plongea son regard dans le mien avant de délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était doux et lent. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau jusqu'à mon oreille et dans un murmure _ces _mots fendirent l'air:_

_- Je t'aime._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

- C'est la première fois que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et ils n'ont pas changés depuis… malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire, malgré Josh…

- Mais tu n'étais même pas là! Comment as-tu pu…

- Je sais TOUT je te l'ai déjà dit! Et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très malin de ta part de le faire avec l'uns de mes hommes…

- Il travaillait pour toi? Repris-je incrédule.

- Je l'écoutai déblatéré à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point la meuf qu'il s'était faite était bonne, où il t'avait prise et ces marques qu'il exhibe devant mes yeux…

Sa voix prenait des accents hystériques.

- … j'en avais marre de savoir qu'il avait pu te voir, te toucher, te sentir…

- Est-il…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, incapable de prononcer _ce _mot.

- Mort? Rit-il. A quoi t'attendais-tu? Qu'il reste en vie après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait? Il a eu ce que je n'ai pas pu toucher depuis des mois, je l'enviai, simplement.

Je ne sus quoi dire. Il avait été assez jaloux au point de tuer un homme. Qu'en serait-il d'Edward? L'homme que j'aimais?

- Simplement!? Mais rien n'est simple Ethan! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le tuer, je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux manier à ta guise! Je t'ai quitté, j'ai eu mal c'est vrai mais c'est du passé. Ma vie est devenue un cauchemar et je regrette de t'avoir rencontré! Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je me morfonde des mois et des mois pour rien! Cette passade avec Josh je l'ai recherchée tu comprends? C'est _moi _qui suis venue le chercher!

- TAIS TOI! Tu es à moi et rien ne changera ça! Ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux revenir en arrière… Mais je ferai en sorte que _notre _avenir à _tous les deux _soit le plus heureux possible. Tu seras à mes côtés… bientôt, et ce de gré ou de force, crois moi!

Sa voix devint plus douce.

- Où tu iras je te retrouverai, _ce n'est qu'une question de temps_, amour, finit-il avant de raccrocher.

POV EDWARD

A l'instant où je regardai par la baie vitrée je n'y vis plus Bella. Elle avait disparue… La panique s'empara de moi et je me levai brusquement.

- Edward? M'appela Alice.

- Que ce passe-t-il? S'inquiéta Jazz.

Je regardai rapidement autour de nous si je la trouvai mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Je quittai précipitamment le café en bousculant au passage un serveur, manquant de renverser quelques tables et omettant les jurons qui me lançaient les clients mécontents. Tout ce que je voulais c'était voir Bella, la serrer dans mes bras et me rendre moi-même compte qu'elle allait bien.

Un vent glacial me fouettait le visage alors que je scrutai la rue plus en détail pour tenter de la retrouver. Je fis quelques pas jusqu'au coin de la rue mais aucune trace d'elle. Elle ne s'était tout de même pas volatilisée, c'est impossible!

- Mais enfin Edward que se passe-t-il? S'écria Rosalie.

- Bella… réalisa Jazz.

Je traversai le rue en courant, manquant de peu de me faire renverser et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la fontaine en plein milieu du parc, ignorant le coup de klaxon hystériques du conducteur. Rien. Faisant un tour sur moi-même je recherchai désespérément ces yeux caramel, cette chevelure brune ondulante et la douceur des traits de son visage en cœur. Je fini par faire le tour complet du parc, espérant vainement croire qu'elle s'était éloignée pour admirer un arbre ou une fleur. Mais rien.

Je fis demi tour et trébuchai, entrainant avec moi un enfant dans ma chute.

_Merde! Elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant!_

Je me relevai pour aider l'enfant à en faire autant.

- Excuse moi, murmurai-je faiblement.

Il partit en courant vers sa mère un peu plus loin. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je vis sa longue cascade de cheveux bruns. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre. Je courus dans sa direction en criant:

- BELLA!

J'arrivai près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- Ne me fais plus jamais une chose pareille, tu m'entends? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue! Chuchotai-je contre son oreille.

Elle se débâta dans mes bras et finit par me repousser. Je fis quelques pas en arrière avant de trébucher sur l'une des racines de l'arbre. Je tombai au sol dans un bruit sourd, mes yeux se fermant sur le choc. On me donna un coup dans les côtes et ils se rouvrirent sur le choc.

- MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS! TU TOUCHES ENCORE UNE FOIS A MA MEUF ET J'TE JURE QUE J'T'ECLATE!

- Et toi tu le frappes encore une fois et c'est moi qui t'éclate, lui répondit Emmett.

J'appuyai ma main contre mon front et fermai à nouveau les yeux.

_Elle ne pouvait pas être partie…_

- Allez Edward lèves toi! Me dit Alice en me tirant par le bras.

Je ne bougeai pas.

- On va continuer à la chercher alors bouges-toi!

Emmett me prit par les aisselles et me mit sur pieds sans que j'eus pu répliquer.

- Elle n'est pas ici, dis-je las et irrité, j'ai fait le tour du parc et elle n'y est plus!

- On retourne à Forks alors, c'est le seul endroit où elle a pu se rendre, décida Jasper.

Le voyage de retour se fit dans un silence lourd et pesant. Chacun pouvait mesurer l'ampleur de la tension qui nous habitait. Nous nous garâmes devant chez elle et à peine la voiture était elle à l'arrêt que je m'expulsai du côté passager. Je ne pris pas le peine de toquer et rentrai directement dans sa maison avant de rejoindre le salon. Ce que j'y vis me cloua sur place.

* * *

**J'attends vos réactions! **

**Comme pour l'Oubliée, je ne sais pas quand je posterais mais je ferais au plus vite!**

**Désolé pour le teaser, manque de temps, mais vous avez quant même un assez grand chapitre, non? **

**Une petite idée du prochain chapitre? **

**A bientôt…**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	23. Blood, Catatonia and Fear

**Salut à vous!**

**Je viens de finir le chapitre et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas fière de moi…**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ou de me mettre en alerte…**

**Vos avis et encouragements comptent beaucoup…**

**J'arrête là et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre…**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 22_

_Blood, Catatonia and Fear_

POV EDWARD

Des agents, des dizaines d'agents fourmillaient dans le salon et le couloir. Mes parents et Aro se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce et discutaient avec un autre homme, passablement énervés. Bella était assise sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Son buste se relevait au rythme de ses pleurs et de sa respiration saccadée. Un homme à la peau mate, Jacob je crois, se tenait près d'elle et passait sa main sur son dos en signe de réconfort. Mes poings se serrèrent alors qu'il se penchait pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de ma belle. Il la prit dans ses bras, indifférent à la tension qui les entourait. La dizaine d'homme s'affairait autour d'eux, transportant un paquet qu'ils déposaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine ou hurlant dans leurs téléphones portables.

- Que se passe-t-il? S'inquiéta Jazz.

D'un seul homme ils se retournèrent vers nous et nous fixèrent les yeux ronds. Bella releva son visage du torse de Jacob et courut vers moi avant de me sauter dans les bras, entourant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

- Je suis désolée Edward je m'en veux tellement! Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans vous avertir mais Jacob m'a dit que nous n'avions pas le temps alors…

Je posai mes lèvres contres les siennes, la coupant dans son élan. Jacob fronçait les sourcils, sa mâchoire étant contractée à l'extrême. La lueur de convoitise que je lus dans ses yeux ne me disait rien de bon. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Il finit par quitter la salle de séjour lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

Je fermai les yeux, ne me préoccupant plus que de Bella. Mon ange salvatrice se trouvait dans mes bras et c'est tout ce que je désirai. Je m'intoxiquai de son parfum, plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Caressant son dos, je lui murmurai mon amour pour elle. Bella était la seule à avoir emprisonné mon cœur; je n'accepterai pas que l'on me l'enlève.

- Bella, l'appela un homme de la stature d'Aro. Il faudrait que tu ouvres le paquet toi-même.

Elle me serra de toute ses forces une dernière fois avant de se détacher et de quitter la salle pour la cuisine. Nous nous installâmes sur les canapés avant que nos parents et Aro ne viennent nous parler.

POV BELLA

Tremblante, je m'approchais du comptoir de la cuisine. Qu'avait-il encore pu inventer? Que contenait ce paquet? Et pourquoi un seul? Un frisson me parcourut.

- Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir! Dis-je en me tournant vers Charlie.

- Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire et je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es plus forte que lui et tu l'as maintes et maintes fois prouvé… en le dénonçant, en racontant ton histoire et en collaborant avec le service comme tu l'as fait, en quittant ton ancienne vie, tes amis, ta famille… Alors ce que tu vas faire maintenant, ce n'est qu'une broutille et rien de plus…

Je hochais la tête pourtant peu convaincue. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, nerveuse, je finis par me ronger un ongle en faisant les cent pas devant ce comptoir. Je jetais des coups d'œil frénétiques à ce carton, essayant vainement de lui trouver une faille qui m'empêcherait de l'ouvrir.

- Bella… soupira Seth.

Si ce paquet était dangereux, il n'aurait certainement pas été posé ici. M'arrêtant, je fis face à ce dernier et retins ma respiration. D'une main tremblante, je pris le cutter et l'appuya sur la bande adhésive. Soufflant pour me donner du courage, j'appuyais un peu plus fort et fis glisser le cutter. La cuisine était emplie d'une tension devenant presque insupportable.

J'écartais le premier pan et déjà l'odeur qui s'en échappait était des plus nauséabonde. Je fronçais les sourcils, la peur et l'appréhension grandissant en moi alors que je me forçais à respirer par la bouche. Un deuxième pan en fut écarté, un troisième et un quatrième. Tout au long de cette manœuvre, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ce qui se dévoilait devant moi. Mon souffle était bloqué dans ma gorge, mon rythme cardiaque était plus emballé que jamais. Je secouais lentement la tête de gauche à droite, refusant d'accepter ce qu'il y avait devant moi.

_« C'est impossible, pas ça… pensais-je. »_

Culpabilité, remords, peur… Une foule de sentiments bataillaient en moi mais l'incrédulité était la plus marquée…

_« J'aurais dû m'en douter… »_

Dans un état second, je fis un petit pas vers l'arrière puis un autre et encore un autre, voulant à tous prix m'éloigner de ça. Mais alors que je trébuchais, me sentant partir en arrière, je tentais de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Malheureusement pour moi, ce quelque chose fut le carton. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge alors que son contenu s'envola et resta un moment en suspension dans l'air, à la vue de tous avant de retomber. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau lorsque je _la _vis me tomber dessus. Le choc de l'impacte me donna l'envie de vomir. Clouée au sol, je n'osais plus bouger, étant complètement incapable de défaire mon regard de _ça._

- Mon dieu… souffla Charlie.

Je sentis le liquide imprégner chaque fibres contenues dans mon pull. Ses cheveux bruns avaient été arrachés par poignées. Sa peau portait des teintes de couleurs allant du vert au jaune alors que par endroits elle prenait des teintes bleues. Ses lèvres portaient des teintes bleu violet. Sa peau, boursouflée et gonflée semblait enfoncer ses iris bleues, autrefois chaleureuses et taquines. Son regard devenu globuleux me fixait. Ses iris avaient perdues de leur éclat et étaient devenues mornes. Il est de pensée commune que lorsqu'une personne meurt, son regard garde une empreinte du dernier sentiment ou de la dernière image qu'il eut vu. Les sentiments de panique, de résignation et celui primant de terreur me donnèrent l'envie de vomir. Je me maudissais pour toute cette situation. C'est de ma faute s'il ne reste de lui qu'une tête, deux mains boursouflées et violettes ainsi que ses attributs masculins découpés en morceaux.

- Oh mon… commença mon père. Carlisle, n'emmenez surtout pas votre femme et vos enfants dans la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Edward, retournes dans le salon! S'écria Carlisle. Pour une fois, fais ce que je te dis!

Je sentais les gens s'activer autour de moi alors que je restais immobile. Une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule.

- Bella… Bella… détournes les yeux s'il te plait, regardes moi…

Mais j'en étais incapable, mon attention était entièrement focalisée sur cette tête, posée en équilibre sur mon ventre.

- Ne regardes pas mon petit ange, me supplia Aro en me caressant les cheveux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi sous ce regard vide de vie. Mais il fallait être réaliste, surement pas autant que je le pensais. 1... 2 minutes peut-être? Une paire de main gantée en latex bleu enleva la tête avant de la laisser tomber dans un grand sac en plastique. Là encore, j'avais l'impression que son regard ne me quittait pas. Je revoyais ses yeux globuleux me fixer emplis d'une terreur sans nom. Prostrée sur le sol, je sentis seulement les bras de mon père me relever en position assise et appuyer mon visage contre son torse.

Je ne pleurais pas, je n'y arrivais plus. Je restais seulement à fixer un point invisible devant moi. Pas un mot ne franchit le rempart de mes lèvres lorsque mon père me porta. Ni même lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le couloir sous les yeux perdus des Cullen. Je sentis à peine les larmes de mon père glisser sur la peau de mon cou. Je n'arrivais plus à prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Les voix me parvenaient mais mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler tout ce qu'il se disait.

- Aro dites nous ce qu'il s'est passé! Quémanda Edward. Et pourquoi Bella est-elle dans cet état? Que s'est-il passé dans cette cuisine?

Je sentis vainement une caresse sur mes cheveux.

POV EDWARD

Carlisle et Aro nous faisaient part de la démarche à suivre durant les prochain jours lorsqu'un cri nous parvint de la cuisine. Nous sursautâmes tous et nous ruâmes vers la cuisine. Seulement Aro, qui fut plus rapide que nous ordonna à mon père de nous faire reculer. Je voulais seulement savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Bella.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Edward, retournes dans le salon! S'écria mon père. Pour une fois, fais ce que je te dis!

Emmett me ceintura et, aidé par Jasper et mon père, m'emmena au salon. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement paraissant interminables… Dix minutes passèrent et enfin nous entendîmes la voix de deux agents.

- Si je croyais un jour assister à ça…

- Je te comprends, c'est pas la première fois pour moi mais je mets toujours un temps pour m'en remettre… Malheureusement, ça ne fait pas partit des choses que l'on gagne avec l'expérience!

- Excusez moi, commença mon père, nous aimerions…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Bella en sortit dans les bras de son père. Ma Bella, qui fixait -blanche comme un linge- un point invisible devant elle. Prostrée dans le silence le plus complet.

- Aro dites nous ce qu'il s'est passé! Quémandai-je. Et pourquoi Bella est-elle dans cet état? Que s'est-il passé dans cette cuisine?

Je lui caressais lentement les cheveux, essayant d'avoir une réaction de sa part… Mais rien ne se passa. Ses prunelles avaient perdues de leur lumière. Elle semblait si loin de tout ça, si loin de nous, si loin de moi… Aro se remit en marche et nous le suivimes tous. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit et lui enleva son pull que nous remarquâmes la tâche de sang sur ce dernier.

- Aro, ne me dis pas que… commença ma mère.

- Ce n'est pas son sang, nous répondit-il automatiquement à l'écho de nos pensées.

Aro la regarda alors qu'il remontait la couverture sur elle. Nous soupirâmes en choeur de soulagement.

- Que s'est-il passé? Tentais-je en m'installant près de lui.

Toute ma famille s'était rapprochée. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient placées de l'autre côté du lit et fixaient Bella avec inquiétude. Mon ange quant à elle, restait plongée dans sa catatonie et fixait sans relâche le plafond au dessus de nous. Je passais lentement ma main sur ses cheveux, voulant lui insuffler tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour revenir parmi nous. Emmett et Jasper, debout au pied du lit semblaient impatients et coléreux.

- Elle a reçu un paquet, nous informa Aro après un moment d'absence. Les agents lui ont demandés de l'ouvrir et… elle a trébuché, tenté de se rattraper mais ce fut sur le carton… Son contenu s'est renversé autour et sur elle…

- Et que contenait ce paquet? hésita ma mère.

- Un pénis et des testicules coupés en morceaux, deux mains aux deux premières phalanges sectionnées et… une tête portant des ecchymoses… le tout en état de putréfaction avancé…

Une larme solitaire s'échappa du coin de l'œil de Bella.

- Et si nous avions cette conversation ailleurs… proposa Jasper.

Nous hochâmes la tête.

- Je te promet que je reviens vite, soufflais-je à Bella avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Reviens moi, s'il te plait.

Je posais mon front contre le sien un moment avant de me relever et de quitter la chambre.

* * *

**Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? **

**Tomates ou fleurs? **

**J'ai pensé faire un POV Ethan pour le prochain et j'aimerais vos avis…**

**J'attendrais de voir ce que vous en pensez avant de me mettre à l'écriture du chapitre!**

**A bientôt je l'espère…**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	24. Being in Love

**Salut à vous!**

**Je vous poste enfin le prochain chapitre et comme annoncé, il s'agit du point de vue d'Ethan!**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et continuez comme ça!**

**Bonne lecture!**

.**  
**

Nana: je te remercie pour ta review. Le côté gore était voulu mais je pense qu'on a tous déjà vu ou lu pire, non? Jacob flippant? C'est un peu ce que je voulais aussi… Encore merci. Bises.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Chapitre 23_

_Being in Love_

.

.

POV Ethan

.

.

- Mon paquet est-il arrivé à destination?

_« Comme prévu mais elle n'a pas encore lu la lettre qui l'accompagnait… »_

Je ris.

- A-t-il un risque pour que l'on t'est reconnu jusqu'ici?

_« Non, j'ai fait en sorte de porter les soupçons sur un autre agent… Personne ne soupçonne que je suis la taupe. »_

- Bien, bien… et où en est on par rapport au plan? Quand les préparatifs seront-ils finis?

_« Deux jours grand maximum. Son père aura quitté la région après les vacances de Noël ce sera déjà une chose en moins avec laquelle on se préoccupera. Ils pensent que durant la période des fêtes on ne tentera rien et la surveillance autour d'elle sera moins accrue. Le nombre d'agents dans les environs sera divisé par deux. C'est à ce moment là qu'on va frapper… »_

- Quand l'aurais-je auprès de moi? Souris-je, excité.

_« Surement dans la période entre Noël et le nouvel an. Ce ne seront pas les occasions qui manqueront… »_

Je ris à nouveau laissant ma tête tomber vers l'arrière. Bientôt elle sera près de moi. Bientôt elle sera à moi.

- Au fait, comment a-t-elle réagit?

_« Assez mal pour tout dire, depuis qu'elle a ouvert ton paquet disons qu'elle est… en état végétatif. »_

- En état végétatif? Repris-je confus.

_« Elle est consciente de ce qui se passe autour d'elle mais elle ne parle plus ni même ne dors plus… Elle reste assise sur son lit à fixer un point au loin… Le docteur Cullen pense qu'en agissant ainsi, elle cherche à se protéger de toute atteinte extérieure. Son corps et son esprit ayant besoin de se remettre du choc dont elle a été victime… »_

- Appelles moi s'il y a un quelconque changement… En attendant on garde en place le même plan mais il faut en prévoir un autre.

_« Aucun soucis. A bientôt. »_

Je raccrochais, souriant comme jamais. Si le plan fonctionnait, je ne serais plus seul trop longtemps…

- Ethan? M'appela mon père. Tout se passe-t-il comme prévu?

Assit sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau, je voyais son regard pénétrant au travers les carreaux de ses lunettes. Le canapé en cuir blanc sur lequel j'étais allongé couina lorsque je me relevais.

- Les préparatifs seront complets d'ici deux jours et ils passeront en action dans la période suivant Noël.

Son regard bleu azur me transperça.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre pourquoi tu tiens tant à cette fille. Heidi serait parfaite pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui monsieur, lui répondit-elle.

Prostrée dans son coin, la blonde transpirait la peur. Mon père l'avait « recueillie » lors de son voyage en Norvège il y a quelques jours. Il était l'un des plus grands trafiquants d'humains au monde mais avec ses contacts plus haut placés les uns que les autres et les méthodes de transports extrêmes qu'il utilisait, jamais il ne se faisait prendre. Heidi avait voyagé enfermée dans une malle de l'avions privé que mon père avait affrété. Les bagages ayant échappé au contrôle, tout s'était passé pour le mieux. La pauvre gamine d'à peine 16 ans avait ensuite dû supporter un voyage de plusieurs heures dans cette même malle.

Elle n'avait pas bu, mangé, ni même pu aller au toilettes depuis près de 48h en tout. L'odeur de déjection lorsque l'on a ouvert la malle était quasi insupportable. Elle était extrêmement déshydratée et il aurait fallut l'hospitalisée. Mon père avait alors fait venir un ami médecin à lui. Il l'a veillée durant deux jours et une semaine après elle était prête à « nous servir ». Ou du moins servir mon père.

- Viens là! Ordonna-t-il.

Tremblante de peur, elle s'avança et attendit devant lui. Mon père aimait se sentir dominant et je dois avouer que j'étais quelque peu semblable à lui. Il aimait aussi voir « ses femmes » déambuler en tenue légère. Ainsi, j'avais eu le plaisir de voir Heidi habillée d'un corset rouge brodé de noir et le string assortit. Ses jambes étaient valorisées par le port d'une paires de hauts talons noirs. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'en porter, elle trébucha et se retint de justesse au bureau. Mon père souffla de frustration.

- Agenouille toi!

Elle s'exécuta et il se mit à lui caresser lentement les cheveux.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation père, soufflais-je irrité.

- Et je n'ai toujours rien compris, reprit-il.

- Outre le fait qu'elle m'appartienne et que je veux être le seul avec lequel elle soit… Ce qui m'attire chez elle c'est tout simplement le fait que quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, elle me surprenne toujours. On ne peut pas soumettre Isabella comme tu l'as fait pour Heidi. Elle est passionnée et lorsqu'elle fait quelque chose, elle le fait à fond…

- Et que fais-tu de Jane dans tout ça? Rit mon père.

- Jane? Ris-je à mon tour. Mais elle n'est rien! Je dois avouer qu'elle m'est bien utile en l'attente de Bella, souris-je. Mais dès qu'elle sera de retour, il faudra songer à s'en débarrasser. Elle deviendrait trop encombrante et n'aura plus aucune utilité.

Il enleva les lunettes de son nez, reprenant son sérieux.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle revienne après nous avoir trahis comme elle l'a fait… Mais… Ajouta-t-il devant mon air froid. Si tu es d'accord pour la laisser aux bons soins de mes hommes durant quelques temps après son arrivée, je suis d'accord pour la pardonner et la traiter comme il se doit.

- J'y réfléchirais, dis-je durement.

- Dans ce cas-tu peux disposer.

Je lui lançais un regard emplis de haine une dernière fois avant de quitter le bureau. Je ne pouvais pas détester mon père plus qu'à cet instant. J'étais frustré de ne pas l'avoir près de moi, frustré de ne pas pouvoir prendre les commandes et de décider la punition qu'il incomberait à Bella. Et le seul moyen dont je disposais pour évacuer cette frustration était…

- JANE! DANS MA CHAMBRE IMMEDIATEMENT!

Mon cri raisonna dans le hall d'entrée alors que je montais à vive allure les marches menant au premier étage. Après avoir longé le couloir, j'ouvris la porte à la volée. Elle m'attendait debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Habillée encore plus légèrement que ne l'était Heidi.

- Enlèves ce que tu as sur le dos, ordonnais-je froidement. Allonges toi sur le lit et écartes les jambes.

Elle sursauta et s'exécuta alors que je me déshabillais moi-même. Sans plus de cérémonie, je me présentais à son entrée et la pénétrais durement. Jane n'avait pas le droit de crier ou même d'hurler en ma présence. Seul Bella avait ce droit; tout comme elle était la seule à pouvoir mériter mes caresses et mes baisers.

Je ressentais encore le chaleur et la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, la passion et l'amour que transpiraient ses caresses. Je sentais encore ses doigts effleurer mon visage, ma mâchoire, mon torse, mes abdos; ses dents me mordiller gentiment la peau de mon cou, mon oreille, ma mâchoire; ses mains parcourir mon dos, ses ongles le griffant.

Son parfum de fraise m'enivrait autant que mon nom sortant de sa bouche alors que je la torturais sous l'effet de mes caresses. J'aimais l'entendre me supplier d'accélérer mes vas et vient en elle, l'entendre me supplier de la prendre toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, de me fondre en elle toujours plus loin. Nos étreintes étaient bestiales mais n'étaient certainement pas dénuées d'amour. Nos corps étaient faits pour être ensemble, deux puzzles s'emboîtant parfaitement l'un avec l'autre. Je revoyais encore son corps suant sous l'effort onduler sous le mien. Ces étreintes parfaites lors de nos moments à deux. L'amour qui transparaissait de chacun de ses pores.

J'aimais sentir ses seins, ronds et fermes, pressés contre mon torse; son dos arqué, nos ventres l'un contre l'autre. Elle aussi voulait se fondre en moi dans ces moments là. Ses hanches bougeant contre les miennes au rythme de mes pénétrations. Mon pénis entrant et sortant se son antre chaude et humide, mes testicules claquant contre sa peau… Son jus au goût si tentant, ses lèvres sur mon membre. Ces mêmes lèvres que j'aimais la voir les mordiller, s'entrouvrir sous l'effet du plaisir intense que je lui procure. Ses magnifiques abisses se fermant sous l'effet du plaisir.

Et c'est sur cette vision d'elle, de ces souvenirs encore vivaces dans mon esprit que je me répandais en Jane. Elle n'était pas ma Bella. Bella n'était pas blonde aux yeux bleus. Bella n'avait pas, à l'âge de 19 ans des implants mammaires. Bella n'avait pas cette bouche pulpeuse étirée en un sourire carnassier ni même ce regard emplis de malice et pétillant. Je me dégageais d'elle et fit mon chemin vers ma salle de bain.

- Sors d'ici immédiatement, soufflais-je.

Je n'aimais pas l'entendre parler après ça. C'est pourquoi elle quitta la chambre sans un mot. Je n'aimais pas non plus rester avec elle après l'acte. Pas lorsque je le faisais avec Bella. Elle était la seule avec qui j'aimais l'après. Ces caresses tendres, les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, un sourire au bord des lèvres…

Bella était à moi. Elle était la seule avec qui j'aimais tous les simples plaisirs de la vie. La seule de mes nombreuses conquêtes avec laquelle j'ai dû ramer. La seule et l'unique à qui j'avais ouvert mon cœur… la seule avec qui le simple « je t'aime » avait été dit sincèrement et sans aucune arrière pensée. Je voulais être le seul à pouvoir plonger dans son regard caramel, à la voir sourire, à la faire rire. Parce que quoiqu'on en pense, quoiqu'on en dise, elle est à moi, elle m'appartient…

J'ai le pouvoir d'éliminer quiconque se mettra en travers de mon chemin… quiconque la touchera… quiconque l'aimera plus que moi…

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Alors alors ce point de vue? **

**Que pensez vous de notre petit Ethan maintenant? **

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos réactions et vos opinions!**

**A bientôt. **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	25. It's Christmas Time!

**Coucou!**

**Que vous dire à part que le chapitre porte bien son nom! **

**Sinon, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos mises en alerte et vos reviews…**

**Vos réactions par rapport au chapitre précédent m'ont bien fait rire, je dois l'avouer!**

Alicia: eh oui il est vraiment atteint mais il n'y a qu'a voir son père pour se faire une idée que le fils ne doit pas être meilleur… Pour ce qui est de la taupe, je ne te dirais rien et te laisse le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre! Bises.

**Ensuite, j'ai publié un nouvel écrit, il se nomme « Plaisirs Mortel ». Le prologue ou OS puisque je ne sais pas si je vais en faire une suite est assez trompeur et certains indices sont assez bien dissimulés! Allez y faire un tour si vous le souhaitez!**

**.**

**http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5921253/1/**

**.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**.**

.

* * *

.

.

_Chapitre 24_

_It's Christmas Time!_

.

.

POV Bella

Il m'avait fallut près de deux jours pour me remettre du choc. Deux jours durant lesquels mon état végétatif a inquiété la famille Cullen, mes amis et mon père. Durant ces deux jours, je n'ai presque pas dormi. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, je revoyais incessamment ce visage décomposé devant moi. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à Ethan et tous les bons moments que nous avions passés ensemble… Seulement plus j'y repensais et plus j'y retrouvais des éléments qui auraient dû m'alerter, des éléments qui auront fait qu'il n'y aurait rien eu entre nous. Je m'étais rendu compte de sa folie bien trop tard et j'avais tout fait pour m'en sortir… Charlie avait raison, jamais je ne cesserais de me battre. Je l'avais fait jusque là et il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre ainsi… Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait jusque là, sinon ils deviendraient vains. Tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire était de me montrer à quel point il contrôlait la situation, à quel point il pouvait tout détruire autour de moi s'il le souhaitait. Seulement - et j'y avait pensé plus d'une fois- j'avais un atout contre lui… ce soit disant amour qu'il me portait…

Durant ces deux jours, mon père et Jasper prenaient leurs rondes au fur et à mesure alors qu'Edward restait à mes côtés constamment. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir tourné et retourné tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusque là, et être réconfortée dans mon idée de me battre, je me suis levée un matin.

J'avais caressé ses cernes du bout des doigts. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant ces deux jours. Après un dernier regard, je suis allée prendre une douche. J'en avais définitivement bien besoin. Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours du regard encore endormi d'Edward lorsqu'il m'a vue sortir de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette. Il s'était mollement passé une main sur le visage. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude après qu'il ait glissé sa main dedans. Le temps qu'il réalise finalement que je n'étais plus amorphe, j'étais déjà habillée. Il s'était alors empressé de me prendre dans ses bras, embrassant la peau de mon cou, plongeant ses mains dans mes cheveux encore mouillés et inspirant à pleins poumons mon odeur.

POV Edward

Nous étions le 24 décembre et tout allait parfaitement bien. Allongé sur le canapé, j'attendais que Bella soit enfin libérée des griffes d'Alice et Rosalie.

Bella m'avait réellement fait peur et je ne l'avais plus quittée durant ces deux jours. Mais depuis, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler, je la sentais un peut plus sur ses gardes. J'ai pourtant bien essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle se « réveille » ainsi un matin et qu'elle décide de reprendre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle et son père avaient été logés à la maison et elle dormait avec moi, dans mon lit. Aro devait d'ailleurs repartir demain après midi. Après concertation avec les agents placés à Forks, il avait été décidé qu'elle resterait avec nous à la maison.

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent là alors qu'un amoncellement de tissus rouge me passa sous le nez, suivie d'une tornade verte.

- BELLA!

Je me redressais légèrement pour voir Bella, derrière l'un des canapés et Alice de l'autre côté. Emmett était assit entre elle, visiblement amusé.

- Allez, dit Alice presque de manière hystérique, s'il te plait, laisses moi faire!

- Tu peux toujours courir, lui lança Bella en tirant la langue puérilement.

Bella portait une robe de couleur rouge. Une fine bande de tissu noir soulignait sa poitrine et suivait ensuite la forme de la robe lui donnant un dos nu. De petites bretelles négligemment posées sur ses épaules permettaient au tout de ne pas tomber. La robe s'évasait légèrement à partir de la taille et semblait retomber à ses pieds. Semblait… parce qu'elle gardait emprisonné une partie de son tissu dans sa main pour pouvoir courir. Ses pieds nus portaient un vernis transparent. Son visage était très légèrement maquillé et ses boucles brunes, apparemment redéfinies, tombaient en une cascade dans son dos.

- Allez Bella, je te jure qu'après c'est finit! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait!

- Attends, je t'ai déjà laissé passer pas mal de choses…

Alice tenta une percée sur la gauche mais Bella, l'ayant vu bougea elle aussi.

- D'abord, je t'ai laissé me tartiner le visage de masques en tout genre pendant près d'une demie heure, durant près de DEUX heures tu t'es occupée de mon maquillage et mes cheveux avec Rosalie. J'ai été d'accord pour porter la robe que tu m'as choisie, les chaussures que tu m'as choisies et les sous vêtements que tu m'as choisis qui soit dit en passant semblent me couper la respiration depuis tout à l'heure! Alors maintenant… stop!

Tout au long de sa tirade elle n'avait pas lâchée Alice des yeux. L'aplomb qu'elle mit dans ses paroles durent finalement convaincre Alice qui soupira en prenant son chemin vers l'étage. Bella soupira elle aussi en se laissant gracieusement tomber près de moi sur le canapé. Sa tête s'appuya contre mon épaule et elle ferma les yeux. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprochais au plus près de mon corps.

- Tu m'as manquée, soufflais-je au creux de son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, son bras glissa sur mon abdomen, m'entourant alors qu'elle déposait un baiser à la base de mon cou. Rosalie déboula dans le salon avec un appareil photo dans les mains. Elle mitrailla toute la pièce des dizaines de fois avant de se prendre en photo avec Emmett et d'en faire autant avec Jasper, Alice, Esmée, Carlisle et Aro.

*********

Les invités arrivèrent. Il y avait quelques agents chargés de la protection de Bella qui avaient été invités à la dernière minute. Ma mère avait prévu un buffet froid. Les meubles du salon avaient été déplacés pour que nous ayons un plus grand espace de mouvement. Nous étions près d'une quarantaine de personnes en tout. Je n'avais pas une seule fois lâchée Bella du regard durant la soirée. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs pas lâchée tout court. Une main placée autour de sa taille possessivement, nous étions entourés de nos amis et d'autres ados ayant leurs parents dans la mêlée.

Nous avions fait la connaissance de Tom, Kellan, Anthon et Stacy. J'avais plusieurs fois vu Bella regarder où se situait son père et avec qui il discutait… tout comme je l'avais vue lancer des regards en direction de Tom. Chose qui la plongeait ensuite dans une longue réflexion. Je déposais un baiser près de son oreille.

- Tout va bien? Chuchotais-je.

Elle tourna son visage vers le mien et m'adressa un petit sourire. Ses yeux reflétaient une profonde inquiétude alors qu'elle me montra rapidement du regard Tom.

- Tu le connais? Repris-je du même ton.

- Non, s'empressa-t-elle de me répondre, mais il me rappelle seulement un ami que j'avais à Phoenix.

J'hochais légèrement la tête avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe. Elle me sourit à nouveau et m'embrassa légèrement. Ma prise sur son corps s'intensifia.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Bella était restée près de moi la majeur partie du temps. Son père avait rencontré de vieilles connaissances et les présentait rapidement à Bella de loin. Malheureusement elle se faisait un point d'honneur à aller leur parler durant quelques minutes. J'imaginais bien qu'avec la position sociale de son père elle avait eu à faire partit de ce genre de soirées depuis toute petite. Je la sentais étrangement dans son élément. Sa grâce, son aisance et le charisme qu'elle avait hérité de son père y étaient sûrement pour beaucoup de choses.

Toute la soirée Bella et moi n'avons cessé de nous lancer des regards à la dérobée, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous toucher, de nous frôler, d'avoir un contact aussi infime soit-il. Les grandes effusions auraient attiré l'attention des invités et je n'avais pas envie de tâcher au plus la réputation de notre famille. C'est pourquoi, malgré mon envie, malgré les sentiments qu'elle faisait monter en moi et que je faisais visiblement monter en elle, nous nous contentions du strict minimum. Néanmoins, la tension grandissante n'échappait pas à nos amis…

*********

- Tu as raison, rit mon ange.

Mes mains croisées sur son ventre, mon cou posé sur son épaule, nous avancions vers ma chambre. La soirée était terminée depuis presque une heure et nous étions restés tous deux au rez-de-chaussée. Mes parents étaient partis dormir alors que son père avait dû partir de toute urgence. Ayant bu, il avait prit soin de demander un taxi. Alice passait le lendemain du réveillon chez Jasper et était donc rentrée avec lui.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison, soufflais-je à son oreille.

Elle se retourna, croisant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je pressais mon corps au sien, l'entraînant avec moi. Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes et finirent par ne plus se quitter. J'ouvris tant bien que mal la porte de ma chambre. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Caressant son dos nu distraitement, je fermais la porte de mon autre main et l'entraînais vers le lit. Ses pieds glissèrent à la surface du sol sans un bruit. Seul le froissement de nos vêtements, nos mouvements et nos respirations saccadées brisaient le paisible silence de la pièce.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon torse et déboutonnèrent ma chemise bouton par bouton. Elle en écarta les pans et laissa ses mains douces effleurer la surface de ma peau, tracer un chemin imaginaire entre mon torse et mon abdomen. La chemise tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé alors qu'elle me suçotait la base du cou. Remontant le long de ses bras, j'atteignis finalement les deux bretelles et les fis glisser de ses épaules. Le fin tissu glissa sur sa peau jusqu'au sol et je fus hypnotisé par ce qui se tenait devant moi: La perfection faite femme. Ses seins, ni trop gros, ni trop petits, comme je les avais imaginés; ses formes parfaitement proportionnées, son ventre plat, ses cuisses galbées… Seule son intimité était cachée par un boxer en tissu sombre.

Mon envie se fit grandissante alors qu'elle déboutonna mon pantalon avant de passer sa main sous mon boxer et d'entamer de lents va et vient. Ses lèvres contre les miennes étouffaient les plaintes gutturales s'échappant de ma gorge. Je la fis reculer puis enfin basculer sur le lit. Ses jambes entourèrent automatiquement mon bassin alors que je la couvrais de baisers. Ses hanches ondulaient contre les miennes créant une douce friction entre nos deux corps. Sa poitrine me frôlait à intervalles réguliers et je sentais ses pointes durcies contre mon torse. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Caressant son flanc, je remontais jusqu'à son sein que je prenais en coupe dans ma main. Je libérais ses lèvres avant de tracer un chemin brûlant jusqu'à ses monts. J'en pris un en bouche tout en cajolant l'autre dans ma paume. Je mordillais, suçais et m'affairais à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.

Ses gémissements se faisaient plus forts sous la torture, son corps pressé sous le mien était une douce torture. Ses mains fourrageaient avec force dans mes cheveux, pressant encore plus au possible mon visage vers elle.

- Hum… oh… oui! Haleta-t-elle.

Cajolant au mieux ses seins, je descendis une main entre nos deux corps et passais sous son boxer. Ma main se posa sur son centre chaud et entama de lents mouvements cycliques. Son corps s'arqua.

- Edward… souffla-t-elle.

Ses hanches vinrent à la rencontre des miennes, quémandant plus. J'accédais à sa demande en entrant deux doigts directement en elle. J'entamais de lents mouvements alors que ses hanches venaient d'elles-mêmes à ma rencontre. Elle était si douce, si humide, si étroite… que je n'avais qu'une envie… être en elle sans plus tarder.

- Edward… oh mon… Edward…

Ses mains parcouraient et griffaient mon dos.

- Bella, soufflais-je, je…

- Viens, me coupa-t-elle.

Je plongeais dans ses iris assombris de désir. Nous nous débarrassâmes mutuellement de nos sous vêtements les yeux dans les yeux. Je me sentais comme si c'était ma première fois. Mon cœur battait une chamade que l'on appelait Amour, ma respiration aussi erratique que celle de ma Bella glissait sur ma peau fiévreuse de désir. Nous allions ne faire qu'un, nous n'étions qu'un.

Nos regards encrés l'un dans l'autre, je me présentais à son entrée, laissant mon gland frôler ses lèvres humides de désir. Elle gigota légèrement, impatiente qu'elle était. Mais alors que nos lèvres se rencontraient, que ses jambes se refermaient autour de moi, j'entrais en elle avec force. Elle s'arqua presque instantanément tant le plaisir et le désir la consumait. Désir et plaisir qui je partageais. Mes va et viens furent d'abord lents, j'appréciais de la sentir ainsi pleinement. Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes.

- Plus vite, je t'en prie… plus vite…

Mon front contre le sien, j'accédais à sa demande et accélérais la cadence. Jamais je ne la quittais, ses hanches venaient à la rencontre des miennes comme si on leur dictait un rythme, un accord, une mélodie que seuls nos deux corps reconnaissaient. Elle était faite pour moi autant que j'étais fait pour elle. Nos corps s'harmoniaient parfaitement l'un avec l'autre. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et presque instantanément, nos langues se retrouvaient et bataillaient ensemble. Suants sous l'effort, de petites mèches de cheveux se collaient sur son visage; ses joues rosées et ses lèvres gonflées après la baiser que nous venions de partager me confortèrent dans l'idée qu'elle et moi c'était pour la vie. Je voulais et ce à jamais être le seul à pouvoir la voir ainsi, être le seul à pouvoir lui donner autant de plaisir. C'était elle et moi. Personne d'autre.

Je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de mon membre; son orgasme était aussi proche que le mien. J'accélérais mes va et vient en elle et c'est seulement maintenant que je sentais ses mains sur les fesses, suivant et accentuant par moments le mouvement. Sa langue trouva facilement la mienne et un nouveau ballet commença. Mon nom sortait de sa bouche comme une litanie. Parfois rauque et profond, d'autres fois hurlé lorsque je butais au fond de son ventre. J'étais prêt à venir et je voulais qu'elle vienne, je voulais la voir à son paroxysme, je voulais la voir écrasée par le poids du l'orgasme qui menaçait d'éclater. Je passais ma main entre nos deux corps et titillais son bouton. Son corps s'arqua encore plus contre le mien, facilitant mes poussées en elle. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent brutalement et durement dans ma peau alors que notre fulgurant orgasme nous frappait instantanément.

Je me laissais retomber sur elle, embrassant légèrement ses seins et caressant la peau de son flanc de mon autre main. Elle repoussait de mon visage les quelques mèches qui s'y étaient collées. Seul raisonnait dans la chambre nos respirations saccadées et le bruit de nos cœurs battants d'un même rythme…

.


	26. Let you

**Coucou les filles!**

**Eh oui, c'est moi, je vous poste finalement la suite…**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme d'habitude, même si je sens que je vais me faire tuer à la fin de ce chapitre. **

**Je ne sais pas quand il sera posté mais je m'y mets au plus vite! :D**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mises en alerte encore une fois, celles qui m'ont laissées des MP et des reviews.**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 25 - Let you_

.

.

POV Edward

.

Il était à peine cinq heures du matin et je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Pourquoi? Aussi simple que ça puisse paraitre c'était à cause de Bella. Nos corps étaient emboités l'un dans l'autre de sorte à ce que j'ai l'une de mes jambes entre les siennes et l'une au dessus de son corps. Son souffle glissait sur mon torse, me laissant frissonnant de plaisir. Son visage à quelque centimètre du mien semblait paisible et serein. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle gigota. Sa main, glissée derrière mon dos se déplaça vers le bas. Elle soupira de contentement alors qu'une idée germa dans ma tête. Je ne voulais plus être le seul à être éveillé.

Lentement je me défis de son corps, réclamant un grognement de mécontentement. Je ris doucement tout en déposant quelques baisers sur sa peau nue et chaude. Elle se mouvait mais ne se réveillait pas.

_Tant mieux, pensais-je. _

Ma bouche erra sur son ventre tandis que mes mains caressèrent la peau de ses cuisses. Elles remontèrent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elles prirent presque en coupe. Il faut dire que c'était un peu difficile avec le matelas. Ma bouche embrassa son aine et glissa jusqu'à son bouton du plaisir. Je le titillais, le mordillais et le léchais. Elle avait un goût différent et tellement… hum. Bella gigota et ses hanches se poussaient contre ma bouche. Un gémissement s'échappa finalement de ses lèvres et ses mains se fermèrent sur les draps du lit.

_Elle vient de se réveiller, souris-je. _

- Edward, gémit-elle.

Ses jambes vinrent s'entourer autour de mes flancs alors que j'entrais deux doigts dans son vagin. Elle suffoqua et s'arqua avant de placer un cousin sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri naissant dans sa poitrine. Je ris doucement avant de le lui enlever. Je continuais ma torture alors que ses cris se répercutaient toujours plus forts dans ma chambre.

- J'espère que tu aimes ce genre de réveil, murmurais-je contre sa peau avant de déposer un baiser sur son ventre puis à la base de ses seins.

Pour toute réponse j'eus droit à un gémissement de plaisir.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui?

Deuxième gémissement de sa part.

- Je pense que oui, ris-je contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser.

- Et si tu… hum… venais… main… mainte… nant…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en meure d'envie mon petit ange.

Je prenais ses lèvres pour un baiser tout en enlevant mes doigts dégoulinants de son plaisir. J'en apportais un à ma bouche tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait l'autre entre ses dents. Sa langue tourbillonna autour de mon doigt, récoltant son jus. J'étais tellement absorbé par ce qu'elle faisait et les sensations qu'elle me procurait que j'en oubliais ce que je faisais. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes et, revenant au moment présent, j'entamais une longue et lente entrée dans son antre. Son dos se cambra contre mon torse et mon abdomen. C'était si bon… Tout en elle l'était. Sa bouche, sa peau, son regard, ses mimiques, son caractère, sa douceur, sa chaleur… Me voir un jour privé de ça était comme m'écorcher vif.

Mes vas et viens devinrent plus soutenus, forts et profonds au rythme de ses gémissements. Elle était si innocence, si pure, abandonnée dans les méandres du plaisir. Son visage était couvert d'une petite couche de sueur, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ses mains crochetées à mon dos s'enfonçaient dans ma chaire. Elle était proche tout comme je l'étais. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et lorsque le baiser prit fin, nos cris se répercutèrent entre les quatre murs de la chambre.

Suant et haletant, je me laissais tomber sur son corps encore moite de plaisir. Ma tête posée entre ses seins se soulevait au rythme se sa respiration haletante. Je remontais le drap sur nos deux corps et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormîmes à nouveau… l'un contre l'autre…

.

POV Bella.

.

La lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux m'aveugla lorsque je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux. Mon corps était à nouveau entortillé dans celui d'Edward. Je soupirais de bonheur. Il était parfait. A peine avais-je bougé qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs des paupières avant d'enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu veux quitter ce lit? Murmura-t-il en caressant ma peau.

- Je meurs d'une faim autre que tienne, répondis-je.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

- Allons contenter ton estomac puisque c'est la seule chose qui t'importe, dit-il théâtralement.

Je ris alors qu'il se redressait sur l'un de ses coudes.

- Tout va bien aller, n'est-ce pas?

L'inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix. J'enroulais une mèche de ses cheveux autour de mes doigts et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Que devais-je lui répondre alors que je n'en avais pas moi-même la réponse?

Nous finîmes par nous lever dans un silence presque inconfortable. J'enfilais de nouveaux sous vêtements et finissais de boutonner les boutons de sa chemise d'hier soir lorsqu'il m'entoura de ses bras. Il plaça un baiser à la base de mon cou et c'est ainsi que nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. La maison était silencieuse. Edward nous dirigea vers la cuisine. Devant le frigidaire nous trouvâmes un mot nous annonçant de venir les rejoindre chez Alice une fois réveillés.

- Il nous reste encore deux heures avant de nous y rendre, souffla-t-il. En attendant, ça te dit des céréales et du lait?

- Tant que tu me fais le petit déj' toi-même, je prends tout ce que tu me donnes!

Il sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelques minutes après, il déposa devant moi un bol de lait et s'assit à ma droite. Sa main gauche trouva le chemin de ma cuisse qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Son sourire ne le quittait pas alors qu'il enfonçait sa cuillère dans sa bouche et ne commence à mâcher. Traçant de petits cercles sur ma peau, je soupirais de bonheur avant de finalement me mettre à manger à mon tour. De petits sourires, des regards captés à la dérobée… C'était bien une chose que j'avais seulement avec Edward. Main dans la main, nous décidâmes de monter à l'étage lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. J'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'Edward me plaçait derrière lui.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se tenait Ethan, Anthon et quatre autres hommes cagoulés. La peur me tirailla l'estomac lorsque son regard glacé croisa le mien.

- Cours, monte, maintenant! Criais-je à Edward.

Nous montâmes les escaliers à grande allure, sachant pertinemment que nos poursuivants étaient à nos trousses. Pourquoi ais-je donc entrainé Edward dans cette histoire? Nous nous enfermâmes dans sa chambre.

- Prenez le couloir à gauche, Jacob, Charlie, avec moi sur celui de droite.

Le regard effaré d'Edward croisa le mien. Nous déplaçâmes le meuble de vêtements devant la porte et Edward finit par me faire des gestes vers la baie vitrée. Mes yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus au plus au possible. J'enfilais rapidement un jean et mes converses pendant qu'Edward s'habillait de son côté. Je mis mon portable dans ma poche. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit. De l'autre côté des murs, on entendait les portes claquer une à une. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à nous trouver.

- J'y arriverais jamais, murmurais-je.

Il me prit par les épaules et encra son regard dans le mien.

- C'est la seule solution, me dit-il sur le même ton.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite alors que mes yeux me brulaient. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue.

- Sors de là espèce d'enfoiré! Hurla Ethan.

Il tambourina contre la porte et nous savions que nos minutes étaient comptées. Nos souffles erratiques se mêlèrent dans un baiser désespéré mais non moins dénué de passion. Son pouce nettoya ma joue.

- Je suis désolée Edward, tout est de ma faute.

Un coup sur la porte se fit entendre.

- Tu vas me la rendre immédiatement ou je te jure que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne pourras même plus être reconnu par test ADN!

- Ecoutes, ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord. On va s'en sortir, ok?

Son regard brillait d'une détermination sans borne.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre et ça ne sera pas le cas tu m'entends?

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes une autre fois avant d'attraper l'une des branches au dessus de lui. Il tendit sa main vers moi tout en posant son pied sur la branche pour la tester.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, chuchotais-je.

- Joues pas les héros et rends la moi, tu m'entends? Rends. La. Moi!

Ses trois derniers mots furent ponctués par de nouveaux coups sur la porte. Un craquement se fit entendre et le meuble de vêtements se déplaça légèrement. Mon cœur battait à une allure folle et ma respiration erratique se confondait à celle d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… pas par ma faute en tous cas. Il avait encore tellement d'années à vivre. Il devait vieillir, se marier, avoir des enfants, les voir grandir et se lever chaque matin auprès de la femme qu'il aime, voir ses petits enfants grandir et leur donner tout l'amour dont il est capable. Il ne devait pas finir ses jours tué par un homme qui me poursuit pour assouvir ses désirs macabres.

- Passes devant.

Je me maintins à la branche supérieure avant de poser pied sur la branche inférieure. Edward me suivit près. A l'instant où il eut posé pied sur la branche, la porte de sa chambre céda. Ethan balaya des yeux la pièce lorsqu'il nous vit. Nous commençâmes à descendre alors qu'il posait lui-même pieds sur les branchages.

- Dîtes aux autres de redescendre! Ordonna-t-il.

Jacob et Charlie nous lancèrent un dernier regard avant de suivre ses ordres. Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils soient de connivence avec lui. Charlie, je croyais qu'il me protégeait, je croyais qu'il était là pour moi, pour m'aider. C'était un ami de mon père et il l'avait trahit, il m'avait trahit! Lui qui me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre, qu'il fallait que je remonte la pente et qu'Ethan n'était rien, plus rien pour moi… Il n'avait fait que me mentir tout ce temps.

Edward serra ma main dans la sienne et nous courûmes vers le chemin de terre menant à la maison. A l'instant où nous passion dans l'angle, les sbires d'Ethan en sortaient et se mirent à courir derrière nous. Lorsque le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre nous sursautâmes.

- La forêt, vite, vite dépêches toi, dis-je à Edward en le bousculant.

Son bras me maintint le dos alors que nous enjambions un talus de terre.

- BELLA!

Les cris d'Ethan étaient bien plus proches que je ne le pensais.

- BELLA!

- Viens, il faut qu'on court, m'intima Edward en me tirant le bras.

A peines fumes-nous sortis de derrière le talus qu'Ethan nous remarqua. Il se mit à courir dans notre direction alors que deux d'entres eux se détachaient du petit groupe. Nous partîmes à toute vitesse à travers bois sans nous retourner une seule fois. Les cris de rage d'Ethan se mêlaient à nos respirations haletantes.

- ARRETES TOI TOUT DE SUITE BELLA! SURTOUT SI TU SOUHAITES QU'IL N'ARRIVE RIEN A CE QUI TE SERT DE SUBSTITUT!

Les larmes coulaient encore plus durement sur mes joues. Jamais je n'avais lâché la main d'Edward et jamais je ne souhaiterais la lâcher. Mais il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence si je voulais qu'Edward reste en vie, il fallait que je me rende. Il fallait que je lâche cette main et que je le laisse continuer seul. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais seulement que le cauchemar s'arrête. Seulement si je me rendais, c'était un tout autre cauchemar qui commencerait.

- JE SAIS QUE TU T'ES BIEN AMUSEE MAIS MAINTENANT IL FAUT QUE TU RENTRES A LA MAISON, TU M'ENTENDS! NE PENSES PAS QUE JE VAIS JOUER AU CHAT ET A LA SOURIS INDEFINIMENT! JE COMMENCE A PERDRE PATIENCE! MAIS MERDE BELLA, OU ES-TU?

Nous finîmes par atteindre la rue principale menant à Forks.

- Et merde, on est à découvert, souffla Edward.

Edward et moi commençâmes à courir dans la direction de Forks mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas, ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquilles, ils ne le laisseront pas vivre. Ma main glissa dans celle d'Edward et il stoppa immédiatement sa course.

- Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant, avances!

Je fis quelques pas en avant et tirais dans la direction opposée.

- Toi, tu arrêtes! Tu sais qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas seuls tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas! Sauve ta vie. Je t'en prie, tu dois partir, tu dois te rendre à Forks et prévenir les autorités. Tu dois leur dire qu'ils nous ont retrouvés!

Edward me tira à nouveau fortement par la main, me forçant à avancer. Je regardais en arrière. Ils n'étaient pas encore là.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence Edward! Tant que je ne serais pas entre leurs mains ils pourront te faire du mal! Et c'est une chose que je refuse, tu m'entends! Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir par ma faute. Je t'aime et ce que je veux c'est que tu sois épargné!

Il se retourna brutalement. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur sa peau.

- Et tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu ne finisses pas entre les mains de ce malade! Qui sait ce qu'il va te faire? Où il pourrait t'emmener? Sois un peu réaliste Bella, pour l'avoir seulement vu deux secondes je sais qu'il développe une putain d'obsession envers toi! On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver!

- Mais si on reste tous les deux il te fera du mal et ça je m'y refuse, tu m'entends! Je m'y refuse! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute!

- Tout ce que je souhaite c'est te protéger! C'est un malade Bella! UN MALADE!

Notre ascension se fit moins rapide puisque nous ne faisions que marcher d'un pas pressé.

- C'est un malade qui pourrait te tuer et je refuse de te voir découpé en morceaux et envoyé dans un carton à tes parents! Je refuse de me dire que j'aurais perdu la seule personne qui compte pour moi plus que ma propre vie. Edward, regardes moi, écoutes moi, je t'aime! Tu m'entends! Et c'est pour ça que tu dois me laisser partir avec eux. Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu sais au fond de toi que…

- QUE JE SAIS QUOI? MERDE BELLA! TU ME DEMANDES DE TE LAISSER AUX MAINS DE CE MEC, TU ME DEMANDES DE T'ABANDONNER AU NOM DE NOTRE AMOUR! MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE BELLA! JE T'AIME TROP POUR NE SERAIS-CE QUE TU LAISSER SEULE ICI! TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST TE PROTEGER DE LUIET SI JE DOIS DONNER MA VIE POUR, JE LE FERAIS!

- NON EDWARD! ALORS MAINTENANT TU M'ECOUTES! Hurlais-je à pleins poumons.

Je stoppais notre avancée et me mis face à lui. Les bras en appui sur son torse, je plongeais mon regard humide dans le sien. Nos visages étaient striés par les larmes.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, ce serait abandonner une partie de moi en même temps. Ne me demandes pas ça, je t'en prie!

Son regard portait une douleur sans nom. Je devais être dans le même état que le sien. Mon cœur battait à une allure folle et ma respiration erratique balayait son visage. Je plongeais mon regard implorant dans le sien.

- Je t'en prie Edward, ne me laisses pas vivre avec la culpabilité de t'avoir perdu…

- Et toi ne me laisses pas vivre avec la culpabilité de t'avoir laissée ici, reprit-il sur le même ton.

Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes alors que nous entendîmes le ronronnement d'une voiture: un van noir.

- J'ai prit mon portable avec moi. Je le laisserais à un endroit ou un autre pour que vous puissiez localiser ma position. Il faut que tu partes et que tu les préviennes! Mets ta famille à l'abri! Tu sauveras plusieurs personnes et…

- Mais pas celle que j'aurais voulu sauver!

- Je t'en prie Edward, regagnes Forks au plus vite et préviens les! Plus tôt tu le feras plus vous aurez de chances de me retrouver au plus vite!

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec violence et désespoir. Peut-être un jour le reverrais-je ou peut-être pas. La seule chose que je ne regretterais jamais se sera de l'avoir connu. La seule chose que je ne regretterais jamais c'est d'avoir vécu et su ce qu'était le véritable amour à ses côtés.

- Cours et ne te retournes pas, chuchotais-je contre son oreille.

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nos langues se mêlèrent et bataillèrent durant un moment. Ses doigts se serrèrent fortement autour des miens et alors qu'il reculait, nos lèvres ne voulurent pas se lâcher. Je picorais ses lèvres de petits baisers avant qu'il ne se détourne et ne fasse comme je le lui avais conseillé. Il courut et pas une fois ne se retourna. Le van s'arrêta à ma hauteur alors que je me laissais tomber les genoux au sol. Ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de mes pleurs.

Une porte claqua.

Des bruits de pas.

Le froissement de vêtements.

Une main sur mon épaule.

Des bras m'entourant.

Des lèvres se posant sur mon cou puis ma joue.

- Ne pleures pas amour, je vais bien m'occuper de toi tu verras.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? **

**Avais-je des raisons de penser que j'allais mourir ou non? :D**

**A bientôt!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	27. The Plan

**Coucou à vous!**

**J'avoue que ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'étais en vacances et bien que je sois rentrée en fin de semaine dernière, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire. **

**J'espère sincèrement n'avoir perdu personne sur cet écrit puisqu'on arrive petit à petit à la fin. **

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alertes. **

**Normalement, j'ai déjà répondu aux reviews des inscrites.**

**.**

FanTwilight: Je te remercie de ta review et tous ces beaux compliments. Je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plaise autant et je suis contente de te compter comme nouvelle lectrice. Je t'invite à lire mes autres fics si tu le souhaites. Bises. Mary.

**.**

Oli: je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Je remercie Anzele42100 pour son soutient plus particulier. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 26 - Le Plan_

.

POV Ethan

.

J'étais encore énervé contre elle. Elle avait osé me faire la poursuivre à travers bois. Elle avait suivit ce mec plutôt que moi. Elle avait daigné m'ignorer pour lui.

Je la pris dans mes bras alors qu'elle pleura plus fort contre moi. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que j'étais désormais le seul. Le seul à devoir et pouvoir la toucher.

Je marchais jusqu'à l'arrière du van et la tendis à Jacob qui me la reposa ensuite entre les jambes une fois que je me fus assis. J'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle et la serrais contre moi alors que Jacob déposait une couverture sur nos deux corps. Ses yeux s'attardèrent trop sur Bella à mon goût mais je décidais de m'en occuper plus tard. Laissant retomber ma tête vers l'arrière, je soupirais de bonheur.

J'inspirais profondément et ouvris les yeux brusquement. Elle n'avait pas la même odeur que d'habitude. La seule cause était le port de cette chemise, la chemise de l'autre. Je décalais ses boucles brunes. Une colère sourde monta en moi alors que je laissais mon nez effleurer son cou en inspirant. Sa peau était imprégnée de son odeur à lui. Il l'avait touchée, il l'avait marquée comme me l'indiquait la marque de morsure sur son épaule, il l'avait fait sienne alors qu'elle était entièrement mienne. Mes bras la serrèrent plus fort contre mon corps alors que ma respiration se fit plus forte. J'allais accepter la proposition de mon père. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle nous avait fait, ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas sans conséquences. Elle s'était donnée à un autre, elle m'avait trompé!

Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux avant de brusquement les empoigner, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière. Son visage baigné de larmes m'apparut alors qu'elle fermait douloureusement les yeux. Mon petit ange souffrait. Je relâchais ma poigne et lui caressa lentement le visage, fasciné par sa beauté. Encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Son visage portait une légère couche de crasse et ses larmes formaient alors de petites lignées blanches. Je les effaçais lentement, comme avant quant elle pleurait. Je la forçais à poser sa tête contre mon épaule tout en caressant sa joue. J'embrassais ses cheveux et inspirais leur odeur, elle n'avait pas changée. Je la serrais plus étroitement contre moi.

- Je suis désolé amour, mais ta trahison ne sera pas sans conséquences, murmurais-je.

Elle hoqueta et ses sanglots devinrent plus puissants.

- Tu devais t'y attendre, tu le savais… continuais-je. Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas t'y soumettre. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu m'as énormément fait mal en te donnant ainsi à l'autre abruti. Tu es à moi, te souviens-tu? Réponds!

Elle hocha lentement la tête contre mon torse.

- Il va aussi falloir que tu fasses profil bas devant lui et je suis sur qu'il diminuera ta punition. Mon père est dans de bonnes dispositions cette semaine. Les affaires ont reprit et encore mieux qu'avant. Il n'a pas beaucoup aimé ce que tu lui as fait surtout qu'il te considérait comme sa fille. Comme tu le vois, lui et moi avons des raisons différentes de te voir punie.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, c'est ainsi que nous roulâmes jusqu'à Seattle. Elle avait fini par s'endormir entre mes bras et je retrouvais là la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien, son souffle chaud glissant sur ma peau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle était de retour à la maison avec moi. Un quart d'heure après, nous nous stoppâmes sur une piste d'atterrissage privée. Charlie me la prit délicatement des bras, l'enroulant par la même dans la couverture et une fois que je fus sorti du van je la lui repris.

- Edward… souffla-t-elle.

Je grognais et serrais les dents, l'étreignant plus fortement. Ce sera bientôt à nouveau mon nom qu'elle murmurera dans son sommeil.

- Monsieur Tavares, je suis heureux de vous revoir, me salua le capitaine de vol.

- Faites en sorte que nous partions le plus rapidement possible, lui répondis-je en m'engouffrant dans l'appareil.

L'hôtesse de l'air nous salua aimablement mais je notais néanmoins son sourire crispé et la lueur de panique et de peur qui traversa ses yeux. C'était jouissif de se sentir ainsi craint. Je restais en plein milieux du petit salon dont été composé l'appareil.

- Prévenez mon père que tout s'est parfaitement déroulé. Nous serons de retour d'ici quelques heures. Jacob, Anthon, attachez Charlie, nous lui ferons comprendre que nous n'aimons pas les agents doubles chez les Tavares. Une fois rentrés, vous le mènerez à la cave. Vérifiez qu'il n'a pas de micros sur lui d'ailleurs. Je ne veux en aucun cas être dérangé durant le vol, peu importe la demande de mon père.

Sur ce, je franchis la porte menant à la seule chambre de l'appareil et à la salle de bain privative qui s'y trouvait. J'appelais l'hôtesse et lui demandais d'ouvrir le lit avant d'y déposer lentement Bella.

- Dites au commandant que nous pouvons décoller.

Elle hocha la tête puis partit. Je lui avais demandé de revenir une fois l'avion stabilisé dans les airs. Elle apporta quelques rafraîchissements et de quoi grignoter avant de quitter la pièce. Je lui demandais de rester derrière la porte puisque j'aurais besoin d'elle d'ici peu. Il fallait que Bella soit un minimum présentable. J'enlevais la couverture que nous avions mise à mon ange et la contemplais complètement endormie. Elle était si belle, innocente et fragile. Je caressais la peau de son visage, son cou et la débarrassais de cette horrible et puante chemise. J'en fis de même avec son jean. Dans l'une des poches j'y sentis un téléphone portable, je le mis dans la mienne pour m'en débarrasser plus tard. Je ne savais pas exactement de qui était cette idée mais si elle venait d'elle ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je souris néanmoins. J'effleurais sa peau douce, retrouvant cette sensation satinée sous mes doigts. Elle n'était plus qu'en sous vêtements et son corps portait encore les marques de l'autre. Ma bouche effleura son ventre, elle frémit. Mes mains caressaient ses flancs, elle gigota. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et appela Genny, l'hôtesse. Prenant Bella dans mes bras, je la déposais dans la baignoire et fis signe à Genny de venir.

- Vous allez la laver rapidement et l'habiller avec les vêtements se trouvant sur le lit, je vous laisse vous en occuper. Appelez-moi lorsqu'il faudra la transporter de la salle de bain à la chambre.

Je quittais la pièce et retournais dans le petit salon.

.

.

POV Genny

.

Cet homme me faisait peur. J'avais beau en avoir connu d'autres comme lui, l'aura qu'il dégageait me mettait mal à l'aise et m'effrayait au plus haut point. Je me concentrais sur ma tâche et fis ce qu'il me dit. J'enlevais ses sous vêtements et la lavais le plus vite possible. Pauvre enfant, avec tout ce qu'elle a du vivre, il fallait qu'elle subisse encore cette épreuve. Il est vrai que nous avions diminués les effectifs durant les fêtes mais c'est aussi comme ça que nous avions pu monter un plan en parallèle. J'étais nouvelle dans le service et lorsqu'on m'a mise sur l'affaire Tavares j'ai tout de suite accepté. Nous en parlions beaucoup en interne et c'était un honneur pour moi d'en faire partie.

Je pris le jet d'eau et la débarrassais de la mousse. Une fois fait, je retournais dans la chambre et pris les vêtements. Je les déposais sur l'évier, pris la serviette et la nettoyais sommairement. Elle gigota et ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais se rendormit aussitôt. Elle soupira et murmura « Edward ». Je plongeais ma main dans ma poche et en sortis un pisteur. Je l'installais sous la dentelle noire de son shorty contre sa peau. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'elle sache quoi faire avec une fois qu'elle le trouvera. Elle n'était qu'un instrument pour pouvoir atteindre Tavares et je m'en voulais de participer ainsi à sa mise en danger. Elle allait nous mener dans la tanière du loup.

Je lui mis une autre chemise d'homme et un short en jean avant d'appeler Ethan. Il entra rapidement dans la pièce, le regard fou et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les vêtements qu'elle portait. Il me mit dehors sans ménagement et je priais pour que tout se passe bien.

.

.

POV Ethan

.

Je pris délicatement ma Bella. Ses vêtements étaient légèrement humides mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Elle portait ma chemise, elle était à moi comme il se devait de l'être. Je la déposais sur le lit, la couvrant de cette couverture blanche et dorée. Je m'allongeais lentement à ses côtés, appréciant la courbe de son visage paisiblement endormit. Ca faisait tellement de temps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi en paix avec moi-même. Bella avait cet effet sur les gens, elle savait les mettre à l'aise par un simple regard, elle les charmait par sa simple présence. Je crois que j'ai presque tout de suite su que c'était elle, la femme avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie. Elle m'avait résistée, je l'ai fait suivre, je l'ai moi-même suivie, je l'ai croisée consciemment ou inconsciemment mais tout me ramenait à elle, incessamment. Je laissais mes doigts courir sur ses boucles brunes. J'en avais presque oublié à quel point ils étaient doux et portaient cette couleur peu commune. Calant mon torse contre son dos, je passais l'une de mes mains autour de sa taille et m'endormis ainsi à ses côtés.

Je me réveillais quelques heures après. Bella dormait encore. Je sortis du lit puis de la pièce.

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir. Une voiture nous attend dès notre descente et nous emmènera directement à la propriété de votre père. Il faudra que vous réveilliez votre amie, nous devons tous être attachés et non pas comme ce le fut pour le décollage.

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier et il retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Je revins auprès de Bella, m'agenouillais au sol devant le lit et caressa sa joue avec dévotion. Elle faisait battre mon cœur jour après jour et j'étais heureux de savoir que le sien battait pour moi lui aussi. Elle gémit et gigota sous mon geste. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement.

- Réveilles toi mon cœur, il faut que nous prenions place avec les autres, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

Elle ouvrit grandement les yeux et recula à l'opposé du lit. Ce n'était réellement pas la réaction que j'attendais et je me sentis vexé. Mais bien vite ce sentiment s'estompa lorsque je vis la peur et l'incompréhension orner ses iris. Elle ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici puisqu'elle avait dormit tout le trajet. Jambes callées contre sa poitrine, elle m'observait, toujours aussi effrayée.

- N'aie pas peur mon ange, nous sommes presque arrivés à la maison. Il faut seulement que nous rejoignons les autres pour atterrir en toute sécurité.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite répétant inlassablement « Non ». Je montais sur le lit et me rapprochais d'elle. Elle se colla un peu plus contre le mur alors que les larmes montaient à ses si jolis yeux. Je me mis face à elle, pris ses mains tremblantes dans les miennes et vrillais mes iris aux siens.

- Je resterais près de toi mon ange. Tu ne risques rien avec moi. Viens, fais-moi confiance amour.

- Co… comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance? Tu… tu te rends compte de… de ce que tu m'as dit dans le van! Cria-t-elle. Et tu me demandes de te faire confiance? Vas te faire foutre avec ta confiance à deux balles!

J'ai toujours aimé la voir en colère, ça ne la rendait que plus belle. Je souris, heureux de la retrouver. Elle me détailla avant de me gifler. Ma main se posa sur ma joue alors que j'esquissais un sourire. J'approchais mon visage du sien le plus possible tandis qu'elle restait pétrifiée sur place.

- Crois bien que je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi pour le moment, menaçais-je.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux et secoua la tête.

.

.

POV Edward

.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Mes poumons me brûlaient, tous mes muscles me faisaient souffrir mais je tenais bon par je ne sais quel miracle. A vrai dire, peut-être était-ce ma volonté propre ou ce désir égoïste de revoir Bella au plus vite. Tant m'était de constater que j'avais atteint les abords de la ville puis l'avais traversée à demi pour rejoindre mes parents. J'étais rentré sans même avoir sonné ou toqué. Lorsque mes parents m'ont ainsi vu, ils se sont tout de suite inquiétés. Je savais que je pleurais, je savais que j'avais l'air d'un fou, hagard, sortit de l'asile mais je m'en fichais comme de la dernière pluie.

- Ils… ils ont Bella, lâchais-je à bout de souffle.

Beaucoup de choses se passèrent sans trop que je ne sache comment. Les quelques agents présents prirent leurs portables et quittèrent la pièce et parlant à voix basse. Mon père me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena sur le canapé alors que certains pleuraient.

Un agent vint vers moi à pas vif et s'agenouilla à mes pieds.

- Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle été enlevée?

Mon cerveau mit un temps à analyser l'information.

- Je… je ne sais pas… peut-être un quart d'heure.

Il répéta l'information au téléphone.

- Une autre indication à nous donner? Me pressa-t-il.

- Je… une camionnette noire… Charlie… Jacob… portable… Elle a prit son portable! M'écriai-je en me relevant rapidement.

Il hocha la tête et parla encore un moment au téléphone. Après ça, certains commencèrent à quitter la maison. Mon père fronça les sourcils et rattrapa l'homme qui m'avait interrogé.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe? S'enquit-il, l'inquiétude perçant son timbre de voix.

- Rien qui n'était pas prévu, soupira-t-il.

Cette réponse m'interloqua.

- Comment ça rien qui n'était pas prévu? S'écria-t-il.

- Ecoutez, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de pouvoir vous révéler ce qu'il se passe, je suis désolé, nous dit-il en repartant.

Sans que je en sache trop comment, la minute d'après il se retrouvait collé entre le mur et moi, une main derrière le dos et la nuque immobilisée par mon avant bras. Une rage sourde coulait dans mes veines alors que je penchais à son oreille.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'est votre putain de plan, hurlais-je.

Mes membres tremblaient tellement j'étais en colère. Il tenta de se dégager mais je parvins à stopper son action. Des agents, alertés par ce qu'il se passait, arrivèrent et pointèrent plusieurs armes sur nous.

- Relâchez-le.

- Baissez vos armes, leur ordonna l'homme que je maintenais toujours.

- Nous avons le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, tenta mon père.

- Ecoute moi petit con, dis-je rageusement, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait coursé à travers la forêt pour tenter d'échapper à un fou furieux et, ce n'est pas ta putain de carcasse qui a du laisser sa propre petite amie sur une route déserte en attendant qu'elle se fasse ramasser par un psychopathe! Alors maintenant, peu importe la manière dont j'aurais ces explications, je les veux, compris?

Il hocha la tête et je le relâchais. Il me fit face après avoir fait quelques mouvements avec son bras pour le détendre.

- Le département à mit en place un plan qui consistait à relâcher la vigilance durant les fêtes. Vous devez certainement vous en être rendu compte d'ailleurs. Nous savions qu'il allait profiter de cette occasion pour s'en prendre à elle. Jacob joue les agents doubles depuis le début, nous nous en servons tout comme il se sert de nous. Pour ce qui est de Charlie, il n'est et n'a jamais été à la retraite. Nous l'avons envoyé ici en couverture il y a quelques mois pour qu'il connaisse la région et ses environs le mieux possible.

Il soupira.

- Il a été mis en place avec l'accord de Bella et son père. Je suis désolé de te casser tes illusions mais elle savait ce qu'elle encourait depuis le début. On le savait tous, mais c'est vrai qu'une fois devant le fait accompli, c'est une toute autre chose.

Je me raccrochais au mur derrière moi et attendis la suite. Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Le sentiment d'avoir été trahit monta en moi. Elle avait joué avec notre vie. Elle jouait la sienne pour me protéger… parce que c'est ce qu'elle faisait… depuis le début. Je n'avais pas vu les signes qui l'annonçaient, je ne voulais pas les voir.

- Nous savons qu'elle est en route pour l'aéroport privé des Tavares. D'ici peu elle prendra l'avion et nous mènera directement à la planque de Tavares et ses hommes. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer ainsi mais c'est certainement la dernière fois que vous les verrez tous deux. Ils seront mis sous le programme de protection des témoins. Tavares sera surement mit en prison mais il pourra toujours les atteindre. Il a beau avoir beaucoup d'ennemis, il n'en a pas moins des amis hauts placés avec qui il pourra prendre contact. Je suis désolé.

Et ils partirent. Je me laissais glisser lentement au sol. Détruit, déchiré, émietté… Elle avait joué avec sa vie pour nous, pour nous sauver, pour me sauver. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas pensé à l'après? Surement parce que nous préférions penser au présent et non au futur, surement parce qu'avant aujourd'hui je ne croyais pas qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver.

Je me sentais… trahit par elle. Et toute cette colère qu'auparavant je ressentais envers moi pour l'avoir abandonnée, envers eux pour l'avoir laissée encourir un tel risque, retomba sur sa personne.

C'était elle qui m'avait abandonné dès le début. C'était elle qui m'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle pour mieux me jeter ensuite. C'était elle, encore et toujours elle.

Tout était de sa faute…

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre vos avis. **

**Bises.**

**Mary.**


	28. Jamais trois sans quatre et 1 en bonus

**Coucou à vous! **

**Je vous poste finalement l'un des chapitres les plus… sanglants? de la fic'. **

**Je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai reprit le prologue pour l'intégrer dans l'écrit.**

**Je ne dirais pas que c'est choquant, enfin, tout dépend du degré de sensibilité de chacun mais faites tout de même attention. **

**Comme d'habitude je vous remercie de vos reviews, mises en alertes et MP. **

**.**

Cllia: Eh bien ton vœu sera exaucé, j'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira autant que les autres! Les 27 en une soirée? Wahou :D Merci de ta review et à bientôt! Bises. Mary.

**.**

Marion: Elle va s'en sortir d'une certaine manière enfin je te laisse découvrir sur ce chapitre et par la suite. Ethan ne va pas la donner aux hommes? Hum… Je pense que c'est un peu tard… Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Un remerciement particulier à Anzele42100.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 27 - Jamais trois sans quatre + 1 en bonus_

.

POV Bella

.

Je ne pleurais pas pour Ethan mais pour Edward. Il me manquait… terriblement. Ses bras sécurisants, son sourire encourageant, son odeur entêtante et rassurante. Tout son être me manquait.

Je savais qu'il chercherait à avoir des explications et une fois qu'il les aurait, il m'en voudrait inévitablement. Mais je préfère qu'il vive une vie sans moi qu'il n'en vive pas du tout. La seule chose que j'espérais c'est que la transmission ne soit pas oubliée.

Je me réveillais, allongée dans un lit moelleux. Je gardais les yeux fermés, retardant inévitablement la réalité. Je n'étais pas chez moi mais chez lui, chez son père. L'odeur qui me monta aux narines m'apprit qu'Ethan était allongé près de moi tout comme sa main fermement posée en travers de mon abdomen. Son torse était étroitement collé à mon dos et je retins de justesse le haut le cœur qui me prit.

- Je sais que tu ne dors plus, amour, chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je frissonnais au contact de sa main sur mon avant bras.

- Viens, il faut que tu manges.

- J'aimerais… aller aux toilettes avant, s'il te plait. Je n'arriverais pas à me retenir plus longtemps.

- Mais bien sur amour, acquiesça-t-il en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me levais alors et marchais vers la porte qu'il m'indiquait de la main. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Le ton de sa voix était assez explicite. Je me dépêchais de faire ma petite affaire et enlevais le pisteur que je plaçais entre le petit espace du mur et du meuble de salle de bain, le plus loin qu'il me fut possible d'atteindre. La petite couleur rouge s'allumant et s'éteignant à intervalles réguliers que je vis avant de le placer, m'indiquait qu'il était toujours en fonctionnement.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils arrivent rapidement.

A peine eus-je franchit la porte qu'il me prit dans ses bras, déposant ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille avec possessivité alors que nous avancions vers ma destinée. Je ne pris pas la peine de faire attention à la décoration mais j'enregistrais le chemin par lequel nous passions. Nous passâmes devant diverses personnes, certains étaient des employés, visibles par leur tenue et d'autres, bien moins couvertes nous regardaient passer. Les émotions allaient de l'admiration à la peur en passant par une certaine forme de dégoût. Je ne savais pas réellement ce que je devais penser de tout cela. Je n'étais pas idiote au point de ne pas savoir ce que ces filles faisaient ici, c'était d'ailleurs plus qu'évident.

Bien trop vite à mon gout nous nous retrouvâmes devant de grandes portes en bois. L'homme posté devant ces dernières les ouvrit et nous pénétrâmes dans la salle à manger. Son bras constamment enroulé autour de ma taille ne me laissait aucune autre échappatoire que de suivre son mouvement. Nous arrivâmes devant son père. Ethan me relâcha et se posta près de lui avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Caïus congédia une jeune femme blonde qui se rhabilla sommairement avant de quitter la pièce, effrayée. Je crois que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de faire ce qu'elle font… même si quelque part elles étaient obligées.

- Isabella! Quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, s'exclama-t-il en se levant de son siège.

Je ne dis rien.

- J'espère que ce plaisir est partagé, me dit-il avec son éternel sourire.

Il s'était approché et je sentais désormais son haleine balayant mon visage. Ethan suivait les mouvements de son père avec intérêts, s'attendant à tout.

- Tu m'as extrêmement déçu Bella. Je ne t'aurais pas cru capable d'une telle chose. Il faut que tu saches que j'ai voulu et que je veux encore t'éliminer… malheureusement pour moi et malgré le nombre de filles que mon fils pourrait avoir, il t'a choisie… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre cette obsession qu'il a pour toi, cette envie que ce soit toi et seulement toi. Tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel, tu es d'ailleurs d'une banalité affligeante comparée à toutes ces jeunes filles déambulant dans ma maison. Mais il te veut… même Jane n'a pas réussie à le contenter et dieu sait les risques que j'ai pris spécialement pour la faire venir… Mais tout ceci ne te regarde pas.

Il sourit sadiquement. Et je sentis plus que je ne vis le plat de sa main percutant ma joue. Ma tête se tourna vers la droite alors qu'instinctivement ma main se porta à ma joue. Ethan ne broncha pas, mais à la lueur de folie et de regret qui traversa son visage, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas assister à ça.

- Ethan vient de me faire part de sa décision… et je pense qu'il a fait le choix le plus judicieux pour vous deux aux vues de la situation. Tu vas avoir mal Bella, vraiment très mal. Mais ce n'est que les conséquences de ta trahison, en as-tu conscience?

Je lui envoyais un regard noir et me redressant pour lui faire face. Il leva sa main à nouveau pour me frapper mais Ethan intervint. Il lui bloqua le bras.

- Je pense qu'elle a comprit, père.

- Et je pense exactement le contraire. Bella n'est pas une fille que tu pourras dompter, te rends tu comptes dans quoi tu te lances? Répliqua son père avec mépris.

Ethan m'envoya un regard adoucit.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je la veux, répondit-il en balayant mon corps de son regard.

Je me sentis frissonner de dégoût.

- Mais avant ça, il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne devra plus défier mon autorité, ajouta son père. Et pour ça, tu vas voir que ta désobéissance aura des conséquences, non seulement sur toi, mais aussi sur ton entourage. Tu penses savoir ce qu'est la souffrance mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas voir et ressentir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait qu'on me plaquait un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur la bouche et le nez. Mon ouïe devint défaillante et ma vision floue avant que le noir ne m'emporte.

.

.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle j'étais, baignait dans une quasi pénombre, seule une ampoule grésillante diffusait un carré de lumière contre le mur opposé.

Mes sens se mirent en alerte lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas résonner dans ce qui semble être un long couloir. Le grincement d'une porte sur la gauche me fit tourner le visage vers la provenance du bruit mais je n'y vis rien et commençai à paniquer. Mes yeux cherchaient vainement le signe d'une présence dans la pénombre mais seul me parvint le froissement de vêtements en mouvement. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque je senti son haleine chaude et régulière glisser sur ma peau.

Peu importe ce qu'il risquait de m'arriver aujourd'hui, une seule chose était certaine: ma venue à Forks n'aura pas été vaine. J'ai rencontré des personnes formidables et malgré nos débuts chaotiques, ils sont devenus pour moi synonyme d'amis, de confidents, de frère et sœurs, d'amants ou de famille:

Emmett, Rose, Ben, Angela, Alice, Jasper et enfin Edward.

Un sourire mélancolique s'étira sur mes lèvres. Ils me manqueront, assurément.

L'homme me poussa un peu plus dans la pénombre du coin. Ses mains glissèrent de mes poignets à mes épaules puis vinrent crocheter mon cou. Je bloquai ma respiration alors que son pouce traçait de lentes arabesques sur ma peau.

- Ton heure n'est pas encore venue mon ange, mais bientôt ce sera ton tour je te le promets…

Sa voix grave et profonde me fit frissonner et à la maigre lumière diffusée dans la pièce ses iris noirs semblèrent me transpercer alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais je ne pus prononcer un mot puisque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Au bruit qu'ils faisaient ils étaient plusieurs, peut-être trois ou quatre.

- Mets le contre le mur, exigea une voix dure.

- Apprécies, me souffla l'homme avec un sourire dans la voix.

Ses doigts enserrèrent un peu plus mon cou, me forçant à ne pas quitter la scène des yeux. Le corps d'un homme s'abattit lourdement sur le sol. L'un des autres hommes le bouscula du bout des pieds et lorsque je reconnu son visage et ce malgré les tuméfactions qu'il portait, sa maigreur et ses cheveux grisonnants, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Je ne voulais pas voir ça!

Je hochai la tête de gauche à droite, mes larmes s'écoulèrent, mes sanglots s'étouffèrent dans ma gorge et lorsque je vis une arme briller à la lumière, j'eus envie d'hurler. Un couinement s'échappa de ma gorge et ses doigts la serrèrent à nouveau.

- Restes calme, chuchota-t-il.

Seul le calme de la pièce fût brisé par le retrait du cran de sécurité. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de cet homme qui s'apprêtait à donner vainement sa vie, sa peine était la mienne tout comme sa douleur… Et lorsqu'il sût que ces quelques secondes allaient être ces dernières, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses paupières se refermaient.

Mon souffle trop longtemps retenu se libéra lorsque le coup partit, mon cri se répercutant dans la pièce alors que son corps resta étendu au sol, inerte.

Après une dizaine de minutes en pleurs et perdue à le contempler, ils l'attrapèrent par les bras et le tirèrent lentement vers la sortie, au rythme de leurs poussées, je le vis disparaître. Seul vestige de son passage, le souvenir de cet acte à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et une traînée de sang rouge vive…

- Que vas-tu faire du corps de mon père? Demandais-je maladroitement.

- Ce qu'il doit en être mon ange, de la poussière, rit-il. Nous avons un accord avec l'une des entreprises de pompes funèbres dans les environs. Je suis sur qu'ils nous rendront ce service. Voudrais-tu garder l'urne? Je sais à quel point ton père comptait pour toi, ajouta-t-il en passant son pouce sur ma joue. C'est pourquoi nous avons préféré ne pas trop y toucher au préalable.

- Pourquoi ais-je dû assister à ça? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Lui demandais-je à la limite d'éclater à nouveau en pleurs.

- C'est une idée de mon père mon ange, il voulait te montrer que personne ne défie son autorité… qu'il pouvait te toucher à n'importe quel moment, où que tu sois… Maintenant que tu es seule, il ne te reste plus que nous, nous sommes ta famille.

Je lui crachais au visage alors qu'il se nettoyait sommairement de sa main libre.

- Si tu ne veux pas que ta sentence soit pire, je te conseillerais de te tenir à carreaux, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille. Si la perspective de recevoir une vingtaine de coups de fouets ne te suffit pas, je peux toujours demander à l'allonger. Ne me pousse surtout pas dans mes retranchements. Maintenant, reprit-il plus enjoué, nous allons punir le traitre.

Il me maintint à nouveau le cou alors que Charlie entrait à son tour. Il était pieds et poings liés et les deux hommes le transportant le jetèrent lourdement au sol. Il roula sur lui-même une ou deux fois et je pus voir les tuméfactions violacées sur son visage. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et des traces de sang rouges avaient imprégnées le tissu autrefois écrémé. Ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse sans nom et une peur non mesurable. Il accusa le coup qui lui fut donné dans l'abdomen et se protégea du mieux possible en se pliant en deux. Mais ayant vu ceci, ils lui frappèrent le dos à intervalles réguliers. Des cris de douleurs sortaient de sa bouche à chacun de leurs coups. Ils le tabassèrent de leurs poings et de leurs pieds durant une dizaine de minutes. Charlie crachait du sang, hurlait comme pas possible. Ils finirent par le relever et le suspendre par les poignets à une prise métallique prenant sa source au plafond. Il était suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol et sa tête tombait vers l'arrière. Si je n'avais pas vu le début de cette boucherie, jamais je n'aurais pu dire qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Son arcade saignait désormais abondamment, laissant une longue trainée de sang s'écouler jusqu'à l'un des lambeaux de sa chemise déjà recouverte de rouge. L'un des hommes prit le couteau que lui tendait un autre et commença à le passer sur les diverses tuméfactions du visage de Charlie. Le sang qui en découlait faillit me faire vomir.

Sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi, une jeune femme blonde entra, escortée par deux autres hommes. Ils la maintinrent tous deux alors qu'elle essayait visiblement de s'échapper.

- Jane, tais-toi! Rugit Ethan et resserrant sa prise sur ma gorge.

La dite Jane hoqueta et me lança un regard glacial et apeuré. Charlie grimaça et recracha une bonne dose de sang, il devait avoir plusieurs côtes de cassées et certaines devaient avoir perforé ses poumons; son regard quasi vitreux se vrilla au mien. Je ne sus ce qu'il y passa mais il disparut à l'instant où, finalement ils enfoncèrent la lame en plein cœur avec délectation.

- Vois-tu comment on traite les traitres? Murmura Ethan à mon oreille. Vois-tu à quoi tu as échappé? Reprit-il avec un sourire dans la voix. Vois-tu la chance que tu as de pouvoir vivre à mes côtés et en sécurité? Ajouta-t-il en glissant son pouce sur ma mâchoire. Réponds Bella, menaça-t-il.

- Je… oui, dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Il desserra sa prise sur mon cou et le caressa quelques instants. Ses lèvres se posèrent furtivement sur les miennes alors qu'il faisait signe à un autre homme de prendre sa place à mes côtés.

.

POV Ethan

J'espère que Bella acceptera la preuve de mon amour pour elle. Je vais me débarrasser de Jane, pour elle, pour lui prouver mon amour et accessoirement pour tuer l'élément gênant qui grandissait en elle. Mon père ne voulait pas de petits enfants illégitimes. D'ailleurs, lorsque l'une de ses maitresses tombait enceintes, il s'en débarrassait. Il ne pouvait pas les relâcher au cas où elles iraient voir la police et encore moins les ramener chez elles. Une fois qu'elles tombaient enceintes, il ne les trouvait plus utiles. A quoi bon garder quelque chose d'inutile? A part prendre de la place, ça ne fait rien du tout.

Tout ça pour dire que ma Bella sera désormais la seule que je toucherais et que j'autoriserais à me toucher. J'avais tout à y gagner. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je regardais Charlie retomber lourdement au sol. Dommage pour lui, je dois dire qu'il était un très bon élément. Agent double mais bon élément tout de même.

- Emmenez-le à la morgue et brulez-le, ordonnais-je. On jettera ses cendres dans notre cheminée.

Mon père et moi avions cette habitude. A chaque mort, nous jetions les cendres de l'assassiné dans la cheminée. Une façon de leur rendre hommage et de leur montrer que même dans l'au-delà, ils n'échappent pas à la famille Tavares.

Ils trainèrent Charlie et refermèrent lourdement la porte derrière eux alors que Félix et Will accrochaient Jane à la place qu'occupait Charlie. Elle se débattit et ils la claquèrent assez fortement pour qu'elle perde connaissance. Il faut dire que le traitement qu'elle avait subit l'avait considérablement affaiblie. Ces trois derniers jours elle avait été privée de nourriture. Nous n'étions pas des monstres tout de même et acceptions qu'elle reçoive de l'eau. Elle avait été enfermée dans une salle de bain sans fenêtres. Elle n'avait pas pu voir la lumière du jour et ne la reverra pas de sitôt, du moins pas dans cet état.

Je me tournais vers ma Bella, surveillée par l'un de mes hommes. Notre séparation, quoique forcée n'en est désormais que meilleure pour notre couple. J'entendais Félix et Will réveiller Jane sans trop lui donner de coups. Je m'approchais de mon petit ange, une lueur de peur dansait dans son regard mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne que son attitude envers mon père, son attitude envers moi pour avoir été avec l'autre ne devaient pas rester impunies. Je caressais ses boucles des doigts alors que mes lèvres s'étirèrent; elle était de retour à mes côtés.

- Amour, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, murmurais-je.

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, me dit-elle en regardant Jane.

Je traçais le contour de son visage avec mon doigt.

- Il le faut ma chérie. Elle est un rempart à nous. Elle et cette chose. C'est une ombre dans le tableau de notre amour qui doit être effacée, éliminée… Tu comprends?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Si je le fais c'est pour nous, tu sais?

Elle refit le même geste.

- Je t'en prie je… je ne veux pas voir ça!

- Mais amour, si tu ne vois pas ce que l'ont fait aux traitres, si tu ne ressens pas ce que l'on fait aux traitres, comment veux-tu apprendre de tes erreurs? Mon père te considère comme tel et tu dois lui prouver le contraire… Cette punition est minime, tu comprends? Très inférieure à celle habituellement réservée… Tu le feras pour nous… pour notre amour… souris-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tout comme Jane doit disparaitre pour que notre amour perdure…

Je me détournais de son regard perçant et paniqué. Will me tendit le fouet. Je le pris en main et m'avançais vers Jane. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et soufflais près de sa bouche.

- Tu n'es qu'une salope de plus… une salope qui a eu la malchance de tomber enceinte et maintenant… tu vas recevoir ce que tu mérites depuis le début.

Je la fis se retourner, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit face à Bella. Mon ange me regardait les yeux ronds et de petites larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Mon ange avait peur, mais bientôt cette peur disparaitra.

Je me glissais jusqu'à l'oreille de Jane.

- Vois-tu la jeune femme en face de toi? C'est elle Bella, mon petit ange, mon amour.

Seule la respiration faible de Jane se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- C'est pour elle que tu donnes ta vie aujourd'hui, continuais-je en me plaçant derrière elle, à bonne distance.

Je pris le fouet bien en main et le fit claquer quelques fois au sol avant de commencer la punition. Un cri perçant suivit le premier coup, des supplications suivirent le deuxième, un nouveau cri et des pleurs répondirent au troisième…

Bella se débattait, voulant venir aider Jane. Elle hurlait que j'arrête, que je la laisse partir… Ses cris se mêlaient à ceux de Jane encore et toujours.

Ce manège se répéta jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne la quarantaine de coups de fouets. Jane se calma. Elle était résistante. Bella hurla incessamment.

A la cinquantaine, elle ne disait plus rien, seuls des gémissements de faisaient entendre. Bella s'était tue.

A la soixantaine, elle pendait pitoyablement sur les chaines, le dos ensanglanté, la chair mise à nue… Bella vomit finalement. Réaction physiologique normale pour la première fois.

Will la détacha. Jane s'écrasa au sol, et, de ses maigres forces, de sa nouvelle prise de conscience, elle entoura son ventre de ses mains.

- Will, Félix, veuillez finir le travail. Max, je te prie d'attacher Bella.

Mon ange me lança un regard morne, résigné alors que Max l'emmenait mollement vers les chaines. Il l'attacha sans qu'elle ne se débatte. Elle se laissa pendre par les poignets, ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids. Elle avançait courageusement vers sa sentence, elle l'acceptait.

Je me mis face à elle après avoir donné le fouet à Max. Je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à ma Bella.

Comme moi plus tôt, il le fit claquer au sol quelques fois avant de finalement donner le premier coup. Bella sursauta et ferma bouche et yeux.

Au deuxième, elle serra les poings.

Au troisième, elle ouvrit des yeux remplis de larmes et les encra dans les miens.

Au quatrième, son regard se fit plus noir, rempli de fureur et une larme perla.

Au cinquième, elle ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

Max adorait faire souffrir ses victimes en donnant deux coups de suite au même endroit.

Au dixième, elle laissa finalement échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Au quinzième, l'air glissant sur ses chairs mises à nues la faisaient immensément souffrir, la brulaient. La chemise qu'elle portait n'était que lambeaux imbibés de sang. Le bout du fouet claquant contre son ventre lui laissait une marque rosée. Ses pieds glissèrent sur la mare de sang.

Au seizième, elle laissait sa tête obstinément baissée, me soustrayant à son regard chocolat.

Au dix-septième, ses mains se relâchèrent.

Au dix-huitième, un lent et bref gémissement de douleur me parvint.

Au dix-neuvième, son corps pendait, seulement retenu par les chaines. Elle s'était sûrement évanouie de douleurs.

Au vingtième, plus rien ne nous parvint.

Max la détacha et je la retins avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je passais mes doigts sur ces marques bien plus profondes que certaines, ces chairs sanguinolentes mises à nues avant de finalement dégager ses cheveux de son visage et de le tourner légèrement dans ma direction. Elle semblait paisible… endormie.

Je nous relevais et la ramena dans ma chambre, l'allongeant sur le ventre. Je fis signe au docteur et à l'infirmière de venir lui prodiguer les soins et quittais la pièce.

Jane n'étais pas encore morte, je voulais assister à l'idée de sa mort que mon père en avait eue.

Pécheresse elle était, pécheresse elle restera. Que faisait-on aux pécheresses lorsqu'elles récidivaient? Que faisait-on lorsque le cas était jugé insoignable et désespéré?

C'est simple… On les brulait.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Eh bien voilà, je vous vois la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 28 pour que vous découvriez ce qu'est devenue Bella.**

**Bises. **

**Mary.**


	29. Tomber de haut est toujours mauvais

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**J'ai eu une semaine assez chargée avec ma reprise de cours d'où le poste durant le week-end, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop; d'autant plus que ça risque d'être comme cela désormais. **_

_**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alertes. **_

_**.**_

_Marion: eh bien je te laisse découvrir les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary._

_**.**_

_**Merci à Anzele42100.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**…**

_**..**_

_**.**_

_Chapitre 28 - Tomber de haut est toujours mauvais_

.

POV Bella

.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. Rien qu'en faisant un geste, une brulure atroce se propagea dans mes membres, m'empêchant de faire un autre mouvement. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je bougeais mes yeux pour pouvoir apercevoir qui s'était accroupi à ma hauteur. J'y reconnu les traits d'Ethan. Il me caressa lentement le visage, une moue soucieuse sur le sien et un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça amour, mais il le fallait.

Il tourna son visage hors de mon champ de vision déjà restreint.

- Gabrielle, change le linge sur le dos de Bella.

On m'enleva un léger poids sur le dos. Le froid s'insinuant dans mes blessures, l'air se faufilant sur mes plaies ouvertes à vif me fit pincer les lèvres et verser une larme immédiatement effacée par les doigts d'Ethan.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux, amour.

On reposa un linge humide sur mon dos, la sensation de brulure passée, je me sentis tout de suite un peu mieux. La seconde d'après je me sentais partir dans les méandres de mon esprit après avoir senti une légère sensation de piqure dans mon bras.

.

.

Cet état dura un moment. D'après Ethan ce fut l'affaire d'une quinzaine de jours, à vrai dire je n'en savais rien je n'avais fait que dormir la plupart du temps. Je me réveillais, mangeais un minimum, il me portait aux toilettes et on me droguait pour que je me rendorme ensuite. Cette quinzaine de jours passés je pouvais désormais me lever, c'était la première fois et mes membres engourdis me firent défaut. Ethan m'aida à faire quelques pas et bien vite je retrouvais mes facultés. Mon credo devint alors « Lentement mais surement ».

- On mange avec papa ce soir, me dit-il en me caressant doucement les cheveux. C'est un jour important. Je vais te laisser avec Heidi, elle t'aidera à t'habiller.

Il sortit en me laissant en plein milieu. Peu de temps après, une jeune femme blonde entra dans la chambre. Elle me regarda craintivement avant de me faire signe de la rejoindre. Ce que je fis. Elle me déshabilla entièrement et me mit un nouveau boxer blanc en dentelles suivit d'une petite robe d'été légère. C'était les seuls vêtements que je supportais pour le moment.

Ethan entra et congédia Heidi avant de me tendre sa main. Il enroula maladroitement son bras autour de ma taille pour me guider, sans appuyer sur mes blessures.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon. Son père était debout devant la fenêtre et regardait au dehors. Lorsqu'il sentit notre présence, il se retourna, un sourire sadique prenant place sur ses lèvres.

- Mes enfants! S'écria-t-il. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez joints à moi.

Il nous fit signe de nous asseoir à sa suite. Je fis attention à ne pas m'appuyer contre le dos de la chaise. Aux vues de mon attitude, son sourire s'élargit.

- Je suis heureux de te compter parmi nous ce soir… J'espère que la douleur est supportable et que ce regrettable incident ne se reproduira plus…

- Je pense que ce sera le cas, dit Ethan en me prenant la main sous la table.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne pense pas avoir à compter un malencontreux incident ce weekend lors de la fête que je donne en l'honneur du retour de notre famille dans le réseau. Ils pourront ainsi voir que les Tavares sont toujours des durs à cuire et que rien ne peut les atteindre. Bella, puis-je compter sur vous? Me demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Je hochais la tête, vrillant mon regard coléreux et rebelle dans le sien. Ma réponse le fit sourire mais ce dernier ne resta pas longtemps puisqu'un homme fit irruption dans la salle.

- Monsieur, nous avons un problème.

Caius se leva rapidement et le suivit sans autre forme de préambule. Ethan finit par se relever et m'entraina à faire de même. Nous marchâmes durant cinq minutes, prîmes couloirs sur couloirs avant d'atteindre la salle de vidéo surveillance. Plusieurs écrans diffusaient en permanence des images des quatre coins de la maison.

- Nous avons d'ors et déjà perdu cinq de nos vingt caméras de vidéo surveillance en extérieur et nous ne cessons d'en perdre encore.

- Mettez les hommes en position, alerte maximale… Demandez à Thompson de se débarrasser des filles de la manière la plus rapide et efficace. Ethan retourne dans ta chambre et prends le strict nécessaire avant de me rejoindre dans le bureau. Fais vite!

Caius m'enserra le bras alors qu'Ethan me tirait vers lui. Au dehors, des bruits de mitraillettes, des coups de feu, des cris se faisaient entendre. Un grand « boum » retentit: une grenade avait été lancée.

- Elle reste ici avec moi, tu la retrouveras bientôt.

Tout ce que je vis avant qu'il ne se retourne, fût une unique perle de sueur glisser sur son front. Il finit par nous entrainer tous deux vers la bibliothèque où il récupéra une mallette placée dans un coffre fort. Mon poignet me faisait souffrir tant il me l'enserrait. Je tentais vainement de me débattre, il était trop fort pour moi.

L'espoir naquit en moi, je suis sure qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils allaient enfin intervenir… J'allais pouvoir quitter cet endroit et reprendre ma vie en main. Il n'y aurait surement pas les Cullen, Jasper et mon père, mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien.

Ethan nous rejoint rapidement et me donna un gilet que j'enfilais, grimaçant sous la douleur. Je vis parfaitement deux des armes que portait Ethan en lui en plus de celle qu'il portait à la main. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi calme à vrai dire. Peut-être étais-ce la perspective de quitter cet endroit et de savoir que plus jamais je ne les reverrais. Peut-être avais-je déjà assez souffert jusque là , trop pleuré même, pour la perte de mon père, Edward, les Cullen, Jasper et tous mes amis que j'ai dû abandonnés. Ce n'était qu'une fin parmi tant d'autres, une fin qui serait la leur.

Nous repartîmes, moi postée entre eux deux, forcée à suivre la marche. Les tirs ne faiblissaient pas et semblaient même plus proches qu'au début. Plusieurs pas se firent entendre derrière nous.

- Monsieur, nos hommes se battent encore au premier et les repoussent au rez-de-chaussée et en partie à l'extérieur, nous avons encore le temps de…

Une forte détonation retentit à l'intérieur et une épaisse fumée commença à remplacer l'air. Je toussais et finis par recouvrir ma bouche avec la manche de mon gilet. Je tenais là l'occasion de m'enfuir sauf qu'à l'instant où j'amorçais mon geste, Ethan entoura ma taille et me força à le suivre. Je tentais de me dégager.

- Cesses de faire l'enfant, nous n'avons pas le temps! Cria-t-il par-dessus le bruit.

- Je ne veux pas te suivre tu comprends? Criai-je à mon tour.

- Crois bien que tu avanceras même si je dois t'y forcer! Reprit-il.

Il me fit aisément basculer sur son épaule et nous continuâmes à avancer. Une fois arrivés devant une porte en bois claire, nous y entrâmes.

- Restez dehors, leur dit Caïus.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent en position. Caius se dirigea vers la gauche et ouvrit un passage se trouvant sous un meuble qu'il déplaça aisément. Sans qu'on ne s'y attente vraiment, un groupe d'agents fit exploser la baie vitrée sur le mur face à nous. Ethan me jeta au sol et mon dos percuta durement le mur à quelques mètres de moi. Mon visage se déforma sous la douleur qui imprégnait doucement mon corps. Je sentis clairement un liquide chaud imprégner le tissu que je portais. Mes blessures s'étaient ré-ouvertes. Quelques éclats de verre me tailladèrent la peau mais je n'en avais cure. Près de moi je sentis l'arme d'Ethan, il avait du la laisser tomber au sol. Je la ramassais et m'éloignais de lui. Malheureusement pour moi, Caïus me mit une arme sur la tempe à l'instant où je me relevais. Ethan nous rejoint et pour palier a cela, je fis de même sur son fils. Les agents nous tenaient en joue.

- Veuillez tous déposer vos armes, hurlèrent-ils pour couvrir le bruit des tirs extérieurs. Vous êtes cernés Tavares, le mieux que vous avez à faire est de vous rendre!

Tavares eut un rictus.

- Pas tant que cette demoiselle sera avec moi. Vous n'allez tout de même pas risquer la vie d'une innocente, n'est-ce pas? Qui plus est une fille qui travaille pour vous…

- Caius, posez l'armes que vous tenez ou je vous jure que je tire une balle sur la tête de votre fils, dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Il rit franchement.

- Oserais-tu?

- Je vous ai déjà trahis une fois, vous m'avez bousillé la vie autant que possible, vous avez tué mon père, avez ordonné que je sois fouettée et vous me privez d'une vie avec les personnes que j'aime et que j'apprécie, ne croyez vous pas que j'ai d'autant de bonnes raisons de vous faire souffrir? Dis-je d'une voix froide et déterminée.

L'éclat dans ses yeux changea, passant de rieur à froid et légèrement paniqué.

- Je t'ai visiblement sous estimée ma petite Bella, mais, tu n'es pas comme ça, tu ne peux pas tuer une personne de sang froid et encore moins une personne que tu as aimée.

Et cet instant me fut fatal, cette faute d'inattention fut la cause de ce qui arriva ensuite.

- A plat ventre! Hurla l'un des agents du FBI.

Sans réfléchir ce fut ce que je fis et j'eus tout juste de temps de voir Ethan sortir son arme, une lueur de panique traversant son regard alors que Caïus appuya sur la gâchette. Tout ce dont je me souvins ensuite fut la douleur qui me traversa de part en part, le corps de Tavares retombant lourdement sur le mien alors qu'Ethan se fit abattre devant mes yeux.

Ses lèvres bougèrent pour me mimer un « je t'aime » avant que son regard ne s'éteigne. Je sentis plus que je ne vis les agents s'activer autour de moi. Tout était calme et paisible. Les méandres m'avaient accueillies avec délectation.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Bon, je sais que le chapitre est court et c'est pourquoi je vais vous en poster un autre sûrement demain, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser votre avis comme d'habitude! :D**

**A demain normalement!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	30. Te sortir de là

**Coucou!**

**Eh bien je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous mets le chapitre suivant tout de suite. **

**Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre alors je remercie Anzele42100.**

**C'est la seule et unique fois que je vous demanderais quelque chose ****(en dehors de vos reviews bien sur :D) ****pensez seulement à mettre Heartless de Justin Nozuka pour tout ce chapitre**** (version où il chante seul)**

**Bonne lecture! **

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 29 - Te sortir de là_

.

POV Edward

.

Heartless by Justin Nozuka

_Une semaine après…_

.

Que dire de cette semaine? Rien de bon apparemment…

J'étais retombé dans mes vieilles habitudes, sans Bella pour faire la balance, rien ne valait la peine.

Le lendemain de son enlèvement, un agent était venu à la maison et m'avait remit une lettre de Bella. Je l'avais mise en appui contre mon pot à crayon, sur mon bureau. Je la regardais chaque soir, de loin, allongé sur mon lit, sans trouver le courage de l'ouvrir.

Mais aujourd'hui je pense qu'il était temps.

Ce midi nous avions apprit que le père de Bella avait vendu sa société en début de semaine et qu'il avait disparu depuis. Le dernier endroit où il fut aperçut, fut à la sortie de son entreprise implantée à Chicago. Dès lors, nous n'avions plus entendu parler de lui.

Lorsque leur agent était venu, nous avions exigé de savoir s'ils avaient toujours des nouvelles de Charlie. Ce n'était pas le cas et ils doutaient d'en avoir dans un avenir proche. Comme nous ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il était mort.

Nous avions d'ailleurs tentés d'avoir des nouvelles de Bella mais l'agent nous avait assuré que la descente n'était prévue que dans quelques jours. Ils la laissaient vivre un enfer durant ces quelques jours alors qu'ils savaient exactement où elle était. J'avais faillit lui sauter dessus et lui demander de s'activer… mais je ne l'avais pas fait parce que je me suis rappelé que Bella avait mit sa vie en danger pour que je puisse vivre la mienne. Je m'en voulais, je lui en voulais et il m'arrivait de penser, lorsque la colère me submergeait, qu'elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait… pour le regretter la seconde d'après.

Personne ne méritait de vivre ce qu'elle a vécu et ce qu'elle vit peut-être en pire à cet instant.

Tremblant, les larmes aux bords des yeux, je commençais à déchirer la partie supérieure de l'enveloppe. C'était la seule chose qui me restait d'elle, le seul lien qui nous unissait. Cet écrit pourrait alimenter ma rage et ma colère envers elle ou tout simplement la réduire à néant. Je n'avais pas le droit de la haïr mais c'était le cas. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire beaucoup de choses et pourtant je les faisais. J'étais blessé dans mon orgueil d'homme par sa faute. Elle était la seule que j'ai aimée jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je sais que ce sera la dernière.

Fébrilement je retirais la feuille de papier, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les larmes affluant dans mes yeux, je bloquais inutilement ma respiration.

Comment un simple papier pouvait me faire autant d'effet? Ce n'était qu'une feuille blanche remplie de mots mis bouts à bouts les un des autres. Des mots qui formaient une phrase, des phrases qui formaient des paragraphes, des paragraphes qui formaient cette lettre écrite par la femme qui a un jour prit mon cœur pour ne jamais me le rendre. Un monstre d'égoïsme m'éblouissant de sa beauté et de ses charmes chaque jour que je passais à ses côtés.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Ma bouche devint sèche et mon cœur menaçait de quitter ma poitrine tellement il cognait fort. Aux deux premiers mots, les larmes débordèrent.

.

_(Heartless - Justin Nozuka)_

_Mon Edward, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus présente à tes côtés et que tu ne me reverras certainement pas. _

_Il est assez difficile pour moi de te donner une motivation à ma décision. Je sais inévitablement que tu dois m'en vouloir, je sais que j'aurais moi-même dû te le dire mais, aurais-tu réagit de la même manière si tu le savais? Aurais-tu agit avec moi comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours? Tu sais au fond de toi que ça n'aurait pas été le cas. Et c'est une chose à laquelle je tenais, que tu agisses normalement, que tu vives ta vie… avec ou sans moi à tes côtés. _

_J'ai mit du temps à comprendre que j'agissais prioritairement pour me protéger: de toi, d'Ethan et de moi-même. A vrai dire, a la minute où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que ma vie changerait. Je ne savais pas en quoi mais aujourd'hui c'est le cas et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais assez de cette page pour te montrer ma gratitude, pas plus que je n'aurais de toute une vie pour tenter de t'oublier. Je ne pourrais pas le faire parce que tu restes une part de moi. Tu as volé mon âme et l'a faite prisonnière et dépendante de tes sourires, ton odeur, tes mimiques… _

_Je te prie de ne pas t'en vouloir. Je suis capable de prendre entièrement cette faute sur mes épaules si c'est ce qui te permettrait de te sentir mieux. Hait moi, haïe moi s'il le faut, mais je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas dépérir, reprends ta vie en main. Trouves toi quelqu'un en qui tu auras confiance, une personne que tu pourras aimer, une personne qui pourra te rendre tout l'amour que tu as su un jour me donner. Parce que tu mérites de vivre cette vie… Une vie remplie avec une femme et de petites têtes blondes sautant, riant, jouant et t'appelant « Papa » à tout bout de champ…_

_Tu mérites d'aller au bout de tes rêves… _

_Je sais que tu seras un grand pianiste, tu devrais tenter Julliard une fois ton diplôme obtenu, je suis sur que tu y arriverais. Et si un jour tu venais à te présenter devant un grand public, j'aimerais que tu m'imagines parmi eux, au premier rang, t'applaudissant et t'encourageant comme il se doit de l'être. Je resterais toujours ta plus grande fan Edward. N'oublies pas que tu as emprisonné mon âme… Je te prie d'en prendre le plus grand soin, j'ai confiance en toi. _

_Joues pour moi Edward, je t'en prie, joues pour moi…_

_Je crois que j'aurais du retenir mes larmes, la feuille en est recouverte et je doute que tu arriveras à me relire. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de te la réécrire, tu vas bientôt passer me chercher et je dois finir de me préparer. _

_Je sais à quel point Jasper peut se laisser aller. Prends soin de lui comme j'aurais pu le faire. Prends soin de ta famille et restes avec eux… Tu pourras toujours compter sur eux, autant que j'ai moi-même pu compter sur mon père. Il n'y a que ça de vrai dans la vie: la famille. La tienne est la plus aimante, courageuse et intrigante que j'ai pu voir de ma vie et je sais qu'avec vous tous, votre soutient, Jasper ne sera pas seul. Ne le laisse pas tomber… _

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter d'autre. Tu dois certainement te poser un millier de questions. Si tu souhaites que certaines questions aient des réponses, tu pourras joindre l'agent Wilson au 555-3559. Le jour où tu auras le courage de le faire, emmènes Jasper avec toi, emmène toute personne voulant elle aussi entendre cette vérité. _

_J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps avec toi, te dire certaines choses de vive voix._

_N'oublies pas de prendre soin de mon âme parce que mon cœur continuera à battre dans l'espoir d'un jour te revoir. A défaut de l'être face à face, les yeux dans les yeux mais plutôt de pianiste à spectatrice… _

_Je t'aime et tu auras toujours cette place dans mon cœur, peu importe ce qu'il se passera._

_Bella. _

.

Cette lettre m'avait anéanti de la pire manière qu'il soit. Les larmes coulaient désormais librement, à quoi bon les arrêter si elles ne le veulent pas d'elles mêmes? Cette douleur me prenait l'âme à tel point qu'il fallait que je l'évacue. Je courus presque jusqu'à la salle où se tenait mon piano et posais la lettre au dessus avant de laisser librement glisser mes doigts sur la surface des touches blanches et noires.

J'ai surement emprisonné ton âme mais mon cœur t'appartient et ne pourra jamais être celui d'une autre. Même si ma vie devait y passer, je te chercherais, parce que je sais que sans toi, rien ne pourra plus être comme avant. Je te promets de tout tenter pour entrer à Julliard, je te promets de te rendre fière de moi, peut importe l'endroit où je serais, les morceaux que je jouerais, je t'aurais auprès de moi, ton souvenir restant à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, ton odeur si particulière me chatouillant encore les narines… Et un jour peut-être pourrais-je à nouveau plonger dans tes yeux chocolat, profiter pleinement de ton corps et de l'amour que tu me donneras et que je te rendrais en égal…

Je te promets Bella, je te promets tout ce que tu voudras… peu importe le temps que ça prendra, les salles dans lesquelles raisonnera ma musique, je te promets Bella, de faire en sorte que la musique raisonne jusque dans ton cœur, jusque dans les cieux et que mes prières soient entendues par les dieux et les anges à l'infini… Puisses-tu ne pas faire partie de ces anges avant des années… Puisses tu Bella, un jour, me sourire à nouveau et non pas simplement me faire face en tant que spectatrice. Tu me donnes la volonté de devenir ce pianiste que j'ai un jour rêvé d'être, puisse cette volonté traverser le temps autant que mon amour pour toi le fera…

.

.

Il était près de minuit lorsque je quittais la salle de musique, dans le couloir je croisais Alice en pleurs. Il est vrai qu'elle était venue à la maison en l'absence de ses parents. Je savais que depuis qu'elle et Jasper n'étaient plus ensemble tout allait vraiment mal. Elle ne vivait plus comme avant et lui dépérissait à vue d'œil. Il fallait que j'arrête ça maintenant, avant que ça ne dégénère réellement. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et lui promit, comme je l'avais fait à Bella, de lui rendre son Jasper.

Montant rapidement en voiture, je pris le chemin de Port Angeles, celui des quais. Je rejoins rapidement le hangar numéro cinq. Je savais qu'il avait l'habitude d'y venir depuis que Bella avait disparue, je savais aussi ce qu'il y faisait mais jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais eu la volonté de l'arrêter. Je fis signe à Peter avant d'entrer dans ce dernier après m'être garé.

La musique me parvint rapidement aux tympans et je grimaçais tellement c'était haut. J'allais devenir sourd avant l'âge. L'alcool coulait à flots, les femmes comme les hommes devaient avoir une alcoolémie supérieure à la moyenne. J'y vis quelques uns de mes camarades de classe. Fendant la foule à la recherche de Jasper, je me doutais qu'il ne devait plus être là. Je me dirigeais vers une porte sur le fond à droite et, après avoir fait un signe à l'homme qui gardait la porte d'entrée, je pénétrais dans la pièce anormalement enfumée. La drogue passait toujours autant dans ces endroits de fêtes où l'illégalité était de mise.

Allongé sur deux poufs, j'y reconnu Jasper. Ses cheveux blonds étaient savamment décoiffés par les mains des filles l'entourant. L'une d'entre elle avait visiblement déboutonné sa chemise et glissait sa main sur son torse. Son jean semblait avoir servit une semaine entière et portait des traces de terres et de boue. Ses converses étaient en partie boueuses et étaient parsemées de petits trous.

Une blonde l'embrassa goulument alors qu'il venait à peine de jeter la bouteille de Vodka qu'il tenait à la main; de l'autre, il avait un joint coincé entre ses deux doigts. Ce dernier avait été tiré par une brune. Sa manche droite était relevée et une petite marque violacée y faisait lentement son apparition.

Même si je savais que la perte de sa sœur l'affectait, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait réellement besoin de toute cette merde pour s'échapper.

Ses yeux vitreux croisèrent les miens un bref instant avant qu'il ne les détourne, honteux. Il tira à nouveau sur son joint et bascula sa tête vers l'arrière. Une fille rousse vint vers lui et lui tendit une nouvelle bouteille de Vodka. Elle se lova contre lui le plus possible et l'embrassa tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne sus ce qui me fit le plus mal à cet instant: le voir ainsi ou ne pas avoir été là pour lui lorsqu'il le fallait, trop enfoncé à faire mes propres conneries, à me lamenter sur mon sort.

Je m'avançais vers lui et lui fis signe de sortir. Il se leva difficilement, le joint dans la bouche et tituba vers la porte de sortie secondaire. Il marcha jusqu'au ponton non loin de là et s'appuya sur la barrière. Son coude glissa sur la barre métallique mais il se reprit rapidement. Son regard fatigué, usé, malheureux et vitreux vrilla le mien. Il tira une autre bouffée de son joint avant de le jeter.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux Ed? me dit-il lassé et abattu. On m'attend là!

- Tu sais que c'est complètement inutile ce que tu fais là? Viens, rentres avec moi à Forks, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

- Va te faire foutre et t'as qu'à rentrer seul à Forks, j'ai pas besoin de toi…

- Tu crois que Bella aurait aimée te voir dans cet état?

Je tentais d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui m'étreignit le cœur lorsque son prénom franchit mes lèvres.

- C'est bas Cullen! Rit-il moqueusement. Je ne te croyais pas capable de l'utiliser comme excuse, continua-t-il.

- Ecoutes, elle m'a demandée de prendre soin de toi et c'est ce que je vais faire, que tu sois content ou non, compris?

Il rit franchement alors que ses yeux bleus mornes captaient les miens. Il fit quelques pas incertains jusqu'à se retrouver face à moi.

- C'est toi qui l'as abandonnée aux mains de ce psychopathe, au bord de la route alors que vous pouviez aisément vous en sortir, alors sache que suivre les dernières volontés de ma sœur ne rattrapera pas ton geste… Alors je te le redis, vas te faire foutre avec ton aide et rentres seul à Forks, je dois encore me défoncer pour oublier que celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami et qui sortait avec ma sœur l'a abandonné pour la livrer à une mort certaine.

J'encaissais sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'il me contourne et ne reprenne son chemin vers le hangar.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça m'a couté de l'abandonner? Dis-je d'une voix pleine d'émotions. Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne à sa place, que je souffre de savoir que c'est de ma faute si elle n'est plus avec nous? Repris-je plus haut.

Il se stoppa dans son avancée.

- Je regrette chaque jour ce que j'ai fait, crois tu que c'est simple de vivre avec ça! Ce n'est pas toi qui a du faire ce choix! Ce n'est pas toi le responsable! Merde, Jasper! Putain réagit quoi! Regardes ce que t'es devenu! Un putain d'ivrogne qui se drogue pour oublier toute cette histoire… Bella ne l'aurait pas voulu, crois tu qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir aujourd'hui?

- Et c'est toi qui me reproche mon attitude? Rit-il en me faisant face. Le grand Edward moralisateur doit faire appliquer des principes qu'il ne tient pas pour lui-même! Vas-y, continues, tu me fais bien rire! Dégages… vaut mieux pour toi…

- Ecoutes, Bella m'a laissé une lettre dans laquelle elle me… nous laissait un numéro à joindre si nous voulions des réponses, je…

Le coup que je reçu à la mâchoire me fit tourner le visage. Il commença alors à me marteler l'abdomen et je tenais bon. Il était en état assez avancé d'ébriété et ne visait pas vraiment juste.

- TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE! IL A FALLUT QUE TU LA LAISSES! IL A FALLUT QUE… il fallut qu'elle parte et qu'elle me laisse seul.

Ses coups se firent plus faibles après quelques minutes alors que je tentais de les atténuer.

- Elle m'avait promit Edward, elle m'avait promit de… Elle ne peut pas être partie, elle ne peut pas…

Il ne me tapait plus mais tomba à genoux au sol, en pleurs. Ses mains tremblaient alors que je les englobais des miennes et me penchais pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- Elle m'avait promit de pas partir, elle m'avait promit de toujours rester avec moi Edward… Et elle est partie, elle m'a laissé seul avec mon père… elle m'a laissé tout seul…

- Je te jure que je serais là pour toi Jasper. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, tu m'entends?

Il secoua négativement la tête et me repoussa. Je ramenais mes jambes près de mon torse et posais mes avant bras dessus. Jasper était plus ou moins dans la même position que la mienne. Il se passa rageusement la main sur les cheveux avant de relever son regard vers le mien.

- Je suis tout seul. Aro est porté disparu, Bella est surement… morte ou torturée à cet instant et je ne la reverrais certainement jamais. Tu sais, je suis allé voir l'avocat d'Aro y'a quelques jours, il m'a légué la moitié de tout ce qu'il possède… l'autre moitié devant revenir à Bella… et tu sais quoi, rit-il sans joie, maintenant j'hérite de la totalité de la fortune puisque le cas échéant où Bella ne serait pas présente, tout me reviendrait de droit après un délai de six mois. J'ai des putains de moyens que j'ai jamais eus et tout ce que je veux c'est revoir Bella et Aro… tu le crois ça? Encore y'a quelques jours je trimais pour demander à mon père de bien vouloir m'acheter une nouvelle moto en ajoutant la différence par rapport à la vente de celle que j'ai actuellement…

Il renifla.

- Maintenant, je peux m'acheter un modèle de toutes les motos dont j'ai envie sans me soucier de leur prix. Aujourd'hui tout ce que je souhaite pour pouvoir passer un moment avec Aro et prendre Bella dans mes bras. Pourquoi elle a fait ça Edward? Pourquoi?

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Je m'avançais vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire et ses larmes coulèrent alors librement; total écho des recoins les plus sombres de mon cœur et de mon âme.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà! On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	31. La vérité rien que la vérité

**Coucou! **

**Me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue. **

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alertes.**

**Merci à Anzele42100 pour son soutient plus particulier. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 30 - La vérité rien que la vérité_

.

POV Jasper

.

_Mois de Juillet_

.

Je venais à peine de voir les résultats des examens que nous avions passés le mois dernier. J'avais réussit, j'étais accepté. Je sais que si Bella avait été là avec moi, elle m'aurait prit dans ses bras, me chuchotant à quel point elle m'aimait et était fière de moi.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui me souriait tristement. Il avait beaucoup murit ces derniers mois. Ce n'était plus l'adolescent s'envoyant en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge, vaniteux et connard de première. Il avait passé un passage à vide après la disparition de Bella, je m'en étais rendu compte le jour où je l'ai retrouvé, humant l'un des vêtements que ma sœur avait laissé trainer dans sa chambre. Il avait grandit, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs… Il s'était sérieusement remit au piano et avant posté sa candidature à Julliard. Il avait une audience avec le jury d'ici deux semaines et devait maitriser parfaitement un morceau de Bach, de Mozart et présenter une composition personnelle. Je savais qu'il y arriverait.

Alice et moi nous parlions comme avant mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à de nouveau avoir une relation avec elle. Le départ de Bella m'avait trop affecté et je savais qu'Alice devait partir pour Paris. Son rêve était de devenir styliste et je ne voulais pas être un frein à tout ceci. Nous étions d'accord sur le principe mais nous ne pouvions pas rester trop éloignés l'un de l'autre néanmoins; c'est ainsi que nous profitions pleinement de nos moment ensemble.

Emmett et Rosalie ne se séparerons certainement pas l'année prochaine, ils ont tous deux été acceptés à Brown. Je ne les voyais pas l'un sans l'autre.

Mr et Mme Cullen avaient convaincu mon père de me laisser vivre avec eux. Pour une raison ou une autre, je me trouvais bien mieux désormais que dans ce qui était autrefois ma maison.

Personnellement, je me destinais à Harvard. Ma candidature avait été envoyée et je recevrais une réponse d'ici peu de temps. Je voulais devenir avocat, encore plus depuis la disparition de Bella. Je pensais souvent à elle. Comment l'oublier d'ailleurs?

Certaines de mes questions étaient restées sans réponses, je voulais savoir. C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouvais en compagnie d'Edward à Seattle, devant un hôtel. Nous avions appelé le numéro que Bella avait donné à Edward dans sa lettre et avions convenu d'un rendez vous. Nous franchîmes les portes coulissantes et demandâmes la chambre de Mr Wilson.

303

Nous montâmes rapidement. Mon cœur battait une chamade folle et je suais à grosses gouttes, je ne sais pas ce qui nous attendait là haut, ce qu'il allait nous révéler et j'en frémis d'impatience. Edward toqua et nous entendîmes des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit et notre hôte s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer. Il nous fit signe de nous asseoir sur le canapé alors que lui prenait un fauteuil face à nous.

- Voulez vous quelque chose à boire?

Nous refusâmes et un silence tomba. Il me parut durer une éternité.

- Vous vous doutez que tout ceci n'est pas très éthique, n'est-ce pas? Je ne devrais pas être ici et encore moins vous. Mais c'est le cas et je suis prêt à répondre à toutes vos questions.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda doucement Edward.

La peine et la douleur transparaissaient néanmoins dans sa voix.

- Plutôt bien, elle a eu un peu de mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et tout ce que cela engendre mais elle va bien. Vous lui manquez tous et plus particulièrement vous Edward, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point elle aimerait que vous soyez à ses côtés en ce moment. Jasper, elle m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci, dit-il en sortant une petite lettre de sa poche. Vous n'aurez le droit de l'ouvrir que lorsque vous serez seul de préférence. Son contenu m'est caché. Elle m'a dit de vous dire que vous étiez libre de le dévoiler par la suite ou non. Et ceci, ajouta-t-il en me tendant une urne, ce sont les restes d'Aro. Edward, la seule chose qu'elle a pour vous est l'amour qu'elle vous porte. Elle m'a dit que vous comprendriez.

Edward hocha doucement la tête et sourit légèrement. Il portait gravé sur ses traits une certaine mélancolie, une douleur de vivre que m'était familière et à la fois différente et difficile à comprendre. Edward était un être torturé par nature et il le restera tant que Bella ne sera pas à nouveau à ses côtés. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils m'avaient rendus les cendres d'Aro mais je savais déjà où j'allais les déverser.

- Pourriez-vous lui dire que je ne cesserais pas de la chercher, dit Edward.

- Libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez mais sachez que ce sera long, le programme de protection est très élaboré… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui transmettrais sans fautes.

- Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, murmura Edward en essuyant la larme qui commença à perler au coin de son œil.

- Que… que lui est-il arrivé après qu'elle soit enlevée? Posais-je difficilement.

L'agent soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Après qu'elle eut été enlevée, nous avons attendu près de deux semaines avant d'intervenir. Caius et Ethan sont morts lors de la descente. Caius tenait en joue Bella qui elle-même tenait en joue Ethan, eux même tenus en joue par les agents du FBI. L'un des agents à crié à Bella de se mettre à terre et, profitant de l'inattention de Caius et Ethan, elle a pu se baisser. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas été assez rapide et s'est prit une balle dans l'épaule. Voyant ça, Ethan à tuer son père et a été abattu par les agents. Elle est restée à l'hôpital un petit moment et a fait de la kinésithérapie. Elle est suivie par un psychologue.

- Un psychologue? Dit Edward la mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés.

Nous savions que ça n'allait pas être dur mais connaitre tous ces détails sans l'avoir réellement devant nous et la réconforter n'était pas facile.

- Durant les deux semaines de notre non intervention, elle a assisté à plusieurs… meurtres avant de subir des sévices.

Je hoquetais de stupeur alors qu'Edward tentait visiblement de se contrôler.

- Qui a-t-elle vu mourir? Reprit-il d'une voix dure. Des sévices?

- Son père a été assassiné devant ses yeux, Charlie battu à mort et une femme à été fouettée et rouée de coups devant ses yeux. On a découvert plus tard par Bella, qu'elle était enceinte, surement d'Ethan. Nous ne lui avions pas dit qu'elle a été brulée vive. Tavares faisait du trafic d'humains et il lui arrivait d'en garder pour son plaisir personnel et de les soumettre à sa volonté. Nous avons d'ailleurs découvert les corps d'une dizaine de jeunes femmes dans la cave. Toutes avaient été tuées par balle.

- Et Bella? Dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

- Elle a été attachée à des chaines comme la jeune femme et fouettée elle aussi. Un médecin, ami des Tavares et une infirmière la veillaient et pansaient ses blessures. Elle porte encore quelques marques dans le dos aujourd'hui mais le cauchemar qu'elle a vécu et les rêves qu'elle en fait s'atténuent petit à petit.

Edward s'était levé et posté devant la fenêtre. Une main posée sous son menton, il réfléchissait intensément, ne laissant paraitre aucune émotion. Il avait réellement beaucoup changé, rien que par son style vestimentaire. Il portait désormais un semblant de costume trois pièces auquel il a enlevé la veste et la cravate. Son pantalon était gris rayé noir, tout comme le gilet qu'il avait associé à une chemise blanche. Les manches étaient savamment enroulées autour de ses coudes et ses cheveux toujours aussi décoiffés, si ce n'est même plus. La tête baissée, un masque de douleur et de tristesse avait prit place sur son visage. Nous avions beaucoup parlé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et de ce que nous ressentions vis-à-vis de tout ça. Il puisait son inspiration dans son histoire avec Bella et ses sentiments. Ses créations étaient uniques et tellement prenantes qu'elles toucheraient un grand nombre de personnes.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-elle devenue? S'enquit-il.

- Elle a passé ses examens et les as eus. Nous avons fait en sorte qu'elle suive ses études dans un lieu où vous ne serez pas et ne pourrez pas la revoir. Elle envisage de poursuivre dans le milieu littéraire. Elle a d'ors et déjà commencé l'écrit d'un livre et souhaite néanmoins devenir professeur. Il faut que vous sachiez, Jasper, qu'Aro avait prévu le coup au cas où nous en arriverions à ces extrémités. Il a ouvert un compte aux Iles Caïmans et y à déposer une certaine somme plus ou moins équivalente à la part d'héritage qu'elle devait recevoir. Elle est à l'abri du besoin pour des années et son enfant aussi.

- Son enfant? S'étrangla Edward alors que j'ouvris grand les yeux.

La panique prit l'agent et il se leva de son siège faisant les cents pas, il venait de nous révéler une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Un éclair de lucidité me prit et j'ouvris la lettre que j'avais en main.

.

_Tu seras bientôt tonton Jazz. _

_Je regrette qu'Edward et toi ne soyez pas présents mais tout va bien pour moi._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. _

_Je vous aime. _

_Bella. _

.

- Ecoutez je… commença-t-il.

- Elle n'a quand même pas été… commençais-je avant de m'élancer vers Edward et de le stopper alors que lui-même fonçait sur l'agent.

- Non, bien sur que non, s'écria l'agent en faisant un pas vers l'arrière.

- Alors que voulez-vous dire? M'énervais-je. Qu'elle l'a fait de son plein grès c'est ça?

- Non! Dit-il avec ardeur, jamais elle n'a été contrainte, pas une seule fois je vous l'assure! Après la descente elle a été examinée par un médecin travaillant pour nous. Rien de bien inquiétant à vrai dire mais lors de sa visite de contrôle, elle lui a avoué se sentir… bizarre. Il a pensé à un contre coup de sa séquestration mais il lui a fait d'autres examens complémentaires… juste au cas où… et c'est là qu'elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait fait un déni.

Nous soupirâmes.

- Ecoutez j'en ai déjà trop dit et je… commença-t-il.

- Oui vous en avez déjà trop dit et c'est pour ça que vous allez me faire le plaisir de finir, gronda Edward les points serrés et le regard noir.

Wilson réfléchit quelques instants et releva un regard triste et peiné vers nous.

- Je… le père de cet enfant c'est… c'est vous, Edward.

La colère d'Edward retomba et il s'affala sur le canapé, aussi abasourdi et interdit que je l'étais. Bella était enceinte, loin de nous et nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'aider. J'allais devenir tonton et jamais je ne verrais cet enfant, pas plus qu'Edward n'allait le ou la connaitre. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la peine et le désarroi qui faisaient rage en lui, en tant qu'homme, en tant que futur père.

- Faites moi disparaitre, mettez moi sous le programme de protection des témoins, s'exclama Edward en se redressant brusquement.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible, dit Wilson avec peine. Ce serait trop dangereux pour vous, pour elle et nos services ne l'accepteraient pas.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir faire avec le fait que Bella attende MON enfant sans que je ne puisse le voir un jour! S'écria-t-il.

Wilson hocha la tête tristement.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est le cas.

- Comment voulez vous que je puisse vivre avec ça? C'est mon enfant! S'exclama-t-il avec rage. Le mien! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de se dire que l'on a quelque part un enfant que l'on ne verra jamais… Que l'on ne verra pas naitre, grandir et évoluer… Son premier sourire, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas… et toutes ses premières fois! Pouvez-vous me dire comment je vais pouvoir vivre avec ça?

- Je suis… commença-t-il.

- Ne dîtes pas que vous êtes désolé si vous ne pouvez rien faire! Répliqua Edward avec force et rage. Vous ne savez rien de ce que je peux ressentir, pas plus que ce que nous avons dû traverser ces derniers mois ensemble et complètement seuls. Le jour où vous perdrez la femme que vous aimez et que par votre propre faute, votre propre lâcheté elle se retrouve vous ne savez où en portant votre enfant, vous me ferez signe! Mais en attendant ne dites pas que vous êtes désolé, pas plus que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'aider à être auprès d'elle, finit-il froidement.

L'agent se contenta d'hocher la tête et ferma son poing dissimulé dans sa poche. Un froissement de papier se fit entendre et nous relevâmes le regard vers lui.

- Ecoutez, je dois y aller, si vous avez besoin d'autres renseignements nous reprendrons un autre rendez vous. Je suis attendu à vingt heures à l'autre bout de la ville, dit-il pressé.

- Je veux savoir ce que vous avez dans vos poches, dis-je en me mettant face à lui.

- Non! Reprit-il avec aplomb.

Je l'empoignais par le col de sa chemise, mon visage près du sien.

- Vous allez me donner ce papier dans votre poche espèce de petit con! Rugis-je.

Edward s'approcha de lui et le retira de force. Je le vis blêmir lorsque son regard se porta sur le papier et sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement. Il ferma les poings fortement. Ses jointures blanchirent sous l'effet.

- Je n'avais le droit de la faire passer qu'une fois que nous aurions quittés cette pièce.

Nous ne prime pas la peine de lui répondre, complètement absorbé par la vision de l'échographie sous nos yeux.

- Elle m'a fait parvenir la première échographie de votre enfant dès qu'elle l'a eue. Pour le reste nous n'avions plus trop le droit d'avoir de contacts en dehors des appels téléphoniques. Je suis désolé de ne pas en avoir une plus récente à vous donner.

L'homme passa une main compatissante sur nos épaules et quitta la pièce sans autre forme de préambule.

Edward resta silencieux tout le temps de notre trajet de retour.

.

.

Esmée et Carlisle nous attendaient assis sur le canapé avec Alice, Emmett et Rosalie. Lorsque nous posâmes un pied dans la maison silencieuse, Edward sembla finalement revenir à lui. Je ne sus pas exactement dans qu'elle réflexion il était plongé mais tout me semblait avoir un lien avec Bella et son enfant.

- Veux-tu que je leur dise? Lui chuchotai-je.

Il secoua négativement la tête. Nous traversâmes le couloir et arrivâmes face à eux.

- Qu'avez-vous apprit? S'enquit Esmée d'une voix basse et douce.

Elle enserra plus fortement la main de son mari alors que je regardais Edward. Il leva finalement un regard déterminé et blessé vers eux.

- Caius et Ethan sont morts.

Un souffle de soulagement les étreignit tous.

- Lors de l'intervention elle a été blessée par balles. Ils l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital et elle est suivit psychologiquement encore aujourd'hui.

Il me jeta un regard de biais. Ils n'avaient pas à savoir tout le reste et j'étais d'accord avec lui.

- Elle a plus ou moins réussit à se faire à sa nouvelle vie et… elle est enceinte.

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres d'Esmée alors que Carlisle ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet.

- C'est moi le père, ajouta Edward douloureusement.

Les larmes coulèrent alors librement sur les joues d'Esmée alors qu'Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je serrais l'épaule d'Edward pour lui insuffler mon aide et mon courage.

- Que comptes-tu faire? Demanda Carlisle.

- Il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment, on nous l'a bien fait comprendre, finit Edward avant de monter l'étage.

Ils me regardèrent avec espoir alors que je baissais la tête. Il avait raison finalement, il n'y avait rien à faire.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. **

**Merci de laisser vos avis. **

**Bises. **

**Mary.**


	32. The Last Song

**Coucou!**

**Je sais que je devais poster la semaine dernière et j'en suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et là encore c'est un peu juste je l'avoue. **

**J'ai déjà essayé de le poster ce matin mais je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à fanfiction alors je ne vous le poste que maintenant.**

**Enfin bref… Une lectrice m'a demandée de vous prévenir lorsqu'****un chapitre risquerait de nécessiter des mouchoirs****… alors c'est le cas… ou du moins ce le sera pour les plus sensibles. **

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont prit la peine de laisser une review, me mettre en alerte et m'envoyer des MP.**

**Ce chapitre étant le dernier avant l'épilogue, j'aurais aimé que chaque personne ayant lu ce chapitre laisse une trace de son passage.**

**Merci à Anzele42100.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 31 - The Last Song…_

.

POV Edward

.

_Dix ans plus tard…_

.

Les années s'étaient écoulées et je jouais aujourd'hui mon dernier concert avant de prendre quelques mois de repos bien mérités. Chicago marquait la fin de ces dix années de travail acharnées. Je n'avais pas une seule seconde voulu me reposer. Lorsque je ne travaillais pas, je partais à la recherche de Bella. Jasper et moi avions loués les services d'un détective privé depuis maintenant cinq années et il avait autant de maigres résultats que nous. Dès qu'il trouvait une piste exploitable, il la perdait peu après: le service de protection des témoins les faisaient disparaitre tout aussi rapidement. Plusieurs fois nous nous sommes rendus dans des lieux, qui, la veille avaient été habités par eux. A chaque fois nous avions espoir de les trouver… Espoir que l'on perdait presque après.

Après son retour d'Europe, Alice et Jasper s'étaient retrouvés et mariés il y a maintenant trois ans. Emmett et Rosalie étaient ensemble depuis toutes ces années et s'étaient mariés il y a sept ans. Mais nous avions tous eu ce manque qui nous avait étreints.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient ouvert un garage conjointement et leur marque de fabrique gagnait à se faire connaitre. Alice avait ouvert une chaine de magasins en Europe et commençait doucement à percer en Amérique depuis. Jasper était devenu l'un des plus jeunes espoirs du barreau et se faisait demander dans des affaires ayant de plus en plus d'importance depuis qu'il avait ouvert son propre cabinet.

J'étais sorti diplômé de Julliard avec la promesse d'un contrat dans une maison de disques. Durant mes études, pendant mon temps libre, j'ai pu travailler en remplacement dans un opéra puis avec un orchestre durant mes vacances scolaires. Le chef d'orchestre m'a proposé un contrat durant les vacances qui ont suivies et j'ai ainsi pu faire ma propre promotion petit à petit.

A chaque ville que je traversais, j'avais dans l'espoir de la croiser à un moment ou à un autre. Mais cet espoir s'éteignait pour se rallumer dans la ville suivante.

Chaque jour je vivais avec ce manque, cette absence. Je ne cessais d'imaginer ma Bella avec notre enfant. Je ne savais même pas s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Je ne connaissais même pas sa date de naissance, je n'en avais qu'une vague idée. Les journées s'égrainaient avec lenteur lorsque je me retrouvais seul entre les quatre murs de mon appartement.

- Edward, tu commences dans cinq minutes.

Je me préparais mentalement, attachant le foulard de Bella autour de mon poignet gauche et glissais l'échographie dans ma poche. Je me passais nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux savamment indisciplinés. Le stress me prenait à chaque représentation parce que j'espérais qu'elle soit là à me regarder.

- Dis papa, apès tu rent'es avec moi, papi et mamie? Me demanda Carlie.

Ma fille était née quatre ans après le « drame ». Fruit d'une histoire d'un soir, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, je ne voulais pas perdre un autre enfant. J'ai réussit à obtenir de sa mère qu'elle me donne légalement sa garde. Depuis, je m'en occupais lorsque je le pouvais. Elle restait la plupart du temps avec mes parents mais les rares moments que nous passions ensemble étaient inoubliables. Elle savait que je l'aimais vraiment.

Je souris à ma petite puce et déposais un baiser sur son front, caressant d'une main ses cheveux bronze. Son regard chocolat vrilla le mien et un sourire étira ses petites lèvres alors qu'elle jouait avec le tissu à mon poignet.

- Papa viendra te chercher seulement demain, lui dis-je doucement. Mais après la représentation je passerais un peu de temps avec toi, d'accord?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Mon aussi mon petit cœur, lui répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Il va falloir y aller Edward, me dit Bree.

Je relâchais Carlie et nous sortîmes de la loge où nous attendaient mes parents. Je la leur confiais et ils partirent s'asseoir à leurs places.

Pour la dernière représentation à Chicago, toute ma famille et mes amis avaient spécialement fait le déplacement. Je prenais une année sabbatique pour m'occuper de ma fille et profiter de sa présence.

Le stress monta en moi alors que j'avançais vers la scène. Bien vite je me retrouvais face à mon public. La pression redescendit lorsque j'imaginais parmi eux ma Bella. Cette perfection faite femme dont j'avais encore en mémoire les formes de ses 18 ans. J'entendais encore clairement sa voix me chuchoter ces mots qu'elle m'avait écrits:

_« Joues pour moi Edward, s'il te plait, joues pour moi… »_

Je m'installais sur le banc et l'imaginais face à moi, les coudes appuyés sur le bois blanc du Steinway et un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Un sourire naquit sur mes propres lèvres et les premières notes raisonnèrent dans l'endroit vide de bruit.

Cette sensation de plénitude, cette frénésie qui prenait possession de mon âme, de mon cœur encore meurtrit par sa disparition, ce cœur qui vibrait aujourd'hui plus fortement que d'habitude. J'aimais la sensation des touches sous mes doigts, j'aimais les sons qu'ils produisaient, qui raisonnaient inlassablement dans l'espace creux.

Je jouais avec mon âme pour elle. je nourrissais cette âme qu'elle m'avait confiée de musique et d'amour. J'en avais chaque jour prit soin, tout comme j'avais prit soin de Jasper, de moi-même et de ma fille plus récemment. J'avais tenu parole et j'espérais que là où elle était, elle était fière de moi, fière de cet homme que j'étais devenu. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que s'acheva ma représentation, c'est sur une dernière larme versée que mon âme criait encore aujourd'hui de la revoir, c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que mon sourire en coin serein se perdit et que cette larme fut effacée.

.

.

POV Bella

.

Mes larmes coulaient abondamment et silencieusement alors que mes applaudissements se perdaient parmi ceux de la foule présente. Un sourire restait constamment collé sur mes lèvres. Près de moi, mon fils Anthony se décala pour pouvoir mieux apercevoir Edward, son père.

Anthony avait cinq ans lorsqu'il toucha véritablement un piano pour la première fois et il vénérait déjà Edward. A huit ans, je lui apprit finalement la vérité et sans que je m'y attende réellement, il comprit la situation et ce que ça engendrait. Il rêvait de pouvoir connaitre son père et même si je me doutais que désormais plus rien ne pouvait nous atteindre, je ne pouvais pas rentrer ainsi à nouveau dans leurs vies, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a bientôt 10 ans.

La foule se dispersa lentement et j'attendis qu'Anthony soit prêt à partir pour finalement le suivre. Il rêvait d'un jour égaler son père, de lui parler de vive voix.

Il ressemblait à Edward en beaucoup de points. Son caractère était sensiblement le même et il avait hérité de ses yeux verts ainsi que de la forme de son visage tout comme de son talent pour la musique. Il faisait déjà des ravages dans la cour de récréation. La salle était quasiment vide lorsqu'il tira finalement sur mon long manteau blanc.

Je souris doucement avant de me lever. Il me prit par la main et me tirait, voulant que j'aille plus vite. Mon fils était un peu contradictoire à vrai dire. Il était resté un temps impensable à rêver devant ce piano, parfaite réplique du notre à la maison, et il me demandait finalement de me dépêcher pour pouvoir acheter quelques articles en vente à la sortie des lieux. Je fus appelée et lui demandais de m'attendre mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit bien évidemment.

.

.

POV Edward

.

Carlie entre les bras de Jasper, jouait avec sa peluche alors que le reste de ma famille parlait avec entrain de ce dernier concert.

- Allez maman, dépêches toi où ça va fermer et j'aurais plus rien!

Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent sur un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et des converses. Sa veste noire, savamment ouverte était cachée par un pan de son écharpe rouge. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure acajou indisciplinée avant de commencer à regarder ce qu'il se trouvait sur le présentoir.

Les hoquets de stupeur de ma mère, Rose et Alice ne passèrent pas inaperçus, pas plus que le froissement des vêtements en mouvement de Jasper, Emmett et mon père. Je savais à quoi ils pensaient: il me ressemblait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Le petit ne s'était pas aperçu de notre présence. Nous étions dans un coin complètement à l'opposé et un peu plus à l'abri des regards par les quelques personnes encore présentes.

- Maman! S'écria-t-il en détournant son regard du présentoir.

Une jeune femme brune sortit en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. Elle portait un long manteau blanc sur une robe rouge. Une paire d'escarpins noirs aux pieds et une écharpe en soie, noire aussi, entourée autour de son cou. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon lâche et elle portait un maquillage léger. Sa peau me paraissait douce, plus fine aussi.

- Anthony Aro Masen, je te prierais de baisser d'un ton. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous venons dans ce genre d'endroits. Je ne suis pas encore sourde et il fallait que je parle avec un monsieur à l'intérieur. Tu te souviens de ce que le directeur de ton école nous a conseillés, n'est-ce pas?

Le petit la regarda un instant et hocha la tête. Il vint la chercher, attrapa sa main et l'entraina jusqu'au présentoir. Bella suivit le mouvement et observa avec intérêts ce qui était exposé. Elle écoutait tout ce que son… notre fils lui racontait, acquiesçait ou refusait pour tel et tel article.

Je ne réagit que trop tard lorsque je vis ma petite Carlie courir vers eux. Elle riait aux éclats. Jasper et le reste de la famille observaient comme moi les traits de Bella. Elle n'avait pas autant changée que ça, son sourire était toujours aussi communicatif et la lueur de joie qui brillait dans son regard n'était pas désagréable à voir. Elle était exactement la même qu'il y a dix ans, sauf que son corps était devenu plus féminin et élancé. Elle n'avait pas remarqué notre présence.

Carlie avait atteint le présentoir, mais, étant trop petite, elle commença à pleurnicher. Bella qui parlait avec le vendeur ne s'était aperçue de rien. C'est à cet instant qu'Anthony se tourna vers Carlie. Il vint vers elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Tu veux voir? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Carlie hocha vivement la tête et ses petits yeux encore humides clignèrent plusieurs fois. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et j'arrêtais de respirer. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, ce qui était vrai en un sens. Il la porta à bouts de bras pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir ce qu'il y avait. Bella se tourna légèrement pour voir où était son fils et le vit avec Carlie. Une lueur de panique traversa son regard à l'instant où Anthony lâcha subitement mon bébé.

La panique nous prit tous au même instant et nous nous élançâmes vers eux.

Entre temps, Bella avait réagit. Elle réceptionna mon bébé juste à temps. Carlie se mit à pleurer franchement alors que Bella se relevait lentement, la berçant.

- Je suis désolé, maman, dit Anthony en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais il fut interrompu par Jasper. il prit Carlie des bras de Bella et me la donna avant de serrer fortement Bella contre lui. Anthony recula de quelques pas et tomba au sol. il observa curieusement Jasper dans les bras de sa mère. Son visage se tourna vers nous et il nous observa tous de la même manière. Son regard finit par accrocher celui de Carlie, puis le mien avant de se teinter de tristesse. Il se releva avec lenteur et s'approcha de Bella toujours pétrifiée dans les bras de Jasper.

- Dis moi que c'est vraiment toi Bella, je t'en prie, dis moi que c'est toi.

Elle se détendit et ferma les yeux puis sourit doucement avant d'étreindre à son tour Jasper.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Jazz, souffla-t-elle alors qu'une larme coula sur son beau visage.

Anthony glissa ses bras sur la taille de sa mère. Cela attira l'attention de Bella qui se dégagea doucement de Jasper. ce dernier ne voulant pas la lâcher de peur qu'elle ne s'envole suivit le mouvement de Bella lorsqu'elle s'accroupit au sol. Je ne voulais pas être en retrait, pas quand je venais de retrouver la femme de ma vie et mon fils. Lentement je m'accroupis près d'eux et posais Carlie au sol. Elle observa à nouveau curieusement Anthony.

- Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à l'enfant d'Edward, maman, je te jure que c'est vrai. Je savais pas. Elle arrivait pas à voir alors je l'ai prise mais après j'ai…

Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de notre fils.

- C'est pas grave mon chéri, elle n'a rien et c'est ce qui compte.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et son regard croisa le mien. Une légère teinte rosée apparut sur ses joues alors qu'elle me souriait. Je n'empêchais pas ma main de se poser dessus et d'effacer les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore de ses yeux.

- Anthony Aro Masen, je voudrais officiellement te présenter ton père, Edward Anthony Cullen. Edward, voici ton fils, Anthony.

Carlie avança doucement vers Bella dans sa petite robe blanche. Mon regard vert entra dans son pareil et un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Tant de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment, celui où je les retrouverais, ce que je n'arrivais pas à feindre était désormais cette foule de sentiments qui m'assaillirent. Fierté, bonheur, joie intense… Une larme coula sur ma joue, suivie d'une autre et encore une autre… J'étais incapable de les arrêter. Anthony avança lentement vers moi et effaça l'une de mes larmes avant de tracer les contours de mon visage.

- Je sais que t'es mon papa, maman me l'a dit, me dit-il tout bas en regardant le sol et en triturant ses doigts.

Je l'emmenais à moi et le serrais fort dans mes bras. Il se laissa faire alors que Bella caressait doucement ses cheveux. Une fois que je l'eus relâché, Jasper avait reprit sa sœur dans ses bras et lui chuchotait je ne sais quoi à l'oreille qui raviva son flot de larmes.

- Anthony? L'appela-t-elle alors que Carlie jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Laisse moi te présenter le reste de ta famille: Alice et Jasper, ton oncle, Emmett et Rosalie ainsi que t'es grands parents Carlisle et Esmée.

Tout le monde pleurait sans exception et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais entier, entouré de ma famille enfin au complet. Et depuis plus de 10 ans où j'attendais cet instant, je posais finalement mes lèvres sur celles de Bella. Comme dans mes souvenirs, elles étaient douces et parfaitement miennes.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Même si vous deviez poster votre première review de la fic, faites le, ça me ferait énormément plaisir surtout que c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Bises.**

**Mary.**


	33. Ce n'était qu'un début

**Coucou!**

**Me revoilà avec l'épilogue de cette story. **

**Eh oui c'est la fin de cette longue histoire. **

**Je vous invite à aller sur mon profil et si le cœur vous en dit, de lire mes autres fictions. **

**Merci à toutes celles ayant répondu à ma petite demande au chapitre suivant. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir! D'ailleurs, ça ne vous empêche pas d'en laisser d'autres à ce chapitre. :D**

**Je suis un peu triste de finir mon premier petit bébé aujourd'hui mais j'espère vous retrouver dans mes autres écrits. **

**.**

Titine: merci de ta review, oui et d'après ce que tu me dis, j'ai réussit à vous faire passer leurs émotions. Bises. Mary.

.

Adeline: Je suis heureuse de voir que mon écrit te touche autant et je t'invite donc à venir lire les autres. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Marion: j'ai déjà quelques écrits à mon actif donc si tu veux voir ce que ça donne, je t'invite à aller sur mon profil! Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Annelise: merci de ta review et à bientôt. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Merci à Anzele42100.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Epilogue - Ce n'était qu'un début…_

.

POV Bella

.

_Dix ans plus tard…_

.

Son corps ondulait lentement. Son sexe frôlant le mien me rendit haletante, folle de lui et des sensations qu'il me procurait au quotidien.

J'étais devenue Madame Cullen un an après nos retrouvailles, il avait officiellement adopté Anthony et depuis, plus le temps passait et plus mon mari, l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur, le père de mes enfants, me rendait amoureuse de lui. Deux ans après nos retrouvailles j'étais tombée enceinte de notre petite Julia et aujourd'hui, alors que je comptabilisais trente huit années, j'étais enceinte de quatre mois d'un futur petit bonhomme.

Sa langue tournoya autour de mon mamelon, lentement avec délectation. Profiter d'Edward, de son corps était toujours aussi intense après autant d'années. J'en viens à me demander pourquoi j'ai un jour quitté cette sensation de me sentir autant en vie entre ses bras sécurisants. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur les miennes avec délectation. Je le sentis sourire et je ne m'empêchais pas d'en faire autant. Il glissa sa main gauche où brillait son alliance sur mon petit ventre et le caressa du bout des doigts. Je ris contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il se mit à me chatouiller lentement, mais bien vite, il stoppa et planta ses deux iris émeraude dans les miennes.

- Je t'aime Bella, plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain.

Je laissais mes mains glisser dans sa chevelure toujours aussi bronze et approchais ses lèvres des miennes

- Je t'aime Edward, à tel point que si je te perdais encore une fois, jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre.

Il glissa son nez dans mon cou et le caressa.

- Jamais tu ne me perdras, je te l'ai promit hier, je te le promet aujourd'hui et te le promettrais demain s'il te faut une piqure de rappel.

Je ris doucement tout en enserrant son bassin de mes cuisses. Ses mains se promenèrent librement sur mon corps, me déclenchant mille et un frisson. Cette sensation était la meilleure qu'il soit au monde mais bien moins que celle que je ressentais lorsqu'il était en moi. Son membre se présenta à mon entrée et lentement je le sentis s'immiscer dans mon antre. Il était tellement doux que s'en était inhumain. Il commença doucement: il m'avait dit apprécier être en moi et que s'il le pouvait, il y resterait indéfiniment mais bien vite son rythme devint plus rapide, la pression monta tellement que la délivrance sera, comme à chaque fois meilleure que la dernière.

Nos corps suants sous l'effort glissaient l'un sur l'autre. Ses mains entourèrent mon visage alors que ses lèvres plongeaient sur les miennes. Nos gémissements s'étouffaient conjointement dans la bouche de l'autre jusqu'au cri final. Nous avions un assez grand appétit sexuel ce qui n'était pas complètement du gout de nos enfants, surtout des plus grands. Il faut dire que nous avions dix ans à rattraper ajoutés à dix autre à faire… Nous en étions encore loin…

Notre avenir se profilait radieux tant pour nous que pour nos enfants…

.

.

POV Anthony

.

Si je devais me remémorer mes vingt dernières années, je dirais certainement que le moment le plus intense de ma vie fut celui où j'ai finalement était présenté à mon père ou peut-être celui où j'ai été adopté ou encore le jour de leur mariage… A vrai dire, il y en avait tellement que je ne pouvais pas tous les citer. Nous étions désormais une famille, j'avais une véritable famille et c'était ainsi depuis dix longues et joyeuses années.

J'avais deux sœurs aussi attachantes qu'embêtantes et bientôt nous allions compter un autre membre dans notre famille: mon petit frère. Il était encore à l'état de petite larve mais il était là tout de même. Je me souvins du jour où ma mère a apprit à mon père qu'elle était enceinte de Julia. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait serrée si fort qu'il a finit par s'excuser, croyant lui avoir fait mal. Il s'était accroupi face au ventre de ma mère et avait passé sa main dessus, demandant pardon au petit haricot qu'elle était. Pour l'actuel, ça a été une toute autre chose: ils l'ont découvert à l'hôpital alors que ma mère avait été victime d'une intoxication alimentaire.

Ils devaient tous me rejoindre ce soir.

Ma passion pour la musique n'avait eu de cesse de croitre. J'avais eu un « coup de foudre » pour le Edward pianiste et j'ai eu un « coup de foutre » pour le père. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir un père ainsi. Même lorsqu'il s'est remit à composer et qu'il est reparti en tournée, notre complicité n'a cessé de croitre. Il trouvait toujours un moment à nous accorder, aussi infime soit-il.

Lorsque j'ai vu l'amour que mes parents se portaient même après tant d'années, je dois dire que j'ai été surpris. Je ne savais pas que de tels sentiments pouvaient ainsi perdurer, surtout lorsque l'éloignement régit la vie de deux personnes.

J'avais été accepté à Julliard il y a bientôt trois ans. En fin d'année nous devions présenter un spectacle devant l'école et nos parents, un spectacle pour lequel plusieurs personnes importantes seraient présentes. Je n'ai jamais voulu que la notoriété de mon père soit mienne. Même si ce ne fut pas facile tous le jours, j'ai réussit à leur montrer que ce que je faisais, je ne le devais qu'à moi-même et non pas au nom que je portais.

Mon père, ma mère et mes sœurs entrèrent dans les coulisses.

- Prêt? Demanda mon père.

- On verra bien le résultat, ris-je.

Il était toujours aussi charmeur et connu. D'ailleurs, l'attroupement qui se créait petit à petit devant ma porte en était la preuve.

Il portait comme à son habitude un costume trois pièces bleu marine rayé noir associé à une chemise bleue claire. Il en avait enlevé la cravate ainsi que la veste qu'il tenait négligemment à bout de main. Ses cheveux bronze étaient toujours autant en bataille alors qu'une paire de lunettes de vue discrètes étaient posées sur son nez. Il tenait la main de ma mère dans la sienne. Elle portait une robe noire fendue sur le côté laissant apparaitre deviner son petit ventre et avait relevée ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Un léger sourire errait sur leurs lèvres et c'est ainsi que je me rappellerais d'eux le reste de ma vie.

Ils étaient un exemple d'équilibre, un exemple d'amour, de patience, de joie et représentaient parfaitement cette idée du « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ». Certains auraient pu ne pas avoir cette chance de se revoir après tant d'années, d'autres auraient tout simplement refait leurs vies, mais lorsque deux personnes sont à ce point faites l'une pour l'autre, rien, pas même un programme de protection ne peut les faire se séparer.

C'est dans cette optique et des images plein la tête de tous nos bons moments qu'un sourire en coin apparut sur mes lèvres et que mes doigts flottèrent sur les touches blanches et noires du piano…

Il faut se battre pour obtenir ce que l'on veut dans la vie et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour pouvoir un jour égaler mon père et rendre fière ma mère.

Je détournais mon visage vers le premier rang et je les y vis, ils étaient tous là. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque mon père prit la main de ma mère dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur le petit ventre qui ne demandait qu'à grandir.

Le bonheur final était rempli de beaucoup de petites choses et c'est ces petites choses que je chérirais toute ma vie.

La note finale de mon morceau retentit dans l'assemblée silencieuse… Les acclamations suivirent, les larmes coulèrent et les sourires naquirent…

Oui, ce n'était qu'un début…

**…**

**..**

**.**

**L'aventure s'arrête ici pour cette fic'. **

**Seulement, si vous avez des suggestions à faire sur des bonus ou même si vous souhaiteriez que je vous écrive un petit écrit, je suis à votre disposition…**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir sur mes autres fics'.**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	34. Remerciments

Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette « aventure ».

Ca m'a fait un réel plaisir de savoir que vous aimiez mon écrit tout autant que de lire et de répondre à vos reviews.

Je vous invite à lire mes autres écrits (enlevez les espaces):

1) un OS: Mots et malentendus: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6184291/1/ Mots_et_malentendus

2) une fic' Jasper/Bella: The Lord (chapitre une fois par mois): http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/5689656/1/ The_Lord

3) une fic' Emmett/Bella: Le mécanicien (en cours): http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6077482/1/ Le_mecanicien

4) une fic' Edward/Bella: Plaisirs Mortel (en pause): http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/5921253/1/ Plaisirs_Mortel

5) une fic' Bella: L'Oubliée (en cours): http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/5814502/1/ Loubliee

Je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes laissées sur l'épilogue:

H: Merci pour ces beaux compliments et la review. A vrai dire la lettre est celle qu'elle a laissée à Edward et qu'il a lui-même lue. Le petit problème de vocabulaire est réglé, merci encore, pourtant je l'avais relu lol! Bises. Mary.

Virginie: Merci pour la remarque, ça a été changé! :D Bises. Mary.

J'espère vous revoir au plus vite sur mes autres fictions.

Bises.

Mary.


End file.
